


Wow Thing

by davidgerously



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horny Teenagers, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Magic, Magic School, Magic-Users, Magical Artifacts, Magical Boys, Mild Horror, Mild Sexual Content, Mystery, Occasional Nudity, Sensuality, Sexy, Slice of Life, Teenage Dorks, e poi boh?, ehm... ok non so che altro mettere, kinda horny, non so che tag mettere aiuto, scuola di magia, tipo davvero non lo so, vediamo
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 33,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24511564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/davidgerously/pseuds/davidgerously
Summary: beh... quattro ragazzi, poteri magici e un libro magico che appare quando vuole lui. Cosa può andare storto?
Kudos: 1





	1. Capitolo 1

**Author's Note:**

> L'ho scritto sul cellulare, che è una pessima idea, ma ormai è fatta. Comunque se il formato è un po' meh è per questo. spero vi piaccia comunque. Non so quando e quanto questa storia verrà continuata, quindi non createvi speranze o aspettative. Non fatevi intimidire dal numero dei capitoli, non sono così lunghi e secondo me si leggono velocemente. Lasciate un commento se avete voglia. bye ;)  
> EDIT: la prima ventina di capitoli è tanto tanto brutta e chiedo scusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain è ad una festa, ma non ha molta voglia di essere lì.

《Per quale motivo sono qua? Oh, giusto》pensò Alain mentre prendeva un altro sorso di aranciata dal suo bicchiere di plastica rosso e emettendo uno sbuffo infastidito. Si trovava lì in quella festa piena di musica, persone e alcol solo perché sua madre lo aveva abbandonato lì contro il suo volere.  
"Hai diciotto anni! Ti prego divertiti per una volta!" gli aveva detto sua madre mentre lui lavava i piatti.  
"Non succede niente se spendiamo venti, trenta o anche quaranta euro per una volta!" gli disse lei mentre lui continuava ad insaponare e sciacquare stoviglie sotto l'acqua bollente.  
"Ah sì certo mamma. Venti euro oggi, venti domani e poi boom! Non arriviamo a fine mese" gli rispose lui irritato. Avevano fatto questo discorso molte volte e sua madre si era limitata a sbuffare e alzare gli occhi al cielo. Ma non stavolta. Stavolta lo aveva preso quasi di peso, caricato in macchina e portato ad una sala per eventi fuori città in cui si teneva proprio quel giorno un ballo di maturità.  
"Come sapevi che qui e oggi c'è una festa? Ed è pure un ballo di maturità!" chiese Alain sconvolto a sua madre poco dopo essersi fermati di fronte all'ingresso.  
"Uno dei maturandi è il figlio di una mia collega. E poi ci sono adesivi e volantini ovunque, ma tu non alzi mai lo sguardo…" rispose lei con un sorriso beffardo.  
"Beh, comunque…" continuò il ragazzo "non ho vestiti adatti! Ah, ho vinto" disse lui convinto. Senza dire una parola sua madre riaccese la macchina e inizio a muoversi in avanti. Alain pregustava già il gusto dell'ennesima vittoria, ma sua madre si fermò qualche metro dopo, sul retro dell'edificio. Sul volto di Alain comparve un'espressione di choc.  
Sempre senza aprire bocca, sua madre scese dall'auto e andò ad aprire il bagagliaio.  
"Scendi e mettitela" ordinò lei, comparendo all'improvviso davanti al finestrino del passeggero con una camicia nera in mano.  
"Maledizione" disse tra sé e sé il ragazzo. Alain scese dall'auto, prese la camicia e si spostò in un posto ancora più nascosto, si tolse la felpa blu e la maglietta nera che portava e si infilò la camicia nera in cotone. Torno poi all'auto dove trovò sua madre con in mano un portamonete marrone che lui mai visto.  
"Ora prendi questo portafoglio, entri, paghi l'entrata e per tre ore non ti voglio sentire" minacciò velatamente la madre. Alain fece per aprire bocca, ma sua madre lo fermò.  
"Io sarò in quel ristorante di fronte con i miei colleghi" esclamò lei indicando un locale moderno con larghe vetrate e da cui traspariva una calda illuminazione "e sappi che se esci dalla festa prima di tre ore ti lincio"  
"Ok. Immagino che ho perso. Allora vado" disse lui un briciolo spaventato "Buon divertimento".  
"Grazie anche a te" disse lei "ora entra forza".  
Alain girò i tacchi e si avviò verso l'entrata, aprì la porta in vetro e si trovò in un ingresso un po' stretto, ma ben illuminato. Tutto lo spazio era occupato dal banco dell'accoglienza con dietro una ragazza dai capelli castani e lunghi, un metal detector, due guardie e il guardaroba già pieno di giacche.  
Il ragazzo mostrò alle guardie la sua carta d'identità e la rimise nel portafoglio marrone e si diresse verso il banco.  
"Ciao! Per l'entrata sono venti euro a meno che tu non abbia una prevendita" esclamò la ragazza in modo cordiale.  
"No, non ho una prevendita" disse lui mentre tirava fuori una banconota da venti e la passava alla ragazza.  
"Perfetto grazie" esclamò lei pimpante. Indossava una camicia bianca e una cravatta nera 《probabilmente l'hanno pagata e non è una maturanda, oppure ha avuto solo sfortuna》 pensò lui mentre osservava che lavorare alla reception di un ballo di maturità potrebbe fare un po' schifo.  
"Ti metti da solo il braccialetto o lo metto io" chiese lei sorridente facendo uscire Alain dai suoi pensieri.  
"Ehm mettimelo tu dai" disse lui e nel mentre tirò su la manica della camicia destra per scoprire il polso. La ragazza prese una strisciolina di carta e la avvolse sul polso di Alain. Tirò via una strisciolina bianca che scopriva la parte adesiva e incollò i due estremi del braccialetto uno sull'altro concludendo l'operazione.  
"Fatto. Divertiti stasera!" lo congedò lei sempre sorridente.  
"Grazie" disse Alain sorridendo《preferirei morire in realtà》. Il ragazzo seguì il percorso che degli adesivi sul pavimento gli indicavano e si trovò in una grande sala piena di persone. 《Bene. che ore sono?》 pensò tirando fuori il telefono. Erano le nove e un quarto. Avrebbe dovuto resistere fino mezzanotte e un quarto. 《CHE INFERNO!》


	2. Capitolo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alla festa, Raul è annoiato da un po' tutto

"E niente ti dicevo che poi siamo andate in quel locale nuovo e ho incontrato questa qua che…"  
《oh sì, sono molto interessato》 pensò Raul mentre la ragazza bionda e con un vestito corto rosa tenue che da due ore circa gli ronzava attorno iniziava l'ennesimo sormone su una litigata con una povera anima che l'aveva incrociata in una delle tante serate fuori a bere.  
《Con un cocktail bello forte questa chiacchierata sarebbe molto più entusiasmante》 rifletté lui mentre il suo sguardo si perdeva sempre più tra la folla che danzava a ritmo nella sala discoteca del ballo.  
"Cioè questa ha detti che il mio vestito faceva schifo letteralmente accanto a me cioè l'ha fatto apposta per litigare capisci" continuava lei iniziando un po' a mangiarsi le parole, segno che il cocktail che aveva in mano iniziava a fare effetto.  
"Terribile" disse lui con una voce annoiata, giusto per tenerla buona 《l'alcol aiuterebba, ma voglio forse finire come il mese scorso? Assolutamente no》. Raul tornò nei suoi pensieri e si concentrò sulla musica. Si stava limitando ad ondeggiare a destra e sinistra, in pieno contrasto con le mosse molto più audaci della ragazza con cui stava "conversando" e di molta altra gente attorno a loro.  
"Quindi dopo che lei mi sporcò il vestito con la birra del suo tipo cosa ho fatto? Le ho tirato la scarpa ovviamente!" la ragazza aveva quasi finito il suo cocktail e la sua voce si stava alzando. Nel frattempo Raul stava osservando un gruppo di padri a qualche metro da dove si trovava. Stavano vivendo la loro miglior serata e si vedeva: erano tutti sudati da quanto stavano ballando. Erano in cinque, alcuni avevano più capelli di altri. Non stavano assolutamente prestando attenzione ai ragazzi e le ragazze molto più giovani di loro nella sala, anzi si stava creando un gruppo attorno a loro che gli incitava ad andare avanti a ballare come se non ci fosse un domani.  
Senza che se ne accorgesse la ragazza aveva trovato un gruppo di amiche e aveva lasciato Raul da solo, a fissare quello scatenato gruppo di uomini sulla cinquantina. Totalmente senza avvertimento e anche molto a caso, il dj aveva messo una hit degli anni 80 e gli uomini sono impazziti.  
《Oh no, non Take On Me》 pensò Raul, ma tipo nessun'altro la pensava come lui. Anzi quasi tutte le persone si misero ad imitare il gruppo di uomini nelle loro movenze, mentre Raul restò lì a guardarli sorridente.  
Un ragazzo con i capelli neri attirò l'attenzione di Raul, probabilmente uno dei figli di quegli uomini che scappò via trattenendo una risata dalla discoteca. Mentre usciva, il ragazzo con i capelli neri si incrociò con un ragazzo con i capelli rossi che non fece nemmeno tre passi dentro alla sala prima di fare dietrofront. Raul decise di seguire il loro esempio e si avviò verso l'uscita anche lui.


	3. Capitolo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan si scontra con la sua famiglia, tra imbarazzo e limitazioni

《Oh no Take On Me no vi prego》 pensò Evan mentre scappava via dalla discoteca dove suo padre e i suoi amici si stavano mettendo in imbarazzo davanti a tutti.  
《Almeno non è il ballo della mia scuola》 pensò consolandosi mentre si appartava in un angolo tranquillo con meno gente. Evan indossava un abito molto formale e molto costoso, ed era stato quasi obbligato a metterlo, ma nonostante tutto gli stava fastidiosamente stretto, ma i suoi genitori non hanno voluto sentir ragioni. Ma dato che tecnicamente suo padre era a vivere la sua fantasia da febbre del sabato sera e sua madre, come poteva vedere dal punto in cui si trovava seppur lontana, era girata di schiena, al tavolo a ridere con le sue amiche e probabilmente anche un po' brilla, pensò che forse un ottimo momento per aprire la giacca e sbottonarsi una paio di bottoni alla camicia. Così lo fece.  
《Che liberazione!》 pensò Evan con sollievo.  
"Guarda che ti vedo!" sentì alla sua destra la voce fastidiosa di suo cugino.  
《Oh eccolo qua, Il Leccapiedi》 pensò lui  
"Non hai del lavoro da fare? Tipo stare al bancone del bar?" rispose Evan infastidito.  
"Certo, ma posso allontanarmi e posso andare a quel tavolo là tranquillamente" disse il ragazzo indicando il tavolo dove si trovava la madre di Evan.  
"Se mi richiudo giacca e camicia adesso, in questo esatto momento tu andrai lo stesso a quel tavolo?" chiese Evan esausto.  
"No" rispose suo cugino beffardo "lo sai che in famiglia dobbiamo essere sempre perfetti no? Prendi esempio da me" disse lui facendo una giravolta su se stesso senza scompigliarsi un minimo.  
"Sì lo so. Ora torna a lavorare" disse Evan mentre tirava su tutti i bottoni aperti due minuti prima.  
Suo cugino si dileguò senza dire una parola.  
《Potevo farlo in bagno! Potevo andare lì fin dall'inizio che idiota che sono!》 pensò lui e si diresse verso il bagno più vicino sperando di trovare un gabinetto libero.  
Entrò nel bagno e lo trovò completamente vuoto. Si diresse quindi verso il gabinetto più lontano dalla porta e si chiuse dentro. Si tolse la giacca, aprì la camicia e si tolse le scarpe e si sedette sul gabinetto chiuso.  
《Questa famiglia è insopportabile. Uno ti spia e dice a tutti dove vai e cosa fai, un'altra ti impone abiti da indossare e comportamenti da adottare per non fare brutte figure davanti agli amici ricchi e svogliati AAAH》 il cervello di Evan era in pieno flusso di coscienza mentre faceva lo storico delle inutili scocciature provocate la sua famiglia. Tirò fuori il cellulare dalla tasca della giacca. Erano le undici e mezza.  
《Beh potrei anche restare qua fino alla fine della festa》 Evan iniziò a valutare la scelta mentre tirava fuori le cuffiette e iniziava a cercare video su Youtube da guardare.  
《Credo proprio rimarrò qui》 pensò lui mentre cliccava su un video true crime di quarantacinque minuti.


	4. Capitolo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quando Zavier è fuori a guardare l'eclissi di luna, viene distratto da una strana luce viola

"Ragazzi dobbiamo uscire fuori e in fretta anche"  
"Cosa? Perché?"  
"C'è un eclissi lunare fra poco! Lo dicevano su tutti i telegiornali!"  
"Ah già" Zavier si ricordò di tutte le news negli ultimi due giorni che avevano parlato dell'evento. Per una volta l'eclissi sarebbe stata non solo visibile dalla città, ma anche ad un orario accettabile.  
"Dai mancano cinque minuti andiamo" Zavier e il suo gruppo di amici si fecero strada tra la folla, che a quasi mezzanotte era probabilmente alla sua massima estensione. In poco tempo riuscirono ad uscire dall'edificio e si misero appoggiati ad un muretto poco distante dall'ingresso. Erano in cinque, due ragazzi e tre ragazze con Zavier seduto al centro.  
"Ok mancano due minuti! AH! Non vedo l'ora" disse una delle ragazze.  
"Oh guardate! La luna inizia a colorarsi" notò l'altro ragazzo. In poco tempo la luna dal solito pallido candore passò ad un tono sempre più rosso quasi rosa. Erano tutti concentrati sul fenomeno, ma Zavier era distratto.  
"Cos'è quella luce viola" chiese lui.  
"Quale luce viola? io non vedo niente" rispose una delle sue amiche.  
Davanti a Zavier fluttuava una luce dal bagliore violaceo simile ad un grosso led e apparentemente la vedeva solo lui.  
"Quindi… non vedete proprio niente?" chiese di nuovo lui.  
"Nessuna luce viola, ma hey la luna è diventata magenta" rispose l'altro amico.  
La luna era effettivamente diventata di un bel colore rosa e finora gli studiosi non avevano mai assistito ad un eclisse di quel colore.  
"Cavolo è davvero rosa" disse Zavier a bassa voce distogliendo lo sguardo dalla luce e riportandolo sulla luna. La fissò per qualche minuto fino a quando non iniziò a perdere colore.  
《E questa strana luce è proprio viola. Come lo spiego all'oculista?》 pensò Zavier tornando a guardare il suo esclusivo led fluttuante. La luce iniziò a muoversi e si spostò verso la porta d'ingresso e iniziò a lampeggiare, quasi intimando a Zavier di seguirla  
《Ok. Immagino che la seguirò che vuoi che succeda》 pensò.  
"Ho freddo torno dentro" disse Zavier e così fece. Appena raggiunse la luce, essa entrò dentro l'edificio trapassando la porta. Zavier l'aprì e trovò la luce nel corridoio che portava alla grande sala. Il ragazzo continuò a seguirla, facendosi spazio tra la gente. La luce portò Zavier in un luogo dell'edificio lontano dalla maggior parte della gente, dove venivano tenuti attrezzi per le pulizie e le riparazioni. Seguendo la luce Zavier arrivò in un corridoio molto poco illuminato dove. La luce continuò avanti e Zavier la seguì. Nel mentre il corridoio si faceva sempre più buio. Ad un certo punto la luce sparì.  
"Hey un'altra luce! Oh cavolo è scomparsa pure quella" disse una voce maschile.  
"Dove sei? È buio non ti vediamo" disse un'altra voce.  
"Ci penso io, anche se non aiuterà la situazione credo" sbuffò una terza voce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salve  
> ci ho messo un botto per trovare idee decenti??? perché sì ho la storia quasi finita, na solo a grandi linee e i piccolo eventi e dettagli devo metterli al momento (da pazzi lo so)  
> btw... ho deciso che dopo questo ci metterò più tempo a caricare capitoli perché... perché sì  
> (also sto imparando ad usare ao3 man mano aargh)


	5. Capitolo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alain, Raul, Evan e Zavier si incontrano davanti ad un misterioso muro

E luce fu e i quattro ragazzi iniziarono a vederci qualcosa: un muro. Un vicolo cieco in sostanza.  
Alain, magro, capelli rossi, pelle chiara e con naso e guance piene di lentiggini era appoggiato di schiena sul muro a destra. Davanti al muro c'erano gli altri due: Evan era il più alto, capelli neri e occhi a mandorla scuri, indossava un abito un po' stretto per la sua corporatura atletica e muscolosa. Era impegnato a tastare varie parti del muro, nella speranza che rivelassero un passaggio segreto probabilmente. Raul, un po' più basso di Evan, ma comunque più alto di Alain, aveva capelli decolorati con le punte colorate di un residuo di rosa, occhi verdi e snello di corporatura, si limitava a tenere le braccia incrociate e fissare il muro chiedendosi che stesse succedendo.  
Zavier era appena arrivati e stava dietro di tutti. Aveva pelle scura, occhi neri, capelli ricci e neri e corporatura robusta. Aveva già visto tutti e tre i ragazzi durante il corso della serata.  
"Quindi… anche voi avete seguiti una luce viola e siete arrivati qua?" chiese lui.  
"Esatto" rispose Evan "ma la mia luce era blu".  
"Vero l'ho vista, la mia era rossa invece" rispose Alain.  
"Poi sono arrivato io con una luce rosa e poi tu con quella viola" concluse Raul.  
"Ok bene, quindi deduco che tu" disse indicando Alain "sia arrivato per primo"  
"Esattamente, ma non ho provato a fare niente in realtà, ero solo felice di aver trovato un modo per allontanarmi dalla festa" disse lui mantenendo la sua espressione seccata 《Ha quell'espressione da quando è arrivato al ballo quasi tre ore fa》 pensò Zavier.  
"Ma noi due abbiamo provato a fare qualcosa" disse Raul "però la maggior parte l'ha fatta lui" continuò indicando Evan.  
"Ho preso a calci il muro, gli ho urlato contro e ora sto cercando per tasti segreti" disse Evan senza interrompere la sua ricerca.  
《Ok lui l'ho visto parlare con delle ragazze in modo molto annoiato》 pensò Zavier mentre guardava Raul 《e lui l'ho visto "litigare" con quello che credo essere suo cugino》 pensò invece a proposito di Evan.  
"Bene… uhm…" Zavier iniziò a camminare in cerchio mentre pensava a cosa fare "avete provato a sentire se c'è qualcosa dall'altra parte?" propose.  
"Cavolo no! Ok proviamo" esclamò Evan e insieme a Raul si appoggiarono tutti e tre sul muro. Non sentirono niente, ma nel momento in cui si appoggiarono delle impronte luminose a forma di mano comparvero proprio dove i tre si stavano appoggiando.  
"Funziona! Presto appoggiati anche tu!" disse Raul a Alain, che sbuffando si unì e si appoggiò con le mani anche lui e in quell'esatto momento il muro scomparve e lasciò davanti a sé un corridoio buio, continuazione di quello in cui si trovavano già. Gli altri tre ragazzi accesero le torce dei loro cellulari e iniziarono tutti e quattro ad esplorare. Più andavano avanti e più continuava a non esserci niente di strano o particolare, solo muri dello stesso colore e pavimento dello stesso materiali.  
"Uhm sbaglio o è da dieci minuti che stiamo camminando?" chiese Alain.  
"Sì, ma dubito che siamo finiti in un corridoio fatto a ciambella" rispose Evan "cioè sarebbe da pazzi e poi come lo costruisci? Come fai ad entrare dentro?"  
"Beh con una porta, ma allora l'avremmo già vista. Anche con un entrata dal basso avremmo notato qualcosa" aggiunse Raul  
"Però non dall'alto. Dall'alto non abbiamo visto niente, anche perché non è nel nostro campo visivo" disse Evan.  
"Attenti c'è qualcosa" disse Zavier. In effetti c'era qualcosa: finalmente una stanza più grande, sempre buia, ma con un lieva bagliore al suo interno al centro. I quattro raggiunsero il bagliore e trovarono un anello in oro con una grossa pietra a forma di rombo al centro.  
"Che strano taglio per questa pietra" disse Evan prendendo in mano l'anello.  
"Non ha molto senso devo dire. Cioè è molto bello, ma non ha molto senso. Comunque… non avete sonno" chiese Zavier.  
"Sì, in effetti… mi sento… molto pesante e stanco" disse Raul mentre si sdraiavano al suolo. Gli altri tre lo seguirono. Prima di cadere addormentati Alain riuscì a dire un ultimo "che seccatura".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> lol spero nessuno abbia letto il capitolo 4 nella sua prima mezz'ora (avevo sbagliato un nome)  
> comunque sto iniziando a divertirmi a scrivere (vediamo quanto dura) :D


	6. Capitolo 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo uno strano ritrovamento nei corridoi, i quattro ragazzi si risvegliano fuori dalla festa

I quattro ragazzi si trovarono sul retro dell'edificio a terra appoggiati al muro. Erano quasi le una.  
"Mhm che succede" mormorò Zavier mezzo addormentato "AH GIÀ! Succede che abbiamo trovato un anello che si illuminava al buio dopo aver fatto scomparire un muro semplicemente appoggiandoci sopra"  
"Tutto normale direi" rispose Alain mentre si metteva in piedi un po' barcollante. "Hey sveglia voi due" disse tirando un calcio leggero a Raul e Evan che ancora stavano a terra.  
"Che succede? Chi si è sentito male?" chiese Evan svegliandosi di soprassalto. "AH GIÀ!" e dicendo questo tirò fuori l'anello da una tasca dei pantaloni "non brilla più".  
"Di chi sarà poi? E di chiunque sia, come è arrivato in quel posto angusto?" chiese Zavier.  
"Beh dai non era così schifoso, era solo buio per il resto era pulito" osservo Alain.  
"Qualcuno sta cercandi di dormire qua" protestò Raul ancora a terra.  
"No svegliati e torniamo a casa" lo sgridò Alain tirandogli un calcio lievemente più forte di quello precedente. Con un lamento Raul si alzò e si sistemò i capelli.  
"Uhm allora…" iniziò lui un po' confuso dal sonno "cosa… cosa facciamo?" chiese lui agli altri tre.  
"Beh… intanto direi: teniamo l'anello, se qualcuno lo reclama noi glielo diamo. Va bene se lo tieni tu?" chiese Zavier a Evan.  
"Uhh, no troppo pressione tienilo tu" Evan gli passò l'anello.  
"Ok lo tengo io" Zavier lo prese e lo mise in tasca.  
"Bene abbiamo un piano. Torniamo a casa ora?" chiese Alain sempre meno paziente  
"Sì ok possiamo farlo" rispose Zavier  
"No un attimo. Come vi chiamate? io sono Raul"  
"io Zavier"  
"Evan"  
"E io sono Alain. Bene vi saluto ci si vede" e il gruppo si separò.

《Bene, che ore sono》 pensò Alain speranzoso mentre si avviava verso il ristorante dove sua madre stava avendo la cena con i colleghi. Erano le una e dieci.  
《PERFETTO》 pensò lui. Chiamò sua madre.  
"Pronto?" rispose lei quasi subito.  
"Riportami a casa e non farlo mai più" disse Alain al telefono.  
"Sì arrivo, tanto anche qui abbiamo finito. Aspettami alla macchina."  
Il ballo era ancora pieno di gente e probabilmente sarebbe finito per le tre o anche le quattro, ma non per Alain che non vedeva l'ora di tornare a casa dopo aver passato tre ore a bere bibite gassate appoggiato ad un muro interrotte solo da una luce rossa che lo ha portato lontano dalla gente per dieci fantastici minuti, prima che si aggiungessero gli altri tre. Alain aspetto sua madre per due minuti. Senza dire niente salirono in macchina.  
"Allora ti sei divertito? Fatto conoscenze?" chiese la donna, più bassa di Alain, con una folta chioma dello stesso rosso del figlio, occhi azzurri, ma niente lentiggini. Indossava un tubino nero, lo stesso che indossa ad ogni occasione speciale o festività perché non ne ha altri.  
"Uhm… diciamo di sì" rispose lui poco convinto. Tecnicamente aveva conosciuti tre ragazzi e per dieci minuti è stato bene.  
"Bene" rispose lei. Non dissero più una parola fino a che non arrivarono a casa, eccetto per un "buonanotte" poco prima di ritirarsi ognuno nella sua piccola stanza.

"Hey ma dov'eri?" chiese una delle sue amiche a Zavier "sei sparito per un'ora"  
"Eh mentre rientravo ho incrociato un amico che non vedevo da tempo e abbiamo fatto un lungo paio di chiacchiere che devo dire" Zavier si inventò una scusa.  
"Beh comunque, la festa è iniziata solo adesso e non ti sei perso niente" lo rassicurò il suo amico.  
"Perfetto allora andiamo" disse Zavier che dopo il suo riposino di mezz'ora si sentiva rigenerato.

"Dobbiamo assolutamente andarcene immediatamente" disse la madre di Evan appena venne raggiunta dal figlio.  
"Cielo perché? Sono solo le… due. Che è successo?" chiese lui.  
"Tuo padre si è messo a litigare con i suoi amici, lo sai che succede quando bevono e… oh che cosa imbarazzante non ne voglio parlare, l'autista ci aspetta in macchina" raccontò la madre. Insieme si avviarono fuori dall'edificio. Evan e Raul si incrociarono e si salutarono con un cenno della testa.

Dopo aver salutato Evan, Raul restò ancora al ballo, fu uno degli ultimi ad andarsene. Gli piaceva molto quando delle feste non ne rimaneva altro che il ricordo e i rifiuti a terra. Notò una fetta di torta al cioccolato abbandonata su un tavolo e nessuno che la teneva sotto controllo, dato che tutti stavano ripulendo la sala.  
《Nessuno si offenderà immagino》 pensò lui mentre andava verso il tavolo controllandosi attorno. Prese il piatto con la torta e una forchettina di plastica da una confezione aperta e inizio a mangiarla, mentre si avviava all'uscita.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> uhm sto pensando di aggiungere tag e cambiare il rating della storia in futuro perché potrei cedere a delle scene un po' così, ma giuro che proverò a non farlo


	7. Capitolo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al risveglio, Alain scopre che camera sua è stranamente calda

《Ma perché fa così caldo?》 pensò Alain svegliandosi nel letto alle 10 di mattina. Si tolse le coperte, ma ciò non risolse la situazione. Era proprio la stanza che era torrida. Aprì quindi la finestra per cercare sollievo facendo entrare un po' di aria fresca mattutina.  
《La stufetta è spenta e il riscaldamento pure》 notò Alain sempre più sudato.  
Uscì dalla stanza. Il resto della casa era a temperatura ambiente tendente al fresco, come al solito in questo periodo. Sua madre era in cucina impegnata in una delle sue traduzioni.  
"Quanto sei lento" si lamentò lei del vecchio laptop nero con cui nel tempo libero traduceva un po' tutto quello che poteva tra libri, articoli e manuali.  
"Oh buongiorno" lo salutò "Hai la febbre o hai avuto una nottata agitata?" gli chiese dopo aver notato la sua fronte sudata.  
"No sto bene" rispose Alain "ma forse dovrei togliere una coperta? O cambiare lenzuola e mettere quelle leggere?"  
"Mh sicuro di già? È solo il ventuno di marzo potrebbe ancora tornare il freddo" lo avvisò senza distogliere lo sguardo dal computer.  
"Ok allora… faccio colazione colazione intanto" disse Alain. La cucina era piccola, ma vivibile, come il resto della casa. Per mancanza di spazio la lavatrice conviveva insieme agli altri elettrodomestici, proprio accanto alla lavastoviglie. La cosa più nuova era la piastra elettrica, un regalo dei nonni materni dello scorso natale. Tutta la cucina era in legno scuro e leggenda vuole che quando Alain era piccolo il legno fosse molto più chiaro. In casa non c'era un forno a microonde da circa tre anni dopo che l'ultimo si era rotto definitivamente.  
Alain prese una tazza, riempì un brico di acciaio di acqua e lo mise sul fuoco, prese una bustina di tè nero e un pacco di biscotti che aveva preso in sconto la settimana scorsa e che odiava.  
Quando l'acqua fu calda abbastanza, la versò nella tazza e mise la bustina. Iniziò a mangiare i biscotti a base di non si quanti cereali con malavoglia. Sua madre continuava a tradurre al pc. Le indossava una vestaglia di flanella rossa scolorita, pantaloni del pigiama a strisce bianche e blu larghi e una maglietta azzurra. Portava i capelli raccolti in uno chignon spettinato tenuto insieme da una matita.  
Alain finì la sua colazione (mangiò sei biscotti, un record) e tornò in stanza e si stese sul letto a fissare il soffitto.  
《I compiti li ho fatti venerdì. Le pulizie le ho fatte sabato》 pensò mentre concentrava il suo sguardo su una macchia di umidità in formazione.  
《Non ho proprio niente da fare eh?》 continuò lui. Prese il suo secondo cuscino e lo abbracciò.  
《Quei tre di ieri sera… ma che cavolo è successo》 continuò 《prima ci compare davanti a ognuno di noi un fuoco fatuo che ci intima di seguirlo, poi scompare davanti ad un muro, che si apre solo con le nostre mani apparentemente. E INFINE ci troviamo i delle catacombe e troviamo un anello che brilla》 Alain era molto confuso.  
《Ho bevuto solo un'aranciata ieri sera, che sia stata colpa sua》 si chiese.  
《Forse quei tre li ho sognati? Non credo》pensò mentre si girava verso il muro. 《Chissà se anche loro sono confusi come me?》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo  
> btw sto pensando anche se cambiare titolo oof che fatica (come se qualcuno stesse leggendo questa storia wow delusion)


	8. Capitolo 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qualcosa di strano impedisce ad Evan di tenere i piedi per terra

《Come si sta bene in pigiama》 fu il primo pensiero di Evan quando sì svegliò. Non sarebbe stato un problema indossare abiti eleganti, se solo sua madre non andasse ad occhio, sbagliando misure ogni singola volta.  
Il pigiama di Evan si limitava ad un paio di pantaloncini di cotone che in passato lo accompagnavano durante gli allenamenti di atletica. La stanza di Evan era enorme, in linea con la villa in cui la sua famiglia abitava. Aveva pavimento in marmo e muri bianchi, un divano in pelle nera e una TV a schermo piatto nel lato sinistro e un enorme letto a baldacchino costruito su misura per il suo decimo compleanno nella parte destra della stanza. Sempre sul lato destra si trovava la sua scrivania nera dal design moderno e una libreria ricolma di libri alcuni ancora da leggere. A sinistra un tapis roulant e la porta per il suo bagno privato Evan si decise ad alzarsi e ad andare in bagno. Nonostante avesse una strana sensazione di essere più alto, non si accorse di niente fino a quando non si guardò allo specchio.  
《Perché non vedo la mia testa? Perché sono più alto? Oh!》 pensò guardando in basso 《non tocco per terra》.  
Si aggrappò al lavandino di pietra grigia e si tirò giù a terra. Finalmente i suoi piedi toccarono il tappetino morbido, ma ben presto il suo corpo tornò a levitare. Evan ripeté l'operazione di prima.  
"Stai giù" si disse da solo. Funzionò. Il suo corpo non si alzò più per aria, così finì di lavarsi, si mise una camicia e i pantaloni e scese giù a colazione.  
"Buongiorno Matilda" Evan salutò la governante, una signora sulla cinquantina che lavorava in quella casa da prima che Evan nascesse.  
"Buongiorno, i suoi non ci sono, sono usciti per un'escursione e non torneranno fino a stasera" gli comunicò lei.  
"Ok grazie" disse lui. 《GRAZIE SIGNORE》 pensò subito dopo.  
"Solita colazione o vuole cambiare?" chiese lei mentre accendeva uno dei dodici fornelli.  
"Il solito grazie" rispose Evan. La sua solita colazione consisteva in quattro waffles, una ciotola di cioccolato fondente fuso accanto in cui inzupparli e una tazza di latte caldo.  
"Si è divertito ieri alla festa? Mi dispiace per suo padre" disse lei costernata.  
"Ah, niente di che. Lo fa ad ogni festa ormai ci sono abituato e credo che nessuno se lo ricorderà, come tutte le altre volte" rispose lui seduto al tavolo. Nel frattempo Evan si accorse che si stava fluttuando di nuovo, ma si aggrappò alla sedia.  
"Lo so, ma siete dovuti tornare prima per colpa sua e poi sicuramente sua madre se lo ricorderà" continuò lei porgendogli il cibo.  
"Sì lei sì, ma non farà niente per cambiarlo e si ripeterà tutto da copione al prossimo evento. Grazie." disse lui e inizio a mangiare. Matilda iniziò a passare lo straccio sul piano da cucina dando le spalle ad Evan. Intanto lui stava tornando a fluttuare e stavolta la sedia con lui.  
《STAI GIÙ》 pensò Evan tenendosi sul tavolo in legno scuro e pesante. Si spinse verso il basso e la sedia emise un suono sordo all'impatto con il pavimento.  
"Che è successo?" chiese Matilda girandosi di scatto.  
"Ah. Niente" disse Evan tagliando un waffle come se fosse niente "Stavo cambiando posizione e ho colpito il tavolo con il ginocchio niente di che"  
"Ah ok" e Matilda tornò a pulire la cucina.  
Finita la colazione Evan portò i piatti sul bancone.  
"Grazie per il cibo. Torno in camera" disse lui e corse su in camera sua. Lì si tolse la camicia e i pantaloni e li rimise nell'armadio. 《Questi per un po' oggi non mi serviranno》.  
Si gettò sul letto in mutande e iniziò a riflettere.  
《Ma che sta succedendo?》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> guten tag  
> sì beh a parte tutto ciò che ho già detto (cambio titolo, tag, rating e possibilità di scene un po' horny) non ho nient'altro da dire  
> enjoy


	9. Capitolo 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sogni di Raul diventano misteriosamente strani e forse profetici

Raul era tornato a casa alle tre, si era spogliato e si era messo addosso nient'altro che la sua vestaglia nera lunga e svolazzante. Aveva deciso di aspettare di vedere l'alba alle sei del mattino e nell'attesa si era messo a togliersi lo smalto rosa dalle unghie, ormai lì da due settimane e non più in uno stato ottimale. Poi si sdraiò a letto in camera sua a controllare i commenti ai suoi ultimi post su Instagram, dove aveva diecimila follower. Neanche lui sapeva come mai in così tanti lo seguissero, ma andava bene così. Alle cinque e mezza scese silenziosamente in cucina a farsi una camomilla e salì con i portacarichi sul tetto del condominio. L'appartamento era costato a suo fratello molto meno del previsto proprio per la presenza del montacarichi, che occupava un po' di spazio e non era proprio silenzioso. Si era però rivelato molto utile per Raul, ad esempio in momenti come questo. Arrivò sul tetto quando ancora vi era solamente un timido e lieve barriore all'orizzonte. Raul si appoggiò appena accanto alla porta del montacarichi e sorseggiò la sua camomilla tranquillo e in attesa. Nonostante l'ora e nonostante avesse addosso solo la vestaglia e un paio di ciabatte, non provava particolarmente freddo. Alle sei circa il sole era già spuntato largamente, ma non del tutto ed era un momento perfetto per scattare una foto così il ragazzo ne approffittò e caricò una storia su Instagram. Aspettò che il sole fosse completamente sorto prima di tornare in casa. In stanza si tolse la vestaglia e si mise a letto nudo, non prima di coprirsi gli occhi con una mascherina.  
Durante il sogno iniziò a sognare. Vide una signora bassa, vestita con un lungo vestito nero e un cappello da strega. "Aprite la porta" ordinò lei a qualcuno fuori dal punto di vista di Raul. Poi una nuova immagine. Una denuncia di scomparsa di un uomo, o forse un ragazzo. Non si vedeva bene, ma aveva capelli neri. E poi ancora quattro persone legate una quinta che le libera.  
Raul si svegliò cinque ore dopo confuso. Dormire cinque ore era normale per lui, ma non sognare tutte quelle cose. Per prima cosa aprì instagram e nelle storie digitò:  
> a voi capita mai di fare sogni premonitori?  
Inviò la storia, includendo un sondaggio con le opzioni "sì" e "no". Poi sempre confuso si mise qualcosa addosso e andò in cucina.  
"Buondì. Nottata agitata mi pare?" osservo suo fratello abbassando il giornale.  
"Sì beh ho fatto sogni strani" rispose Raul sedendosi al tavolo.  
"A me succede spesso. Una volta ho sognato di partecipare ad una competizione culinaria contro la Regina Elisabetta" rispose il fratello tornando a leggere il giornale.  
"Sì immagino di sì" disse Raul.  
La cucina era moderna e sui toni del grigio chiaro e del beige. Raul la detestava mentre a suo fratello Giovanni piaceva. Sui fratelli aveva 22 anni e lavorava in un ufficio di cui Raul sapeva l'indirizzo "perché non si sa mai" a detta di suo fratello, ma di cui ignorava ciò che si facesse al suo interno.  
Senza dire niente Raul prese una tazza e si fece un caffè e lo bevette di fronte suo fratello concentrato a leggere il giornale.  
《Che persona noiosa che sei Giovanni》 pensò Raul fissando un punto a caso del giornale. Si ricordò del sogno di prima e controllò sulla prima pagina se vi era un caso di sparizione. Non c'era niente.  
"Hai per caso…" chiese a suo fratello "letto di un caso di spedizione"  
"No nella cronaca non c'era niente. Perché? Hai fatto qualcosa?" chiese Giovanni chiudendo il giornale e guardandolo storto.  
"No non ho fatto niente chiedevo solo" rispose.  
《Beh in effetti è un po' sospetto il modo in cui l'ho chiesto》 rifletté lui finendo il caffè.  
Mise la tazza nel lavandino e tornò in camera.  
《Ma che vogliono dire quelle scene che ho sognato?》 si chiese chiudendosi la porta dietro di sé

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo  
> eccoci qua di nuovo. sto provando a fare capitoli più lunghi. comunque come potete vedere è un capitolo un po' "monello" e posso fare di peggio purtroppo quindi stay ready


	10. Capitolo 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nella notte la stanza di Zavier si è riempita di nebbia. Lui e sua sorella si chiedono il perché

"Zavier svegliati la tua stanza è piena di fumo"  
Zavier si svegliò di colpo per la urla di sua sorella. Effettivamente in camera sua non si vedeva ad un palmo dal naso, ma non era fumo quello che invadeva la stanza.  
"Non è fumo. Non ha odore e non mi fa tossire o soffocare" notò lui "sembra più… nebbia?" Sua sorella, impegnata a cercare di buttare il fumo fuori dalla finestra si fermò.  
"Ah è vero? Ma che ci fa qui? Da dove è uscita? Fuori è bello" osservò lei.  
"Non lo so, ma intanto non ti vedo" rise lui.  
"Davvero cavolo e ora non so più tornare indietro alla porta" si lamentò lei.  
"Aspetta sei alla finestra? Vengo a prenderti" disse lui alzandosi dal letto.  
"Alana hai svegliato Zavier? Il pranzo è quasi pronto" urlò la loro madre dal piano di sotto.  
"Sì arriviamo" rispose lei "ok senti risolviamo dopo, andiamo a pranzare che mamma e papà partono subito dopo pranzo"  
"Cavolo è già ora di pranzo?" Zavier la raggiunse alla finestra "che dormiglione che sono"  
"Sì lo sei"

Dopo pranzo Zavier e Alana salutarono i loro genitori che dopo essere tornati per tre settimane a casa, partivano di nuovo per l'estero per lavoro.  
"Ok è tutto pronto" disse il padre.  
"Ragazzi come al solito: comportatevi bene" disse la madre in tono serio.  
"Sarà fatto" risposero fratello e sorella in coro.  
"Mantenete la casa pulita"  
"Lo faremo"  
"Se fate feste, non con troppo persone e non troppo rumorose"  
"Agli ordini"  
"E provate a mangiare sano"  
"Ci proveremo"  
"Perfetto possiamo andare" disse la madre mentre metteva in moto la macchina.  
"Ci vediamo tra tre mesi" gli salutò il padre mentre la macchina usciva dal garage.  
"Fate buon viaggio e state attenti" Zavier e Alana gli salutarono. Appena la macchina svoltò la prima curva, i due ritornarono in casa.  
"Ok vediamo se c'è ancora della nebbia in camera mia" disse Zavier aprendo la porta. La camera era libera dalla nebbia e finalmente ci si poteva girare con sicurezza.  
"Ok wow" disse Alana.  
"Si davvero. Che strano eh?" disse lui divertito.  
"Sì molto strano anche se… no niente" disse Alana pensierosa "vado a fare una chiamata di giù in salotto"  
"Ok io starò qui" disse lui.  
Alana scese le scale e Zavier si ritirò in camera. Era una camera dalle medie dimensioni. Il letto era una piazza e aveva un piumino nero ricoperto di scritte bianche e la federa del cuscino era uguale. Il letto era la centro della stanza direttamente di fronte alla porta. A sinistra di fronte alla finestra c'era la scrivania su cui Zavier studiava e stava al computer, a destra vi era un armadio nero e rosso ricoperto di poster di cantanti e band che gli che piacciono e un poster imposto da sua sorella attaccato più in alto di tutti.  
Zavier si sedetta alla scrivania e accese il computer.  
《Ok vediamo un po' cosa troviamo》 pensò mentre si mise a cercare varie cose riguardanti la scorsa sera. Sotto la città non vi erano catacombe e la rete non aveva risposte soddisfacenti riguarda stanze piene di nebbia e anelli che brillano come lampadine.  
Zavier tirò fuori l'anello dalle tasche dei pantaloni indossati ieri sera, si buttò svogliato sulla sedia e lo guardò per qualche secondo per poi sbuffare.  
《Ma che cosa abbiamo trovato?》

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo  
> ho cambiato rating e adesso non è ha più uno così ho un pochino più di libertà STATE ATTENTI PER I PROSSIMI CAPITOLI grazie e mi scuso per il disagio


	11. Capitolo 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quattro ragazzi si incontrano a scuola dopo una domenica movimentata

La Scuola Superiore Rêve Magique era una scuola strana, ma nessuno ci faceva caso. Situata in centro città, era un edificio enorme e molto antico e manteneva la sua aura da castello infestato nonostante l'avessero ridipinta e risistemata qualche anno fa. Era una scuola pubblica, ma gli studenti dovevano indossare una divisa che consisteva in camicia bianca, gilet e pantaloni neri per i ragazzi e camicia bianca, gonna e calze nere per le ragazze, ma negli ultimi anni anche le ragazze usavano di più i pantaloni, specialmente in inverno. La scuola poi forniva a tutti gli studenti magliette, felpe, maglioni, zaini e giacche come anche gli abiti da ginnastica. Era inoltre una scuola tecnologica e in tutte le aule vi era una lavagna digitale, che stonava molto con l'arredamento antico delle classi. Ogni classe aveva infatti banchi, sedie e cattedre risalenti alla fine dell'Ottocento, ormai scurissimi dall'età, ma ancora resistenti e funzionanti. Entrare in quella scuola era come essere trasportati all'inizio del XX secolo.  
Era una scuola strana appunto in quanto tutti si chiedessero da dove prendeva i soldi per fornire agli studenti tutto quello che forniva. L'ipotesi comune era che usando l'arredamento di cento anni fa la Rêve Magique risparmiasse molto di più di altre scuole, ma come teoria teneva fino ad un certo punto. Altre ipotesi popolari riguardavano criminalità organizzata, corruzione, attività illegali varie e donatori anonimi misteriosi.

Ad Alain non interessava tutto ciò e neanche a sua madre che lo aveva iscritto lì proprio per l'obbligo di portare una divisa, impedendo che i vestiti di Alain, per la maggior parte scoloriti, vedessero la luce del sole e non provocassero prese in giro da parte degli altri studenti. Per colpa di esperienze passate Alain non si fidava più a fare amicizie e aveva passato gli ultimi quattro anni a parlare il meno possibile con i suoi compagni, tanto che a malapena sapeva con chi era in classe.  
《Andiamo nella stessa scuola?》 pensò sorpreso quando vide Zavier, Raul e Evan riuniti a parlare nel cortile della scuola.  
"Oh Alain, ciao! Vieni qui dai!" gli fece cenno da lontano Zavier.  
《Oh cielo》 pensò Alain e raggiunse i tre controvoglia.  
"Buongiorno, passato un buon weekend" gli chiese Raul. Alain notò lo smalto blu sulle unghie e una tinta azzurra sui capelli.  
"Ehm sì direi di sì tutto normale" rispose un po' imbarazzato. Alain notò anche che tra i quattro lui era il più basso. Il più alto era Evan poi Raul, Zavier poco sotto e infine lui. Non era molto entusiasta della cosa  
"Oh bene anche noi. Tutto assolutamente normale" aggiunse Evan. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui si percepiva un aria di bugie e vaga agitazione.  
"No ok sentite: io non riuscivo a stare con i piedi per terra. Letteralmente fluttuavo in aria" disse Eva sottovoce e avvicinandosi agli altri. Tra i ragazzi si diffuse un'espressione di stupore.  
"Io invece ho riempito camera mia di nebbia e mia sorella non sapeva che fare, ma poi dopo pranzo è scomparsa. Io non…" raccontò Zavier.  
"Ok io mi sono svegliato e in camera mia c'erano credo 40 gradi era da pazzi e ora che ci penso dopo che sono andato in cucina per colazione era tornata normale" aggiunse Alain.  
"Ok, wow in confronto alle vostre le mie esperienze sono un po' da sfigati, ma comunque: io ho avuto tre sogni che credo siano premonitori, in uno una strega (non sto scherzando) ordinava di aprire un porta, poi un articolo che denunciava la scomparsa di un uomo o ragazzo con i capelli neri e una persona che slegava altre quattro persone legate" raccontò Raul.  
"Ok beh, intanto spero di non essere io la persona scomparsa" disse Ecan indicando i suoi capelli.  
"E io spero che le persone legate non siamo noi" aggiunse Zavier  
"Ah mi credete?" chiese sorpreso Raul.  
"Certo che sì. Tanto con tutti quello che ci è successo in questo fine settimana credo non mi stupirò più di niente" rispose Alain.  
"Beh sì in effetti…" disse Raul. In quel momento la campanella suonò e tutti gli studenti in quel momento in cortile si ammassarono all'ingresso. Alain trovò che fosse un ottimo momento per fuggire.  
"Devo andare in classe, ciao a dopo" disse in fretta Alain e fece per andarsene  
"Hey Alain aspetta" lo bloccò Zavier "possiamo andare insieme che siamo nella stessa classe"  
"Ah" disse Alain stupito e a bocca aperta.  
"Sì, io e Raul anche siamo nella stessa classe" disse Evan "come mai non sapevi che…"  
"Dai è tardi ne parliamo dopo" lo fermò Zavier "entriamo prima che ci riprendano"  
I quattro si diressero verso l'ingresso, ora un po' meno congestionato e andarono in classe. Le loro due classi si trovavano entrambe al secondo piano ed erano una accanto all'altra.  
"Siamo anche vicini di classe che bomba" esclamò Raul.  
"Eh già. Ci vediamo a pausa" disse Zavier e tutti entrarono nella loro aula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buondì  
> ho aggiornato le tag e ho aggiunto "Horny Teenagers" così... giusti per sicurezza eheh


	12. Capitolo 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ragazzi passano la prima riceazione insieme, Evan ha un annuncio da fare e... Alana?

"Dai mettiti vicino a me non succede niente" Zavier stava implorando Alain di spostarsi nel banco accanto al suo "ho chiesto e puoi farlo"  
"Ma non voglio farlo" rispose Alain irritato e tenendo le braccia conserte. I due stavano uscendo in cortile per andare da Raul e Evan.  
A Evan non importava della divisa, gli stava bene e soprattutto era nella sua taglia.  
"Quando arrivano gli altri devo dire un'altra cosa" disse Raul.  
"Un altro sogno? L'hai avuto stanotte?" chiese Evan  
"Sì. Non era così strano come gli altri però. Oh stanno arrivando" Raul li salutò da lontano. Zavier era sorridente come al solito e Alain era con il broncio e con le braccia incrociate. Come al solito.  
"Allora che si dice?" chiese Zavier.  
"Allora io ho fluttuato un po' mentre l'insegnante controllava i compiti, ma per il resto tutto ok" rispose Evan addentando un panino appena tirato fuori dallo zaino.  
"E io devo raccontarvi un altro sogno che prima non ho avuto tempo" disse contento Raul.  
"Ok sentiamo" disse Zavier sedendosi sulla panchina accanto a Evan.  
"Allora" Raul iniziò a raccontare "non era niente di che, pero ho sognato che noi quattro correvamo in un prato"  
"Ok" disse Evan.  
"Tutto qui. Solo questo" concluse Raul con un sorriso.  
"Ah" si limitò a dire Alain.  
"Ve l'avevo detto che non era niente di che non so perché vi create delle aspettative" disse Raul mentre si sedeva sulla panchina occupando tutto lo spazio.  
"Ok è vero, però… correvamo contenti o spaventati? giusto per divertirci o per salvarci la pelle" chiese Zavier.  
"La scena era in terza persona e ci riprendeva di schiena, quindi non lo so bene. Però credo che Evan fosse in testa" disse Raul.  
"Beh immagino" rispose Raul dopo aver inghiottito l'ultimo morso del panino "comunque... Alain come fai a non sapere con chi sei in classe?"  
"Beh…" iniziò Alain "come dire…"  
"Semplice: non parla con nessuno e passa le lezione alternando il prendere appunti al guardare fuori dalla finestra. Poi quando suona la campanella non parla con nessuno e corre via. A pausa anche non parla con nessuno e credo che oggi sia la prima volta che la passa in compagnia" disse Zavier.  
Gli altri tre lo guardarono stupiti.  
"Ah non preoccupatevi non sono uno stalker è solo che noto tutto ciò che sta attorno a me. Proprio tutto. Non lo faccio apposta"  
"Immagino" disse Alain.  
"Ti ho messo a disagio? In quel caso scusa" disse Zavier un po' dispiaciuto.  
"No tranquillo è solo che… wow" disse Alain fissando il vuoto.  
"Ma sei ancora in piedi dai siediti" disse Raul e i tre si spostarono un po' per lasciare un po' di spazio anche Alain che si sedette dopo un secondo di esitazione. Ora erano tutti seduti, ma nessuno sapeva che dire. Evan guardava verso la scuola, Zavier guardavo davanti a sé osservando gli altri studenti, Raul era al cellulare e Alain guardava in basso. La campanella suonò.  
"Torniamo in classe" disse Zavier. Gli altri approvarono silenziosamente. Si alzarono tutti insieme e sempre senza dire niente tornarono in classe.

Evan voleva fare qualcosa per il suo nuovo gruppo appena formato. Certo col tempo si sarebbero aperti di più, ma perché non accelerare i tempi. Approfittò di un'ora di supplenza per pensare a qualcosa.  
《Dovremmo fare qualcosa insieme tipo andare al cinema o uscire la sera, ma Alain è un po' un incognita e non sembra molto entusiasta di stare con noi, ma posso provare a fargli cambiare idea》 pensò lui davanti ad un foglio di quaderno bianco 《però… questo weekend i miei non ci sono… forse ho un idea. Dopo scuola glielo dico》.  
La campanella suonò per l'ultima volta quel giorno.  
"Mi servi tu e gli altri due che devo dirvi una cosa" disse Evan a Raul che fece un cenno di assenso. Insieme andarono alla porta della classe accanto e aspettarono che Zavier e Alain uscissero.  
"Eccovi qua. Evan ci deve dire una cosa" annunciò Raul  
"Signori siete tutti invitati ad un pigiama party lungo due giorni a casa mia" disse Evan con tono quasi solenne.  
"Casa tua quella grande" chiese Zavier.  
"Ho solo quella quindi sì?" rispose Evan  
"Che bomba ci sta. Io ci sono" disse Raul "tu Alain vieni vero?"  
"In teoria sì" disse nervoso "in pratica…"  
"Zavier? Oh perfetto ci siete tutti e quattro"  
"Alana? Che ci fai qua?" chiese suo fratello.  
"Te lo dico fra poco, intanto seguitemi" rispose lei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola  
> ho aggiunto altre tag che spero aiutino. ci saranno altri momenti slice of life e altri più incentrati sul mandare avanti la trama, ma servono tutti


	13. Capitolo 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il preside della scuola ha una notizia per i nostri quattro protagonisti

L'ufficio del preside era una stanza dall'aspetto antico come il resto della scuola. Disponeva di due scrivanie, una di fronte alla porta d'ingresso e l'altra direttamente appoggiata alla finestra e veniva usata solamente per ammassare sopra documenti e fogli vari. Tra le due scrivanie vi era una porta in legno scuro decorata finemente. La parete opposta alla finestra era occupata interamente da una libreria, un armadio e una cassettiera tutte in legno scuro. La stanza era illuminata grazie alla grande finestra che buttava sulla strada.  
Raul era già stato in un ufficio simile quando qualche settimana fa la professoressa di letteratura si era scordata un libro nel suo ufficio. Quel giorno Raul scoprì che ogni insegnante dispone di un ufficio e che anche quello della professoressa di letteratura ha una porta decorata come quella che ha il preside nel suo ufficio e che ignorava totalmente dove portasse.

Il Preside gli stava aspettando in piedi appoggiato alla scrivania e canticchiando una delle hit del momento. Il preside era un uomo che andava per la quarantina, sempre allegro è un po' giocherellone. Più alto di Evan, aveva capelli neri con un evidente striscia grigia (forse una tinta, forse l'età che avanzava) portati pettinati all'indietro, un paio di occhiali dalla montatura metallica, di forma quadrata e molto sottili e un divertente paio di baffi che l'uomo si divertiva a arricciare quando si annoiava o rifletteva. Indossava una camicia bianca con le maniche piegate a scoprire gli avambracci, un gilet grigio con strisce sottili completo di catena dorata e un paio di pantaloni dello stesso materiale e motivo del gilet. Gli abiti erano aderenti in modo da risaltare la sua figura muscolosa.  
"Oh eccovi eccovi prego entrate" disse subito dopo che Alana aprì la porta del suo ufficio "Allora sedetevi pure. Un attimo" disse notando che c'erano solo due sedie.

"A me non serve sto pure in piedi qua" disse Alana appoggiandosi al tavolo pieno di documenti ammassati.  
"Ok come vuoi" disse il Preside, che aprì la porta decorata e ne uscì quasi subito con due poltrone identiche a quelle marroni presenti nella stanza.  
"Ok adesso potete sedervi" rise lui "allora… ragazzi ho un annuncione per voi" esclamò divertito sedendosi alla sua sedia.  
"Voi quattro siete dei maghi. Delle streghe. Degli stregoni. Insomma siete capaci di usare la magia" annunciò lui dopo un respiro profondo.  
"Ah" disse Alain.  
"Proprio come me!" esclamò Alana felice  
"TU!" esclamò Zavier in un misto tra sorpreso e contrariato.  
"Esatto, ma ne parliamo più tardi" disse lei lasciando spazio al Preside.  
"Lo so siete sorpresi o forse no dato che ieri avete tutti avuto una strana esperienza o sbaglio" disse il Preside "tua sorella mi ha raccontato della nebbia"  
"Ah beh sì…" disse Zavier imbarazzato "e comunque sì, tutti e quattri abbiamo vissuti cose strane ieri"  
"Io fluttuavo" disse Evan.  
"Io credo di aver fatto sogni premonitori" aggiunse Raul.  
"E io ho alzato la temperatura in camera mia a quaranta gradi" concluse Alain.  
"Ecco bene bene, allora questa bellezza qua non sbagliava" disse il Preside mentre tirava fuori da sotto il tavolo una sfera di cristallo "stamattina sono arrivato in ufficio e la sfera continuava a mostrarvi le vostre immagini. Sapete questa è pensata apposta per individuare le streghe i maghi appena iniziano a manifestare i poteri"  
"E ha approfittato di me per andare a raccogliervi, dato che uno di loro è mio fratello" intervenì Alana.  
"Eheh già. Comunque è tardi tra poco devo andare, ma prima..." disse alzandosi e aprendo uno dei cassetti e tirando fuori quattro quadernetti "tenete questi. Sono dei manuali che spiegano delle formule magiche basi come accendere una candela o buttare fuori la spazzatura senza uscire di casa"  
"Grazie mille" risposero insieme i ragazzi prendendo un quadernetto a testa.  
"E ora devo proprio andare. Alana gli spieghi tu per la scuola per favore?" chiese il Preside.  
"Certamente. Faccia buon viaggio" gli augurò lei.  
"Ci proverò" disse lui che, schioccando le dita, scomparì dei loro occhi in una nuvola di luccichini.  
"Oh cielo speriamo non finisca in un posto pericoloso come l'ultima volta" disse Alana sospirando "allora, per la scuola: finirete il quarto anno normalmente, mentre il quinto (più altri due) lo farete nella sezione magica della scuola" spiegò lei "non vi preoccupate, le vostre famiglie lo sanno già che avete i poteri, abbiamo fatto un po'   
di telefonate stamattina"  
"Mh chissà quanto importerà a mio fratello" mormorò Raul.  
"Oh gli importa il giusto" disse Alana "comunque ci sono più streghe e maghi di quello che credete"  
"Ah sì?" a Evan gli si illuminarono gli occhi.  
"Già, ma in genere veniamo notati solamente da altre streghe e maghi" disse lei.  
"In che senso?" chiese Zavier.  
"Oh lo scoprirai. Ma ora è tardi potete andare. Zavier vai da solo che ho delle cose da fare" disse lei.

I quattro ragazzi arrivarono all'ingresso dove si fermarono lì per un attimo prima di andare a casa.  
"È solo lunedì ed è già una settimana da pazzi" osservò Zavier.  
"Eh già e questo weekend ci si vede tutti a casa mia" esclamò Evan "vado a prendere le cose per l'allenamento ci vediamo domani"  
"A domani" lo salutarono gli altri tre.  
"Oh no" si ricordò Raul "non abbiamo chiesto dell'anello e del corridoio"  
"Ok, ma era importante? Cioè ok ci siamo addormentati in quel corridoio, ma è successo qualcosa di male? No." osservò Zavier.  
"Inoltre non sappiamo niente della magia" disse Alain.  
"Mh vero, ma se succede qualcosa direi che è meglio comunicarlo" disse Raul. Gli altri due approvarono e poi si separarono e tornarono nelle proprie case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> ho aggiunto altre tag e mi scuso nuovamente per errori di battitura e ortografici vari (ho questa brutta cosa che non rileggo mai niente)  
> btw... get ready for some horny


	14. Capitolo 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Durante gli allenamenti Evan sperimenta con i suoi poteri. Gli altri si chiedono come gestirli meglio

Mancavano solo due giorni al pigiama party a casa di Evan. Quel pomeriggio Evan aveva convinto gli altri tre ad assistere agli allenamenti della squadra di atletica al campetto della scuola, o meglio, aveva dovuto convincere Alain a venire, ancora non proprio entusiasta del suo nuovo gruppo di amici non richiesto, con cui però iniziava ad andare d'accordo. Proprio quella mattina aveva dato il suo numero di telefono agli altri ragazzi, così che potessero metterlo nella chat di gruppo.  
"Allora vediamo un po' che incantesimi ci sono qui" disse Raul aprendo curioso il suo manuale.  
"Ieri cercavo di regolare la temperatura in casa, ma era sempre o troppo calda o troppo fredda" disse Alain mentre sfogliava il quaderno.  
"Io ieri ho provato per un'ora in doccia a creare una nuvola da temporale, però ho fallito,venivano solo nuvole bianche" disse Zavier osservando un gruppo di ragazzi che correva.   
"Credo che sia già un buon inizio" osservò Raul "io non ho alcuna idea come controllare i miei sogni"  
"Però ogni sera vedi qualcosa, certo è vago, ma è qualcosa" disse Alain.  
"Vero, stanotte ho sognato un bicchiere che cadeva e si rompeva." osservo Raul "Però sarebbe carino se una delle mie premonizioni si avverasse, sapete per confermare che non sto sognando cose a caso".

Anche Evan provò a fluttuare intenzionalmente in quei giorni, ma falliva sempre. In compenso però ci riusciva quando non serviva: proprio quella mattina circa all'alba si è trovato a sbattere contro la tenda del letto a baldacchino perché il suo corpo aveva iniziato a fluttuare nel sonno. Se non vi fosse stata la tenda a bloccarlo, avrebbe sbattuto sul soffitto probabilmente. Mentre effettuava il suo ultimo tiro di giavellotto gli venne un'idea.  
"Dato che ora siamo rimasti solo noi qui" iniziò lui già tramando "potrei andare dove si fa salto in lungo e provare a sollevarmi quando mi do lo slancio. Che ne pensate?"  
"Cioè tu vuoi provare, dopo solo tre giorni che ti si sono risvegliati i poteri magici" iniziò Zavier "provare già ad usarli?"  
Evan capiva cosa intendeva: tra tutti era quelli a cui i poteri si attivavano a caso. Zavier e Alain riuscivano già a fare qualcosa, seppur non soddisfacente, mentre Raul aveva i poteri solo quando dormiva. Però d'altronde "se non mi alleno non miglioro mai"  
"Beh sì" rispose Raul "allora vai. Ti supporto"  
"Ti… supporto anche io, immagino" disse Alain.  
"Ok insomma cosa vuoi che succeda" disse Zavier alzando le spalle.  
"E andiamo" esclamò Evan e corse alla postazione di salto in lungo. Si fermò alla linea di partenza e chiuse gli occhi e provò a concentrarsi. Dopo un respiro profondo partì a correre.  
《Sollevati, sollevati, sollevati》 pensava intensamente nei pochi metri di rincorsa. E poi saltò, ma lo fece ad occhi chiusi e quando li riaprì era oltre la buca di sabbia e a circa sei metri di altezza. Ebbe un momento di terrore che venne subito rimpiazzato da entusiasmo.  
"CE L'HO FATTA" urlò Evan.  
"Lo vediamo" esclamò entusiasta Zavier mentre insieme agli altri due lo raggiungeva.  
"Bene adesso scendi. Come facevi le scorse volte?" chiese Alain da terra.  
"Ehm pensavo intensamente 'Stai giù'" e appena lo disse cadde di colpo giù a terra.  
"Prendiamolo" esclamò Raul, ma il massimo che poterono fare fu attutire un po' il colpo.  
"Scusate peso un po'" disse Evan mentre si rialzava dopo aver schiacciato Alain.  
"Lo sento, Signor Ottanta Chili di Muscoli" disse Alain.  
"Ottantadue e mezzo" lo corresse Evan.

"Secondo voi ripetersi delle parole in continuazione potrebbe aiutare a gestire i nostri poteri?" chiese Alain mentre aspettavano che Evan uscisse dagli spogliatoi.  
"No ci ho già provato ieri mentre provavo di nuovo a creare nuvole da temporale" spiegò Zavier "non se perché con lui funzioni"  
"Con te non funziona, ma con me potrebbe. Torno subito." Disse mentre entrava negli spogliatoi. In quel momento Evan uscì.  
"Perché è entrato nei bagni?" chiese lui mentre si infilava il borsone in spalla.  
"Non ne ho idea" disse Raul. Lo aspettarono per un minuto circa e poi Alain li raggiunse contrariato.  
"Ok ripetere delle parole non funziona avevi ragione tu" disse Alain impuntato.  
"Avete provato con altre parole?" chiese Raul.  
"Ho provato con qualunque parola riguardante il calore e non ho ottenuto risultati" disse Alain.  
"Ah bene" disse Evan.  
"Sì beh, comunque gli abbiamo appena scoperti questi poteri, non possiamo mica essere subito bravi" osservò Zavier.  
I quattro ragazzi aspettarono insieme che l'autista di Evan arrivò e poi tornarono a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello.  
> ho scritto un capitolo al pc ma è stato stancante non so come mai. comunque ho delle idee per i prossimi capitoli, ma ho paura di esagerare


	15. Capitolo 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I quattro protagonisti si preprarano il pigiama party

Quel giovedì sera erano tutti impegnati a scegliere che vestiti portare a casa di Evan. Tutti tranne Raul, che aveva deciso che sarebbe rimasto senza niente e indossare solo la sua vestaglia nera (quella rossa l'avrebbe lasciata a casa). Al momento era impegnato a scorrere la chat di gruppo sdraiato sul letto indossando la vestaglia nera aperta e solo un perizoma nero dalla sua collezione.

E. > Raga avete tutto pronto per questo weekend?  
R. > sì  
Z. > Ci sto lavorando  
A. > Ci sto lavorando anche io.

Alain non sapeva che fare.   
《Quale pigiama è il più presentabile e quale ha meno buchi?》 si chiedeva davanti al cassetto dei pigiami mentre il telefono continuava a squillare.

R. > ho un dubbio  
Z. > Sentiamo

Raul si scattò due foto allo specchio, una indossando la vestaglia nera e una con quella rossa e le inviò nella chat.

R. > preferite quella rossa decorata, ma dalla silhouette normale o quella nera semplice, però molto più svolazzante e ariosa?  
E. > Io nera e svolazzante  
Z. > Voto rossa e decorata  
R. > pareggio. alain sarai l'ago della bilancia

Alain aveva tirato fuori tutti e cinque i sui pigiami, ma uno non contava perché non gli stava più e un altro venne eliminato perché troppo bucato. Prese un attimo il cellulare.

A. > Dico rossa e ricamata.  
R. > abbiamo una vincitrice. grazie a tutti per aver votato  
E. > Non c'è gusto in questa chat

Evan era impegnato ad attaccare stelle fluorescenti sul soffitto nella zona proprio sopra al suo letto. Aveva provato ad usare la levitazione, ma non riusciva a coordinare lo stare in aria e l'attaccare stelle al soffitto, così si era fatto portare una scala pieghevole da Matilda e l'aveva aperta pericolosamente sul suo letto, però si teneva sul ferro del baldacchino attualmente senza tenda.  
《Sarà bellissimo quando le vedranno domani》 pensò Evan attaccando una delle ultime stelle.  
"Signorino posso entrare" chiese Matilda bussando alla porta.  
"Sì entra pure" disse lui.  
"Volevo chiedere il menù per questo weekend- SIGNORINO È PERICOLOSO" esclamò lei.  
"No stai tranquilla ho quasi finito. Ah il menù… devo controllare le allergie" si ricordò lui.

E. > Avete qualche allergia alimentare?  
A. > No.  
Z. > Non vado matto per i peperoni, ma per il resto mangio tutto  
R. > no posso mangiare tutto

"Allora per il menù fai quello che vuoi, ma non mettere peperoni che a Zavier non piacciono"  
"Sarà fatto. E stia attento con quella scala per favore" la governante chiuse la porta.  
"Sì lo farò" disse mentre attaccava l'ultima stella, poi scese dalla scala, la chiuse e la appoggiò in un angolo.

Z. > Dobbiamo portare altri abiti… civili o basta solo il pigiama?  
E. > Ehm… portate un ricambio se volete. Comunque sono pieno di vestiti, ma fate come volete.

《Scopro le braccia o non scopro le braccia》 pensò Zavier davanti a due maglie identiche della stessa band con l'unica differenza che una aveva le maniche intere e l'altra le aveva brutalmente strappate.  
"ALANA! MI SERVI!" urlò lui dalla sua stanza.  
"COSA C'È?" urlò lei dal piano di sopra.  
"METTO LA MAGLIA DEI BLACKBERRY HEARTS CON LE MANICHE O QUELLA SENZA MANICHE"  
"METTI QUELLA DELLE SOLAR GIRLS"  
"PAGAMI"  
"ANTIPATICO! METTI QUELLA SENZA MANICHE"  
"GRAZIE PER IL CONSIGLIO" urlò per l'ultima volta.  
《Per fortuna abbiamo i muri insonorizzati in questa casa》 pensò mentre riponeva la maglia con le maniche nel cassetto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo  
> ecco da qui… parte una parte molto slice of life che vi giuro sembra un filler ma non lo è please resistete


	16. Capitolo 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan va a prendere in macchina i suoi amici

Venerdì sera arrivò e Evan uscì insieme all'autista a prendere i suoi amici. Il primo era Zavier. La macchina arrivò davanti ad un condominio alto almeno cinque piani e con un ascensore che si poteva osservare in azione dall’esterno. Poco dopo l’arrivo di Evan, l’ascensore salì dal piano terra al quinto piano per poi scendere di nuovo in basso. Poco dopo Zavier emerse dal poltrone d’ingresso indossando una felpa nera con le borchie e jeans neri con pezze in tessuto scozzese rosso cucite sulle ginocchia.   
“Siamo punk stasera” osservò Evan.  
“Sono sempre punk. Piuttosto… posso mettere la borsa nel bagagliaio?”  
“Ah già. Claude, mi apri il bagagliaio. Al resto ci penso io.” disse Evan all’autista.  
“Subito signorino” disse il giovane uomo al volante. Un rumore sordo segnalò l’apertura del portabagagli.  
Evan scese dalla macchina e lui e Zavier andarono dietro e Evan aprì la porta. Zavier buttò un po’ sgraziatamente la borsa nel bagagliaio vuoto della Mercedes.  
“Signorino?” chiese stranito Zavier.  
“Lo odio e lo trovo terribile, ma i Padroni di Casa lo impongono” disse Evan “i Padroni di Casa sono i miei genitori” chiarì.  
“Oh ecco.”  
“E questo fine settimana sono via di casa” esclamò felice Evan “quindi si fa festa!” i due ragazzi tornarono in macchina.  
“Possiamo partire” disse Evan all’autista.

Raul abitava in un condominio più alto, ma meno moderno e luminoso rispetto a quello in cui abitava Zavier, in quanto una volta era utilizzato come stabile per un’azienda meccanica e si trovava nella ex zona industriale. Raul gli stava aspettando seduto su un gradino dell’ingresso. La macchina si fermò proprio davanti a lui e Evan scese ad aprirgli il bagagliaio.  
“Buonasera, butta pure la borsa qua dietro” gli disse Evan mentre sollevava la portiera.  
“Ok. Vedo la testa di Zavier, ciao Zavier” disse Raul mentre poneva la borsa.  
“Ciao Raul. Scrivo a Alain che manca solo lui.” disse Zavier prendendo il telefono.  
“Alain abita un po’ lontano da qua… beh in realtà abita più lontano da noi in generale” disse Evan mentre rientrava in macchina.  
“Sei riuscito a farti dare il suo indirizzo? Wow che talento” osservo Zavier mentre si spostava per far spazio a Raul.  
“Voleva farsi venire a prendere a scuola, ma l’ho convinto che è una scocciatura” disse Evan mentre la macchina partiva.

La casa di Alain era piccola e un po’ sgangherata, ma aveva comunque un suo perché. Aveva anche un piccolo giardino all’ingresso, seppur incolto, pieno di erbacce e probabilmente infestato di animali, ma né ad Alain e né a sua madre importava granchè. Quando la macchina di Evan arrivò, lui stava chiudendo la borsa.  
“Siamo venuti in pace” esclamò Evan appena scese.   
“Lo so” rispose Alain uscendo dalla porta. Se la chiuse dietro e lo raggiunse.  
“Prego la borsa” disse Evan invitandolo ad porla insieme alle altre, cosa che Alain fece con più grazie degli altri due.  
“Io mi metto davanti, tu mettiti al mio posto accanto a Zavier” gli indicò Evan mentre correva dall’altro lato della macchia e saliva sul posto accanto all’autista. Alain seguì l’indicazione, salì sui sedili dietro e ricambiò il saluto degli altri ragazzi.  
“Direzione: casa mia!” esclamò entusiasta Evan mentre l’autista metteva in moto la macchina.

Poco fuori città e contornata di tanto verde, risiedeva la villa di Evan, un’enorme mansione a due piani con un muro bianchissimo e un tetto blu scuro. Con un telecomando l’autista aprì il cancello dipinto di oro lucido e percorse il vialetto piastrellato fino ad arrivare direttamente davanti al portone di ingresso. Prima che l’autista potesse scendere ed aprire le porte ai ragazzi, venne preceduto da un Evan un po’ euforico. Evan aprì la porta di Raul e poi andò ad aprire il bagagliaio, passò le borse ad ognuno e andò a bussare alla porta. Matilda gli aprì quasi subito.  
“Benvenuti, prego entrate” gli accolse calorosamente la governante.  
“Matilda questi sono Raul, Zavier e Alain. Ragazzi lei è Matilda la governante e quello è Claude l’autista” Claude fece un cenno di saluto cordiale.  
“Per quando preparo la cena?” chiese Matilda mentre i ragazzi entravano.  
“Per le otto va bene. Ora in camera mia” esclamò partendo in quarta verso le scale in marmo che portavano al piano di sopra. Gli altri ragazzi lo seguirono camminando.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> è un po' un capitolo inutile? forse sì


	17. Capitolo 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ragazzi organizzano una sfilata di moda in attesa della cena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> potrebbe essere un capitolo inutile

“Dato che abbiamo un’ora e mezza...” iniziò Evan.  
“Oh no e ora cosa ha tramato?” si chiese Alain in via di arrendersi.  
“...facciamo un fashion show?” disse Evan sorridendo.  
“In pigiama?” chiese Zavier.  
“Ovvio. Inizio io” disse correndo in bagno.  
“Che stanchezza” si lasciò sfuggire Alain mentre si sedeva sull’enorme letto a baldacchino.

Evan in bagno si spogliò fino a rimanere solo con indosso il sospensorio, piegò bene i vestiti e li appoggio su uno sgabello, prese un paio di pantaloncini azzurri molto corti e li indossò. Poi uscì dal bagno  
“Category is: Pigiama Party Eleganza” disse aprendo a porta e camminando fino davanti ai tre ragazzi che nel frattempo si erano seduti sul letto.  
“Non vedo alcuna eleganza” disse Alain per niente entusiasta.  
“Io vedo delle trasparenze” notò Zavier.  
“Cosa?” disse Evan mentre andò davanti allo specchio “cavolo è vero. Si devono essere consumati forse?” disse, notando che dal tessuto si notavano perfettamente il jockstrap e tutto ciò che esso non copriva. “Oh beh fa niente. Datemi dei voti dai!”  
“Io volevo dare otto, ma i tuoi pettorali e la trasparenza mi intimidiscono, quindi do sette” disse Alain iniziando a stare al gioco.  
“Apprezzo la scelta di stare mezzo nudo e do otto” disse Zavier.  
“Stessa cosa di Zavier e apprezzo particolarmente le trasparenze, quindi nove”  
“Yay! Ok via al prossimo” disse Evan sedendosi sul letto.

Zavier si alzò ed andò nell’enorme bagno di Evan. Il suo lavandino in pietra era enorme comparato alla dimensione media dei lavandini da bagno e aveva sia una doccia gigantesca che una vasca idromassaggio rialzata. Il bagno era di un bianco accecante come tutta casa. Zavier si cambiò e si mise la maglietta dei Blackberry Hearts con le maniche strappate e un paio di pantaloni della tuta nera che Zavier aveva tagliato poco in modo che scoprissero il ginocchio.  
“Mi dispiace dirvi che oggi scoprirò solo le mia braccia e i miei polpacci” disse uscendo da bagno.  
“Va bene così non è una gara” lo rassicurò Evan  
“Hey quella band è quella che Claude ascolta sempre quando in macchina siamo solo noi due” disse Evan notando il logo.  
“Figo” esclamò “Comunque… che voti mi date”  
“Otto e mezzo per il look da ribelle” disse Raul  
“Otto, perchè non mi intimidisci” disse Alain  
“Otto anche io” disse Evan

Raul fu il prossimo. In bagno rimase completamente nudo e si infilò la vestaglia rossa che aveva vinto le selezioni in chat la sera prima.  
“Siete pronti per lo show?” esclamò Raul aprendo la porta.  
“No” disse Alain. Raul arrivò davanti ai tre ragazzi stupiti per la scelta di una vestaglia.  
“C’è qualcosa sotto” disse Evan sospettoso.  
“Hai proprio ragione” disse Raul. Si girò e si slacciò la vestaglia e la tolse scoprendo il suo corpo nudo e si girò verso ai ragazzi coprendo la zona intima con la vestaglia “non c’è niente sotto”  
“Ah” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire mentre non sapeva dove guardare.  
“Beh la gara di nudità l’hai vinta tu” osservò Evan.  
“Belli quei piercing” disse indicando i due anelli appesi ai capezzoli di Raul.  
“Ah sì grazie. Un attimo” disse lui e senza vergogna si girò nuovamente di schiena, tirò fuori qualcosa dalla tasca e abbandonò a terra la vestaglia, rimanendo nudo davanti agli altri. Si piegò per indossare un perizoma nero con una striscia rosa fluo perfettamente al centro e sul davanti “ho un piano di riserva”.

Alain fu l’ultimo ad entrare in bagno per cambiarsi. Raul aveva preso un nove da tutti, ma da Alain prese solo un sette causato dall’imbarazzo provocato. In bagno dalla sua borsa tirò fuori Il Pigiama Bello e lo indossò.  
“Eccomi qua” disse Alain per niente emozionato.  
“Oh ma abbiamo un completo ben coordinato qua” notò Zavier. Il pigiama di Alain era composto da pantaloni lunghi blu scuri, più stretti intorno alle caviglie e una maglia a maniche corte celeste con una taschina sul petto, colletto e rifiniture delle maniche dello stesso colore dei pantaloni.  
“Ehm… sì” disse guardandosi.  
“Beh qualcuno di noi dovrà pur essere quello fashion” disse Evan.  
“Ah sì sicuramente io, ovvio. Vi prego datemi dei voti” chiese Alain sperando di poter mettere fine a questa sofferenza. Dopo aver raccolto tre otto e mezzo, si unì agli altri tre.

“Domanda stupida, ma noi dove dormiamo?” chiese Zavier mentre osservava i mobili della stanza.  
“Su questo fantastico letto enorme” disse Evan.  
“Effettivamente è enorme” notò Raul “sicuramente Alain è contentissimo”  
“Assolutamente, non vedo l’ora” mentì Alain.  
“Oh eddai sarà divertente” disse Evan mentre si infilava una enorme felpa bianca e blu “è quasi ora di cena, scendiamo. E chiuditi la vestaglia”  
“La sto chiudendo” disse Raul e insieme scesero per cena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> confermo: è un capitolo inutile, ma nonostante non mi pento di niente (btw qualcuno sta leggendo sta cosa? comincio a dubitare. non che mi interessi tho)


	18. Capitolo 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dopo cena è tempo di decorare i manuali ;) tutto normale

Matilda aveva preparato quattro piatti ricolmi del suo miglior riso fritto, uno dei cibi preferiti di Evan, a cui si illuminarono gli occhi quando arrivò in cucina.  
"E non c'era nemmeno un peperone" fece notare a Zavier.  
"Grazie, ma avrei chiuso un occhio e poi magari chi se ne accorgeva" disse lui alzando le spalle.  
"Comunque sono solo le… nove. Cosa avevi in programma?" chiese Raul.  
"Avete portato i manuali come vi ho chiesto?"  
Tutti e tre mossero la testa in segno di affermazione.  
"Bene" esclamò Evan e si alzò dal letto, tirò fuori una scatola da sotto di esso e la appoggio sopra il copriletto.  
"Direi che è ora di personalizzarli" disse aprendo la scatola rivelando un mucchio di carte colorate, nastri, fiocchi e adesivi.  
"Ok in effetti queste copertine marroni hanno già stancato e li abbiamo solo da cinque giorni" osservò Raul.  
"Esatto! Forza prendete quello che vi pare" disse Evan prendendo della carta regalo blu.  
I quattro ragazzi iniziarono a decorare e rivestire i loro manuali, nello stile e modo che ognuno riteneva più appropriato.   
"Dove le hai trovate tutte queste cose. Cioè… sono proprio tante" osservò Alain mentre guardava dentro la scatola.  
"Matilda tiene le carte dei pacchi di Natale da circa dieci anni (e in questa casa circolano molti regali durante le Feste) e poi mi piace comprare adesivi" rispose Evan.  
"Ti piacciono soprattutto quelli morbidi" disse Zavier attaccando un adesivo di un cuore spezzato al suo manuale rivestito principalmente di carta nera e viola.  
"Sì perché… sono morbidi" disse aprendo un pacco proprio di quegli adesivi.  
"Non hai altri di questi qua con l'orsetto bianco. Ho mi manca solo un piccolo buco prima di finire" disse Raul mentre cercava nella scatola.  
"Non ne ho idea, è la prima volta che la apro completamente e guardo quante cose io e Matilda abbiamo accumulato" rispose Evan mentre creava una tasca di carta sul retro del quaderno.  
"Mh peccato. Oh, guarda un po' qua" disse incollando un fiore glitterato sull'ultimo spazio libero.

Un'ora dopo i ragazzi avevano finito di personalizzare i propri manuali e si poteva perfettamente evincere le personalità di tutti loro. La copertina del manuale di Alain era tutta rossa, con il suo nome ricavato ritagliando le lettere da carte regalo in colori e motivi contrastanti sul davanti, mentre il retro aveva pochi adesivi, principalmente di animaletti con espressioni di indifferenza. Zavier aveva usato carta nera e viola e adesivi di fulmini e animali arrabbiati sia sul davanti che sul retro. Il suo nome era stato scritto su un piccolo rettangolo lasciato libero nell'angolo in alto a sinistra del davanti. Raul invece riempì il suo manuale di carta rose e ne aveva usate diverse, tutte circa dello stesso colore, ma attaccate a strisce verticali. Ogni striscia aveva un suo gruppo di adesivi diverso, raccolto per personaggio. Evan invece aveva reso il suo manuale più "funzionale" ritagliando e incollando una tasca da della carta regalo blu, più scura di quella usata per rivestire il quaderno. Gli adesivi più usati erano quelli raffiguranti facce sorridenti o che ridevano ed erano concentrati sulla tasca e sulla costola del libro.

Finita la decorazione e rimesso tutto in ordine, sfogliarono insieme i propri manuali.  
"Ok è stupido che in un manuale non ci sia scritto come migliorare a gestire i propri poteri" di lamentò Alain.  
"Sì, però tieni conto che ognuno ha poteri diversi e che ogni potere si utilizza e allena in modo diverso" gli fece notare Zavier.  
"Mi sembrava di aver letto che ognuno nasca con un potere specifico, ma anche che si possono imparare più poteri" disse Raul.  
"Sì, ma prima sarebbe il caso che imparassimo ad usare meglio i nostri poteri specifici" disse Zavier "e anche imparare qualche Magia Comune".  
"Sono tante quelle" disse Evan.  
"Lo so ma sono anche utili" fece notare Zavier.  
"Ok dobbiamo assolutamente imparare questa qua" esclamò Raul indicando la pagina del Sabba.  
"Oh certo il Sabba. Sapendo cosa si fa lì non ne dubito che ci vuoi andare" disse Alain.  
"Con tutte quelle comuni che potevi prendere proprio una di quelle più difficili dovevi scegliere" lo rimproverò scherzosamente Zavier.  
"Sentite, ma se ci provassimo? Al massimo non funziona" disse Evan.  
I ragazzi notarono che effettivamente non vi era nulla da perdere, così si chiusero in un cerchio, tutti e quattro gambe incrociate e iniziarono a concentrarsi sul luogo magico in cui si teneva il Sabba. Iniziarono a sentire una strana sensazione allo stomaco, che ben presto si espanse a tutto il corpo. I loro respiri si fecero più pesanti mentre lentamente iniziavano a levitare grazie alla magia, ma non riuscirono a spingersi oltre e senza che nessuno di loro si distraesse, la magia si interruppe.  
"Visto? Abbiamo tutti sentito qualcosa" disse Evan.  
"Effettivamente… wow" disse Alain sorpreso. E poi si udì un rumore come qualcosa che cade in bagno. Visto il rumore doveva essere qualcosa di pesante e consistente.  
"Ok?" esclamò Evan.  
"Andiamo a vedere" disse Raul. Tutti insieme si avvicinarono lenti e attenti alla porta del bagno, Evan la aprì e proprio al centro, sul pavimento, era comparso un libro molto grande, sia di spessore che di formato, e dall'aspetto molto vecchio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hole  
> visto che questo pigiama party portava a qualcosa? Visto? ugh we stan. no comunque sto scrivendo di meno quindi aggiorno di meno (fate conto che il mio google doc è gia al cap 22 so...)
> 
> mi scuso in per inconsistenze future e passate, vi autorizzo a dire "davidgerously forgot"


	19. Capitolo 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> C'è qualcosa dentro quel libro

Il librone apparso dal nulla aveva gli angoli decorati in oro e una copertina in pelle molto scura abbastanza consumata. Sul retro era vuota, ma davanti aveva una scritta, anch'essa in oro.  
"Grimoire?" si chiese Evan prendendolo in mano e leggendo la scritta "Uh come pesa!" notò.  
"Grimorio è un po' un nome vago per un libro che immagino sia magico, dato che è apparso molto a caso" osservò Raul "cioè… i nostri manuali anche si chiamano grimori".  
"Apriamolo. Cosa volete che vada storto" disse Zavier. Portarono il libro sul letto e i ragazzi si sedettero attorno ad esso. Evan lo apri. Tutte le pagine erano vuote.  
"Ah beh" noto Alain "sono proprio vuote le pagine. Non consumate: vuote"  
{Siete sicuri?}  
Delle scritte apparirono sul libro con la sorpresa di tutti.  
"Wow!" disse Evan emozionato "c'è qualcuno dentro questo libro, o forse è solo un libro parlante!"  
{Non posso dirvi chi sono} disse il libro.  
"Perché sei qui Grimoire?" chiese Zavier.  
{Chiamatemi Gretchen. Sono qui per aiutarvi} disse il libro.  
"Davvero?" disse Zavier "cosa sai dirci dell'anello che abbiamo trovato"  
{Qualcuno è rinchiuso in quell'anello. Proprio come me in questo libro, ma lui ha bisogno di aiuto e in fretta} disse il libro.  
I ragazzi si guardarono tra loro preoccupanti. Facendo due calcoli, si resero conto che erano stati scelti da chiunque fosse stato rinchiuso nell'anello per essere salvato.  
"Hai detto che ha bisogno di aiuto. Quindi vuol dire che è minacciato da qualcuno?" chiese Raul.  
{Esatto. Tenete sempre d'occhio l'anello.}  
"Per fortuna che lo porto sempre dietro" disse Zavier, andando alla sua borsa e tirandolo fuori da una tasca.  
{Bene. Per ora ho finito} e il libro si chiuse sigillato. Non poterono più riaprirlo.  
"Eh? Cosa? No torna indietro abbiamo altre domande?" esclamò Alain.  
"Tranquillo tornerà. Però che settimana frizzante questa eh?" disse Evan "Intanto lo metto qua" e mise il libro nella libreria.

"Ha detto che si chiama Gretchen… chissà come ci è finita dentro quel librone? E da quando vive lì? E perché?" si chiese Zavier.  
"Dovremmo fare una lista di cose da chiederle quando deciderà che è ora di riaprirsi" disse Raul.  
"Approvo. E pensiamoci domani che è tardi e ho una cosa da farvi vedere!" disse Evan.  
Dopo essersi lavati i denti, i ragazzi si infilarono sotto le coperte dell'enorme letto.  
"Ok spengo la luce" disse premendo l'interruttore. Il buio entrò nella stanza, ma sopra il letto iniziò a illuminarsi qualcosa. Tutte le stelle che Evan aveva incollato al soffitto si illuminarono insieme creando un'atmosfera sognante.  
"Che figo. Hai usato i tuoi poteri?" chiese Raul.  
"Volevo, ma ho fallito, quindi ho usato una scala" disse lui infilandosi a letto.  
"Beh molto bello. Buonanotte signori" disse Zavier girandosi nel letto.

Raul fece un sogno particolare quella notte. Niente strane premonizioni, ma solo una grande e infinita distese di nuvole chiare sui toni rosate. Ma anche gli altri avevano sognato quella distesa di nuvole, grazie ad una magia fatta da Gretchen prima di rinchiudersi dentro al Grimoire.  
La mattina Raul fu il primo a svegliarsi.  
《Che fastidio la luce del sole negli occhi però》 penso lui abbagliato da un raggio che entrava dalla finestra.  
《Sì non dormo mai in quel punto》 gli rispose Evan  
"Aspetta un attimo!" esclamarono in coro Evan e Raul.  
《Giuro che se mi hanno svegliato alle sette di mattina di un sabato...》 penso irritato Alain per essere stato svegliato di colpo.  
"Sono le nove e mezza" rispose Zavier "hey no che sta succedendo?"  
《Abbiamo la telepatia?》 disse Evan alzandosi dal letto e aprendo il suo manuale "Si confermo: è telepatia".  
"Ok ma come è successo?" si chiese Zavier.  
"Il manuale non dice niente su poteri spontanei, che non siano quelli che si risvegliano attorno ai diciotto anni" osservò Alain senza distogliere lo sguardo dal manuale e iniziando a camminare per la stanza.  
"Forse Gretchen sa qualcosa. Oh?" esclamò Evan. Il posto in cui aveva messo il Grimoire nella libreria era vuoto.  
"È scomparsa. Ma tanto ha detto che tornerà quindi stiamo tranquilli" disse Raul sfregandosi gli occhi.  
"Mh è vero" disse Alain alzando gli occhi al cielo "ho fame andiamo a fare colazione."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> sono un po' meno preso da WT, ma ho ancora qualche capitolo da parte so dw


	20. Capitolo 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I ragazzi si allenano il sabato mattina

La TV in cucina era accesa sul notiziario e Matilda la stava guardando seduta al tavolo mentre mangiava yogurt e muesli.  
"Il ventiduenne Alabaster Copperfield pare sia scomparso da otto giorni. L'ultima volta che è stato visto è stata prima della partenza verso una spedizione in solitaria nei Boschi della Perdizione da cui avrebbe dovuto tornare due giorni fa, ma si suppone che Alabaster non sia neanche arrivato alla sua destinazione"  
I ragazzi arrivarono in cucina proprio nel bel mezzo del servizio sulla sparizione. Matilda era così assorta che non si accorse del loro arrivo.  
《Raul, ma...》chiese Zavier  
《Sì. Potrebbe essere lui》 disse in riferimento al suo sogno premonitore. In effetti Alabaster Copperfield era un ragazzo giovane e con capelli ricci e neri. Entrava quindi nella descrizione, seppur vaga, della persona scomparsa che Raul aveva sognato.  
"Oh siete qui! Cielo potevate avvisarmi. Preparo la colazione" disse Matilda appoggiando nel lavandino la ciotola vuota.  
"Tranquilla eravamo concentrati anche noi sul telegiornale" disse Evan mentre tutti e quattro prendevano posto.  
"Oh è terribile. È un ragazzo di ventidue anni. Dove potrà mai essere? Starà bene? E la famiglia?" di chiese agitata la governante mentre mescolava l'impasto.  
《Wow è coetaneo di mio fratello…》 pensò Raul.  
《E anche di mia sorella…》 gli rispose Zavier.

"Alabaster Copperfield... che strano nome" rifletté Alain.  
"Beh di strani nomi ne esistono. Pensa a me" disse Zavier.  
"Già vero! Potevano chiamarti "Xavier", però… non lo hanno fatto" disse Raul "comunque… che ne pensi Evander?"  
"NO!" esclamò Evan.  
"Evander? Che cavolo…" chiese Alain stupito.  
"In famiglia sono pazzi lasciate stare" disse Evan imbarazzato.  
《Se ti prendo…》 disse Evan a Raul che rispose con una risata.  
"Beh che scoperta" disse Zavier.  
"Già, ma cambiamo argomento: non è strano che i nostri compleanni siano tutti concentrati nei primi tre mesi dell'anno?" disse Evan  
"Ah sì. Non ci avevo pensato" disse Alain.

Dopo colazione i quattro ragazzi si allenarono di nuovo con i loro poteri, con scarsi risultati. Si allenarono nello spazioso giardino sul retro, ben nascosto grazie ai numerosi alberi e dalla lontananza della casa in generale.  
"Sono stremato" disse Evan sdraiandosi sull'erba "e non ho ottenuto neanche un risultato"  
"Almeno voi potete fare qualcosa" disse frustrato Raul "io non so da dove cominciare. Penso a qualcosa prima di addormentarmi? Non penso a niente?"  
"Uh…" disse Ecan cercando di aiutarlo.  
"Ah non serve" disse Raul.  
A qualche metro di distanza Zavier aveva creato una nuvola direttamente sopra un cespuglio di rose.  
"Forza, trasformati in un temporale" pregò lui tendendo le mani alla candida nuvola che non accennava a scurirsi.  
"Ti prego almeno diventa minacciosa, non serve della pioggia, basta solo un colore minaccioso" disse iniziando a perdere la pazienza.  
"È circa un'ora che ci prova" disse Raul a Evan, ormai seduto accanto a lui, osservando Zavier litigare con una nuvola.  
"Lui e Alain sono quelli che… hanno più potere? Non so se si spiega" notò Evan.  
"In effetti. Almeno Zavier può creare nuvole e Alain…" disse Raul distogliendo lo sguardo dalla nuvola e passando ad Alain in salotto che si agitava arrabbiato "...riesce a cambiare la temperatura. Nessuno di loro riesce a fare quello che vuole, ma almeno fanno"  
"Esatto" osservò Evan "io vorrei almeno non schiantarmi quando scendo. Ah, e regolare l'altezza a cui salgo"  
"E io vorrei sapere come prevedere il futuro a comando"  
"Credo che la morale sia la solita" disse Evan.  
"Allenarsi e aspettare, aspettare e allenarsi" dissero in coro i due compagni di classe.  
"Salve" disse Alain uscendo in giardino. Il ragazzo era bagnato di sudore. "Potrei avere bisogno di una doccia"

"Rileggi un po' cosa dice il manuale. Forza, rileggilo" ordinò Alain a Zavier da sotto la doccia.  
"Termomagia: potere di infodere calore e gelo in un ambiente, oggetto, essere vivente" lesse lui direttamente dal libro.  
"Ecco! Sia calore che gelo! Dove sta il gelo? Non sarei qui ora" si lamentò Alain da dietro i vetri opachi.  
"Ok senti il gelo arriverà. Un giorno" Raul provò a tranquillizzarlo. "Dovresti concentrarti sul calore per ora" gli consigliò. Alain emise un sonoro sbuffo.  
"Ok ho trovato dei vestiti che possono starti. Oh e puoi tenerli, a me non stanno, sai com'è le spalle e le gambe e tutto…" disse Evan entrando con il cambio per Alain.  
"Ok come vuoi" disse Alain mentre si passava lo shampoo in testa.

Alain rimase da solo in bagno. Indossando l'accappatoio, osservò il suo cambio scelto da Evan.  
《La maglietta va bene》 pensò aprendo la maglietta nera semplice con un taschino rosso sul pettorale destro 《i pantaloni e i calzini anche sono ok. Ma le mutande…》 disse prendendo con due dita il paio di slip rosso con delle fiamme ovunque 《...sono trash, però farò finta di niente e ringrazierò.》  
Alain si cambiò e raggiunse gli altri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ciau  
> dopo di questo iniziano dei capitoli cringe e tbh sono ancora in tempo a cambiarli??? probabilmente lo farò??? vediamo. comunque... mh beh


	21. Capitolo 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raul finalmente ottiene quello che vuole

“Dai proviamoci di nuovo” pregò Raul agli altri dopo cena.   
“Secondo me è troppo presto” disse Zavier incrociando le braccia appoggiato al muro.  
“Cioè...” iniziò Alain alzandosi pigramente dal divano “che è presto è vero, ma d’altronde prima o poi lo faremo” disse appoggiandosi accanto a Zavier.  
“Non dobbiamo per forza andarci” disse Zavier.  
“No è vero, però possiamo. E poi non mi pare che il manuale accenni a grandi pericoli” disse Alain.  
“Confermo, non dice niente.” disse Evan indicando la pagina riguardante il Sabba sul manuale “io dico proviamoci di nuovo. Così Raul starà zitto per un po’”.  
“Hey!” esclamò Raul lanciandogli uno dei tanti cuscini sul letto. Zavier sospirò.  
“Ok vedo che siamo due voti contro uno. Alain ti pre-”   
“Andiamoci. Evan ha ragione” disse Alain “magari Raul fa silenzio poi” disse lui guardando Raul, che rispose con un sorriso e un occhiolino.  
“Tre a uno. Oh yes!” disse Raul saltando dal letto. “Forza prendete i vostri manuali andiamo a far festa!”  
“Sempre che un librone antico non ci cada in testa come scorsa volta” disse Evan mentre saliva sul letto.  
Quando furono tutti e quattro riuniti, seduti a gambe incrociate in cerchio sul letto, fecero tutti e quattro un respiro profondo e si presero per mano.  
“Ok signori, concentriamoci e pensiamo intensamente alla formula” disse Raul  
“SIgnori? Lasciamo stare” sospirò Zavier.  
I ragazzi si concentrarono sulle parole del manuale e come la sera prima, si sollevarono in aria, ma stavolta sparirono in una nuvola di fumo nero.

Si ritrovarono nel mezzo di una foresta buia con solo un bagliore in lontananza. Erano un po’ storditi e indossavano tutti quattro dei pantaloni e delle tuniche a metà coscia con cappuccio in tessuto nero non proprio morbidissimo.  
“Ci siamo riusciti! Grandi ragazzi, complimenti a tutti” esclamò Raul entusiasta.  
“Il libro non parlava di questi vestiti e non c’è niente di cui complimentarsi abbiamo solo seguito il libro” disse Zavier.  
“A chi importa? A me no”. disse Raul.  
“Beh…” disse Alain “è ben un po’ strano” osservò.  
“Ok sì, ma non è importante. Il Sabba credo sia lì” disse Raul indicando il bagliore lontano.  
“E allora andiamo” disse Evan. Lui e Raul si avviarono per primi, seguiti da Alain e per ultimo un sospettoso Zavier.  
I quattro seguirono la luce e arrivarono al Sabba che si teneva in una radura circolare nel mezzo del bosco, con quattro grandi fuochi ad ogni punto cardinale. Un grande gruppo di persone danzava e cantava intorno ad ogni fuoco.  
“Oh c’è il buffet lì” esclamò Evan indicando un lungo tavolo pieno di cibo.  
“Cavolo è proprio… tanto cibo” osservò Alain.  
“Quella tenda era prevista?” chiese Zavier indicando una grande tenda simile a quelle di un circo nel mezzo della radura.  
“Non ho qui il manuale ma... no…” disse Alain distogliendo lo sguardo dal banchetto da cui Evan stava già iniziando a servirsi.  
“Siamo già a due cose non previste. Bene” disse Zavier un po’ nervoso “Raul dov’è?”

Raul si era allontanato per andare a vedere tutto quello che c’era in quella radura. Schivò persone che ballavano e tavoli pieni di cibo. Notò una strana assenza di demoni.  
“Credevo ce ne sarebbero stati di più. Insomma perchè la gente balla” si chiese a questo proposito.   
Alain e Zavier cercarono Raul per qualche minuto prima di ricordarsi di una cosa importante: 《La telepatia! 》 si dissero a vicenda.  
《Chiamalo tu.》 disse Alain. Zavier di mise in contatto con Raul.  
《Hey dove sei finito? Ti abbiamo perso e qui c’è giusto un po’ tanta gente》  
《Sono davanti alla tenda nera》 disse Raul 《raggiungetemi… se vi va?》  
《Sì puoi scommetterci che ci va》 rispose Zavier. 《Hey voi due, dobbiamo andare alla tenda nera》 disse Zavier a Evan e Alain.  
I quattro ragazzi si trovarono di fronte all’entrata della tenda.  
“Beh è ben strano” osservò Evan “strano che non se ne parli da nessuna parte nel manuale”  
“Eh già… entriamo?” propose Raul.  
“Sei troppo entusiasta” disse Alain a Raul.  
“Concordo con Alain” disse Zavier“ però… direi che è il caso di entrare”.  
“Raul vince ancora” esclamò Raul.  
《Parla di sé in terza persona… non ce la posso fare》 pensò Alain mentre entravano nella tenda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeeey look who's back in da house... con i miei disastri di scrittura  
> comunque... forse faccio troppi dialoghi? devo trovare un'alternativa?  
> btw mi sono distratto con i dlc di pokemon e poi ho dovuto cestinare gli originali capitoli 21, 22 e 23 perchè erano orribili... però... intanto take this


	22. Capitolo 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brutte esperienze al Sabba

L’interno della tenda era buio e apparentemente non c’era nessuno. Si sentivano solo gli schiamazzi del Sabba ovattati e nient’altro. I quattro appena entrati si guardarono intorno, per quanto fosse loro possibile farlo nel buio della tenda. I quattro rimasero i silenzio per qualche minuto prima di incamminarsi.  
《Vedo della luce la》 disse Zavier ponendo l’attenzione su una luce rossa proveniente da un angolo lontano.  
《Non so è una luce rossa. Non mi fido molto devo dire》 disse Evan.  
《Quindi non ti fidi dei semafori?》 chiese Raul.  
《Soprattutto dei semafori》 rispose Eva. Alain sospirò. Ignorando i problemi di Evan, tutti e quattro andarono verso la luce rossa e arrivati, notarono che in realtà la luce proveniva da un corridoio molto lungo.  
《Visto che non c’era da fidarsi》 disse Evan. 《Quindi adesso dobbiamo percorrerlo tutto immagino》  
《Immagini bene》 rispose Zavier mentre partiva per primo all’esplorazione. Fu ben presto seguito dagli altri e insieme percorsero il corridoio pervaso di luce rossa spettrale. Camminarono a lungo e il corridoio sembrava non finire mai, fino a che non arrivarono ad un bivio. Raul e Alain andarono a destra e Zavier e Evan andarono a sinistra.  
《Vedete qualcosa di diverso?》 chiese Zavier a Raul e Alain.  
《Negativo. Tutto uguale al corridoio di prima: luce rossa, pareti scure e lisce, niente porte né lampade.》 rispose.  
《Già niente lampade. Da dove viene questa luce rossa?》 chiese Alain.  
《E chi lo sa. Comunque da quanto stiamo camminando? Mi sembrano ore》 disse Zavier.  
《Inizio ad avere male ai piedi in effetti. Oh?》 Raul si fermò e si interruppe. Lui e Alain erano arrivati ad un vicolo cieco, anzi per la precisione, un punto in cui la luce rossa veniva sostituita dalla nera oscurità.  
《Da qui in poi è buio che facciamo》 chiese Raul Evan e Zavier si fermarono e si guardarono.  
《Non ne ho idea. Noi abbiamo ancora molta strada illuminata》disse Zavier. Raul e Alain si fermarono e osservarono il buio di fronte a loro.  
《Allora che facciamo?》 chiese Raul ad Alain.  
《Uh… non so...》 rispose lui incerto. Mentre i due riflettevano su cosa fare, stavano ignorando che nell’oscurità una creatura misteriosa si stava muovendo verso di loro, ma non lo stava facendo silenziosamente.  
《Lo senti?》 chiese Raul.  
《Cosa? Aspetta...》 Alain si concentrò un po’ di più e avvicinò un orecchio al buio. 《Direi che c’è qualcosa che striscia la dentro》notò.  
《Ragazzi...》 Zavier si intromise nella conversazione  
《Scappate! E in fretta!》 esclamò Evan.  
《Cosa? Perchè?》 chiese Raul, ma prima che potesse ricevere una risposta, lui e Alain vennero attaccati da un enorme serpente che provò a mangiarli.  
《Ecco perché! Corri!》 esclamò Alain e insieme i due partirono alla fuga inseguiti dall’enorme serpe. Corsero a perdifiato fino al bivio dove si riunirono con Zavier e Evan. Il serpente pareva essere scomparso, ma alle loro spalle un enorme fauce si era aperta nelle pareti e provò a sbranarli. Fortunatamente se ne accorsero in tempo e riuscirono ad evitarla, ma quello che prima era uno spoglio corridoio ora era invaso di occhi bocche piene di denti. Mettendo da parte un po’ di paura, i quattro iniziarono a correre cercando di evitare gli attacchi e gli ostacoli che gli venivano posti davanti e riuscirono ad uscire dal corridoio sani e salvi. Si ritrovarono quindi nella stanza buia in cui erano entrati.  
《Bene. E adesso come usciamo da qui?》chiese ansimante Zavier.  
《Credo che l’uscita sia lì? Vedete quelle striscie sottili di luce?》 disse Raul.  
《Ah sì. Bene andiamo》 disse Zavier e seguendo la fioca luce, uscirono dalla tenda incolumi, tranne Alain che aveva un graffio sulla mano.  
“Niente di grave” disse lui leccando la ferita. “Uhm. Non so cosa mi abbia colpito, ma sa di fragola” disse dopo aver pulito la ferita.  
“Ok adesso andiamo” ordinò Zavier e tutti insieme uscirono dalla radura e tornarono nei boschi in cui erano arrivati. Nei boschi si presero per mano in cerchio e si concentrarono nuovamente sulla formula che gli aveva portati al Sabba.  
“Non sta funzionando” disse Alain dopo qualche minuto che ci provavano.  
“Perfetto siamo bloccati qua e nessuna di quelle persone sicuramente ci aiuterà perché è troppo impegnata a cantare, ballare e riempirsi di cibo” disse irritato Zavier.  
“Parte di quel cibo non ha nemmeno sapore” disse Evan un po’ triste.  
Arresi, i quattro si sedettero a terra. Camminare era fuori discussione dopo aver corso come dei pazzi evitando di essere mangiati dai muri.   
“Ok ci siamo riposati abbastanza” disse Zavier dopo circa mezz’ora. Col disappunto di Evan, iniziarono a camminare in direzione opposta al Sabba e camminarono per quello che sembrava essere un tempo infinito, tanto che iniziava a fare alba.  
“Quanto è grande questa foresta?” chiese Evan brancolando per la stanchezza.  
“Non lo so e poi non sappiamo nemmeno dove siamo? Lontani da casa? Vicini? Dall’altra parte del mondo? Chissà” disse Raul mentre si appoggiava ad un albero e si sedeva a terra. Gli altri seguirono il suo esempio e si sedettero tutti a terra. Senza accorgersene, si addormentarono.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> odio scrivere “i quattro” e odio sapere poche parole chiedo scusa se è una tortura da leggere raga lo è anche per me


	23. Capitolo 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il pigiama party è finito e Eva torna alla sua vita. O quasi...

I quattro si svegliarono nell'enorme letto di Evan indossando i loro pigiami. Zavier, che era schiacciato dagli altri tre, fu il primo a svegliarsi.  
“Alzatevi immediatamente!” ordinò appena fu un minimo più cosciente. Uno ad uno gli altri tre si svegliarono e si alzarono dal letto un po’ intontiti.  
“Ti prego non dare ordini di prima mattina” lo pregò Evan tornando a letto e sdraiandosi accanto a Zavier.  
“Non per andarti contro, ma è mezzogiorno” gli disse Alain guardando il cellulare.  
“Oh no” disse Evan. Bussarono alla porta della stanza. Era Matilda.  
“Signorino cosa vuole per pranzo?” chiese gentile da dietro alla porta “Non siete scesi per fare colazione va tutto bene?”  
“Ahah sì… va tutto bene” disse Evan mentre cercava di rimettersi in sesto. “Siamo solo andati a letto tardi tutto qui. Per pranzo… fai quello che c’è”  
“Non è un po’ vago” sussurrò Alain.  
“Ok sarà fatto” disse Matilda e se ne andò.  
“Sì è vago, ma non ci dobbiamo preoccupare” rispose Evan.

Si fece sera e Evan e Claude accompagnarono Zavier, Alain e Raul nelle loro rispettive case. Sulla via del ritorno Claude fece partire “Witch Hunt” dei Blackberry Hearts e tenne il ritmo muovendo la testa.   
“La vedo triste” disse Claude dopo aver notato che Evan si era incupito dopo che se n’era andato Raul, l’ultimo a scendere dalla macchina.  
“Sì beh...” Evan non era pronto a tornare alla sua vita casalinga di tutti i giorni, senza supporto emotivo dei suoi genitori e con i ridicoli standard imposti dalla madre. Claude continuò a guardarlo ogni tanto preoccupato mentre tornavano a casa.  
Arrivati alla villa Matilda riferì a Claude che “l’aereo dei signori Wang sarebbe arrivato tra un’ora”. Claude doveva quindi subito ripartire.  
“Vengo anch'io” disse Evan. Sia Claude che Matilda reagirono sorpresi al fatto che Evan volesse passare ancora più tempo chiuso nello stesso spazio con i suoi genitori del previsto. “Non sono pazzo, tranquilli. Andiamo adesso per favore?” chiese lui.  
Claude e Evan risalirono in macchina immediatamente e in mezz’ora arrivarono all’aeroporto e il giovane autista parcheggiò la macchina davanti all’ingresso. Nella macchina calò il silenzio per due minuti.  
“Che c’è che mi guardavi prima?” chiese Evan dal sedile posteriore.  
“Sembrava triste tutto qui. Immagino fosse per i suoi amici?” chiese Claude senza girarsi.  
“Sì in effetti è per loro”  
“Lavoro per la vostra famiglia da poco, è vero, però… non ha mai portato amici a casa?”  
Evan ci pensò. In passato altri suoi coetanei erano stati a casa sua, ma erano figli di amici e colleghi dei suoi genitori e non erano proprio il massimo del divertimento.  
“Sì ho avuto altri… amici a casa” disse Evan “Ma loro sono diversi”. Calò di nuovo il silenzio. Evan guardò Claude attraverso lo specchietto retrovisore. Aveva occhi e capelli marroni e i capelli erano ricolmi di gel. Una volta Evan si svegliò prima del solito e lo vide fare colazione con i capelli allo stato naturale, ricci e folti.   
“Ora è lei che sta guardando me” disse Claude un po’ scherzando.  
“Sì è così” disse Evan senza staccare lo sguardo dallo specchietto. Evan si spostò dietro al sedile dell’autista.  
“Signorino che sta facendo?” chiese Claude.  
“Ti dispiace se...” disse baciandogli le labbra da dietro. Fu un bacio breve, ma intenso. Quando si staccarono si guardarono per pochi secondi. “No, non mi dispiace, ma abbiamo solo venticinque minuti” disse Claude.  
“Metto la sveglia con il cell” disse prendendo il telefono in mano e impostando la sveglia a venti minuti da quel momento. Intanto Claude scese dalla macchina e salì nei sedili dietro, togliendosi la giacca e il cappello. Evan buttò il telefono a terra e i due ricominciarono a baciarsi con più passione, spogliandosi a vicenda

L’aereo dei signori Wang arrivò in orario come previsto. Ad accoglierli la coppia trovò Claude e Evan.  
“Evan tesoro, sei venuto anche tu. Che caro” disse sua madre senza togliersi gli occhiali da sole e facendo finta di abbracciarlo.  
“Ma che sorpresa” si limitò a dire il padre, un po’ brillo. I signori Wang salirono subito in macchina, Claude prese le valigie e le mise nel bagagliaio mentre Evan, che ancora doveva salire, lo guardava con un sorriso beffardo. Claude rispose con un occhiolino dopo aver chiuso il bagagliaio. Insieme salirono anche loro in macchina e partirono per casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh salve.  
> ALLORA. non chiedetemi da dove viene questa svolta romantica tra Evan e Claude, dico solo che mi sembrava interessante ok? ok.  
> e non per farvi terrorismo psicologico, ma arriveranno capitoli più lunghi. :)


	24. Capitolo 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incontri interessanti in bagno

Tre settimane dopo dal pigiama party continuavano a non esserci novità riguardo alla sparizione di Alabaster Copperfield. Le ricerche non danno successo, testimoni non ce ne sono e non ha nemmeno lasciato tracce. In compenso il gruppo aveva fatto progressi sull’utilizzo dei poteri: Alain ora poteva gestire il calore in una stanza e sapeva infondere un po’ calore negli oggetti, Evan riusciva a gestire come e quando levitare e aveva smesso di schiantarsi a terra, Zavier riusciva a creare nuvole di pioggia a comando e Raul…  
“Hai preso nove all’interrogazione di storia vero?” chiese Raul ad Alain durante ricreazione.  
“Sì! E tu...”  
“Mentre ero in vasca, ieri sera, mi è apparsa la vostra insegnante di storia che dava dei voti” spiegò Raul “e tu prendevi nove”.  
“Non potevi dirmelo stamattina che ero nervoso?” disse Alain.  
“No niente spoiler” rispose Raul.

Le previsioni di Raul ora avvenivano non solo in sogno, ma anche quando era sveglio. Purtroppo non riusciva ad averle quando voleva lui, ma era comunque un miglioramento ben accetto. I quattro ragazzi erano seduti alla solita panchina da cui ormai per quasi un mese si sedevano ad ogni intervallo. Evan stava fissando il cellulare sorridendo dall’inizio della pausa.  
“Con chi ti stai scrivendo che sorridi così tanto?” chiese Zavier.  
“Magari sta guardando dei meme” disse Raul.  
“No ha ragione Zavier mi sto scrivendo con qualcuno” disse Evan allegro e posando il telefono.  
“Con chi? I tuoi lo sanno?” chiese Alain.  
“Facciamo che ancora non ve lo dico e no, non lo sanno e non devono saperlo” disse Evan.  
“Ricevuto Capitano” rispose Zavier.  
“Comunque ragazzi… chi è quello?” chiese Alain indicando un ragazzo snello con i capelli neri, con le punte tinte di rosso e un piercing sul labbro inferiore. Gli altri tre si fermarono a guardarlo un attimo.  
“È Luka Sawayama ed è il presidente del Concilio degli Studenti! Dove hai avuto la testa per tutto questo tempo?” chiese sconvolto Zavier.  
“Credevo lo sapessi che sembro sveglio, ma non lo sono” si giustificò Alain. “Comunque… che ridere sembra Raul che ha subito l’influenza di Zavier per troppo tempo”.  
“Aiuto è vero” rise Raul e tutti gli altri lo seguirono.

《Cavoli mi scordato di dirvelo prima. Ho dei biglietti per il concerto delle Solar Girls di venerdì》 disse Zavier a lezione.  
《Io ci sono!》 esclamò quasi immediatamente Alain.  
《Siamo impegnati con un compito in classe, però vengo anch'io》 disse Raul. 《Non credo che Evan ti abbia sentito, prima ho provato a chiedergli una cosa e sono quasi sicuro non abbia ricevuto il messaggio. Comunque glielo chiedo dopo》.  
《Ok grazie. Comunque non provare a chiedermi niente》 disse Zavier.  
《Non chiedere niente neanche a me per favore》disse secco Alain.  
《Maledizione》 si limitò a dire Raul.

Alain chiese di poter andare in bagno dato che non sopportava più la lezione di matematica un po’ per l’argomento e un po’ per il modo di insegnare dell’insegnante. Entrò nel bagno dei ragazzi, ricoperto di piastrelle grigio scure e lavandini in pietra anch’essi grigio scuri. Alain ignorò la zona dei lavandini e si diresse verso la finestra con sotto il termosifone e ci si sedette sopra ed essendo ormai aprile non era accesso. Tirò quindi fuori il cellulare e iniziò a recuperare le storie instagram di Raul.  
《Canzone, canzone, post condiviso, un’altra canzone. Oh!》 Alain si interruppe su una foto di Raul, un selfie allo specchio con addosso una nuova vestaglia (secondo la descrizione). Una delle maniche era calata giù apposta per scoprire metà del petto.  
《Interessante. Molto interessante》 pensò Alain mentre impediva che si passasse alla prossima storia tenendo un dito sullo schermo.  
La porta del bagno si aprì e Alain venne interrotto. Nel bagno entrò Luka che si lavò le mani e si mise apposto i capelli.   
“Hey” Luka salutò Alain mentre finiva di sistemarsi.  
“Hey” rispose un po’ freddo Alain.  
“Lezione noiosa anche da te?” chiese Luka mentre lo raggiungeva sul termosifone.  
“Sì, matematica” rispose Alain togliendo lo sguardo dal telefono solo per un attimo.  
“Già capisco” disse Luka sedendosi accanto ad Alain. Stettero così per quello che sembrava un infinità (in realtà solo trenta secondi) fino a che Luka non riaccese la conversazione.  
"Non hai caldo in questi giorni" chiese.  
"Mh no. Ok il riscaldamento globale, però non mi sembra niente di anormale" rispose Alain.  
"Sarà. Comunque do una festa in piscina questa domenica pomeriggio" disse Luka. "Sei invitato. E porta i tuoi amici ovviamente".  
"Ah. Ok." rispose Alain.  
"Bene. Ci si vede domenica allora" Luka gli fece l'occhiolino e se ne andò.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hola  
> boh allora ecco da qui partiranno i capitoli più lunghi e un pochino più ispirati forse? mah chissà


	25. Capitolo 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gretchen si rifà viva e ha una richiesta particolare

"Dove abita Luka Sawayama?" chiese Alain a fine scuola.  
"Ah io lo so. I nostri padri sono tipo amici o colleghi o collaboratori… non so non mi interessa, però abita nel mio quartiere. Però dall'altra parte. Vi mando la posizione" disse Evan. "Ci sono per il concerto comunque".  
"Ah bene perfetto. No, sapete sono quasi obbligato ad andarci quindi…" disse Zavier.  
"Tranquillo ti supportiamo noi" disse Raul. "Comunque non è presto per le feste in piscina? È solo metà aprile"   
"Sì, beh cosa ti devo dire andiamoci e basta. Al massimo ci porteremo una felpa" disse Zavier.  
"Immagino di sì. Oh è arrivato il mio autista. A domani" Evan salutò allegro gli altri e salì sul sedile accanto a quello del guidatore.  
"Ma Evan non sale sui sedili dietro? Come mai questo cambiamento?" chiese Zavier.  
"In realtà trovo molto sensato che si sieda davanti invece che dietro. Cioè sapete con il suo rifiuto delle "regole formali" di casa sua" osservò Alain.  
I tre si salutarono e tornarono a casa. Sulla via del ritorno Alain decise di scroccare un passaggio da un bus, quindi alla prima fermata disponibile salì dalle porte posteriori e si sedette nell'ultima fila. Il bus era nuovo e silenzioso ed andava a idrogeno e con lui tutti i nuovi autubus che avevano sostituito quelli vecchi qualche anno fa. Dato che anche alla fermata successiva il controllore non salì, Alain si rilassò un attimo e si guardò in giro. La corsa finiva poco prima del suo quartiere, ma non era un problema per qualcuno che andava e veniva a piedi ogni giorno. Il paesaggio cambiava di continuo fuori dal finestrino e ormai Alain non prestava più attenzione alla minaccia del controllore, ma si concentrava solo sul mondo fuori dal bus. Tuttavia qualcosa lo riportò alla realtà: un tonfo alle sue spalle lo risvegliò. All'altro estremo dell'ultima fila di sedili era caduto il librone di Gretchen in tutto il suo splendore e vecchiume. Alla vista del libro Alain sbiancò. Lo prese e scese alla prima fermata disponibile, camminò con il libro tra le braccia fino a trovare un posto sicuro. Dovette camminare fino al suo quartiere per trovarlo. Alain si nascose in una casa disabitata da anni e quasi in rovina. Senza farsi vedere entro da una finestra rotta e si sedette in quello che una volta era il soggiorno.

"Allora cosa c'è? Dove sei stata in queste tre settimane?" chiese Alain dopo aver aperto il libro.  
{Allora intanto si chiede "per favore" e secondo, non sono apparsa per i fatti miei che non starò qui a raccontare} rispose il libro.  
"Ok scusa" rispose seccato Alain. "Puoi dirmi, per favore, perché sei apparsa di nuovo"  
{Ho percepito un paio di cose: intanto siete più potenti e non solo nell'usare i propri poteri, complimenti} disse Gretchen attraverso le pagine del libro. {E so anche che avete una festa in piscina. State attenti}.  
"È una festa in piscina. Cosa c'è da stare attenti? Al freddo? Ci porteremo una felpa. Abbiamo anche un concerto comunque".  
{Per il concerto siete al sicuro e no, non dovete stare attenti al freddo, ma ad altro. Solo che non capisco cosa sia...}  
"Ah bene. In una botte di ferro siamo. Posso riferire ciò che ci hai detto agli altri o devo tenerlo per me?"  
{Non ho finito. Devi fare un'altra cosa}.  
"Ho dei compiti da fare e delle materie da studiare, però sentiamo".  
{Devi portarmi una Pietra Filosofale}.

Z. > Dove… dove la troviamo una Pietra Filosofale? E per quando la vuole?  
A. > Mi ha detto che la troveremo a casa Sawayama e non mi ha detti per quando.  
R. > ok quindi con una scusa dobbiamo farci un giro a casa di luka e frugare tra le cose della sua famiglia. che ci vuole.  
E. > Oppure entriamo a casa sua di notte o un giorno in cui non c'è nessuno  
R. > cioè beh sì anche questo può funzionare  
E. > Peccato che non credo sia in programma un'uscita della famiglia perché almeno uno dei miei genitori ne avrebbe parlato  
R. > mannaggia dobbiamo fare un furto una domenica pomeriggio e pure durante una festa  
Z. > Vi ricordo che rubare è illegale  
A. > A chi importa sono ricchi.  
E. > I Sawayama sono più ricchi dei Wang. Personalmente supporto il furto  
R. > supporto il furto anche io. più che altro per l'adrenalina  
Z. > Voi siete pazzi  
A. > Se ci beccano puoi sempre creare della nebbia. Oppure colpiamo qualcuno con uno di quei raggi che dice il manuale.  
Z. > Ah certo usiamo anche i poteri.  
E. > Ovvio che li usiamo???? Li abbiamo??? Facciamoci qualcosa???  
R. > io sono abbastanza bravo con quei raggi ci penso io in caso  
A. > Perfetto siamo d'accordo. Tutti noi cerchiamo, Raul userà i raggi e Zavier creerà nebbia in caso di necessità.  
Z. > Immagino che io non abbia altra scelta  
R. > siamo tre contro uno. arrenditi alla criminalità

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello  
> fra poco ripartono gli eventi sociali polarizzanti, ma mi pare siano solo 3 capitoli resistete pls


	26. Capitolo 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> È il giorno del concerto delle Solar Girls

Venerdì sera Evan, insieme a Claude, stava andando in macchina al concerto. Alain e Evan erano ei sedili posteriori.  
《Non ti siedi con noi qua dietro Evan?》chiese Raul.  
《No, perché poi stareste stretti per via delle mie spalle》 rispose Evan.  
《Touché》 rispose Alain. 《Smettila di essere sospettoso, lo sai perchè si siede sempre davanti》 disse poi soltanto a Raul.  
《Comunque domenica venite prima da me e poi insieme andiamo da Luka, vi va bene?》 chiese Evan.  
《Va bene.》 risposero Alain e Raul.  
《Idem. Comunque sono fuori ad aspettarvi e per favore fate in fretta che tira vento e non ho una felpa》 disse Zavier. Cinque minuti dopo, la macchina arrivò al palazzetto in cui si sarebbe tenuto il concerto. Zavier gli stava aspettando con in mano dei cartellini.  
“Certo che hai freddo se non hai le maniche” disse Alain. Effettivamente, nonostante negli ultimi due giorni aveva fatto molto più caldo del previsto, quella sera tirava un forte vento freddo.  
“Molto divertente. Ho qui i pass per il backstage” disse Zavier.  
“Addirittura” disse Raul mentre si infilava i pass al collo.  
“Beh ovviamente ho i pass per il backstage. Entriamo” disse Zavier. Entrarono quindi nel palazzetto, che già iniziava a riempirsi di gente.  
“Non dobbiamo preoccuparci dei posti grazie questi ragazzacci qua” disse Zavier indicando i pass. “Però prima vi faccio conoscere un po’ di gente” disse prima di aprire una porta con un adesivo di un sole con otto punte attaccato. I quattro si ritrovarono in un camerino, dai muri bianchi con appese varie fotografie di molti artisti che si erano esibiti in quel palazzetto, cinque postazioni dotate di grandi specchi rotondi (al momento solo quattro erano utilizzate) e una sedia in pelle nera davanti ad ognuno e molti vestiti scintillanti erano appesi su una rella.  
“Prima erano qua, dove sono andate?” si chiese Zavier.  
“Ti giuro non l’ho preso io” disse Alana mentre lei e altre tre ragazze intorno alla sua età entravano nella stanza. “Oh siete qui! Guarda chi si rivede!” esclamò Alana.  
“Aspetta ma tua sorella...” disse Alain  
“Fa parte delle Solar Girls. Cielo tu proprio non ti guardi intorno” disse Zavier.  
“Una delle Solar Girls non solo è tua sorella, ma è anche una strega E INOLTRE… le ho qui tutte davanti a me...” disse Alain con la bocca aperta.  
“Correzione: siamo tutte streghe. Comunque per sicurezza, io sono Xenia” disse una ragazza con i capelli corti e tinti di blu elettrico “lei con i capelli ricci è Sheila e infine la bionda qua accanto a me è Lyla. Alana la conoscete già”. Alain stava vibrando.  
“Salve sono vostro fan da tipo sempre vi ascolto sempre vi guardo sempre che bello che bei vestiti”  
“Alain. Le virgole” gli disse Raul.  
“Comunque torniamo a noi. Alana, dove hai messo i miei glitter?” chiese Lyla.  
“Ma non gli ho presi? Sennò gli avrei in faccia?” si giustificò Alana.  
“Sono là sotto credo” disse Evan indicando sotto una delle sedie che stavano di fronte agli specchi.  
“Ah è vero. Grazie. Scusa Alana” disse Lyla dopo aver raccolto un barattolino pieno di glitter rosa.  
“Tranquilla. Comunque dobbiamo cambiarci che fra dieci minuti si sale sul palco. Fuori da qua voi quattro” Sheila cacciò via i quattro ragazzi che andarono ai loro posti riservati sotto il palco. Alain vibrava ancora.  
“Toccatelo, vi prego, sembra il mio telefono quando posto una foto su Instagram” disse ridendo Raul con una mano sulla spalla di Alain.

“Secondo voi è possibile andare in overdose da divertimento?” chiese Evan. “No perché sta così da circa quando è iniziato il concerto” disse riferendosi all’espressione sorridente e imbambolata stampata sulla faccia di Alain.  
“Cioè è possibile. Ha assistito al concerto del suo gruppo preferito in prima fila e dopo averle incontrate nel backstage. Poi ha fatto delle foto con tutte e quattro e si è portato a casa una maglietta autografata.” spiegò Zavier. “Ed era anche il suo primo concerto”  
“Come lo riporterete a casa dato che dopo aver fatto le foto ha smesso di camminare?” chiese Alana, uscendo dal camerino indossando jeans e maglietta.  
“Ci pensiamo io e Raul. Anche Claude ci darà una mano immagino” disse Evan.  
“Si perché io torno con mia sorella.” disse Zavier.  
Evan e Raul portarono di peso Alain in macchina. Zavier gli seguì con in mano uno scatolone arancione.  
“Che ha?” chiese Claude quando aprirono le portiere.  
“Overdose da divertimento. Pare che possa succedere.” rispose Evan.  
“Mi fido” disse Claude.  
Evan e Raul sistemarono Alain sui sedili posteriori e Raul si sedette accanto a lui.  
“Le ragazze hanno fatto una scatola di gadget e roba varia per noi, ma credo che interessi molto di più ad Alain”  
“Concordo” disse Raul.  
“La tengo io davanti con me. A domenica.” Evan lo salutò e Claude partì.

“Non possiamo farlo entrare così” disse Evan.  
“Sì, non vorrei che sua madre pensasse che stia male o che abbia usato qualche sostanza...” disse Raul. Evan scese dalla macchina e si guardò attorno nella via poco illuminata. Studio tutti i giardini che aveva intorno fino a che non trovò quello che gli serviva.  
“Ok ho un piano” disse Evan. Lui e Raul tirarono fuori dalla macchina Alain e lo appoggiarono ad essa. Evan poi andò ad un giardino accanto e prese una pompa da giardino.  
“Cosa vuoi fare?” chiese Raul mettendosi dietro di lui. Evan senza dire niente aprì la pompa e un getto d’acqua fredda investì Alain che si riprese.  
“Ma che-” esclamò Alain quando il gettò si fermò.  
“Bene ha funzionato. Andiamo.” disse Evan.  
“Ma perché?” chiese Alain.  
“Perché è da due ore che stai imbambolato! Ripigliati!” esclamò Evan mentre rimetteva apposto la pompa. Alain era un po’ confuso e frastornato.  
Raul suonò alla porta e la madre di Alain venne ad aprire.  
“Per favore non ci chieda perché suo figlio è fradicio. Comunque ci siamo divertiti” disse Raul facendo entrare in casa Alain. La madre, sorpresa dalla situazione surreale non disse niente.  
“Ci vediamo domenica” disse Evan dalla macchina. Raul salutò e salì in macchina anche lui.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> uuuuuuuh... niente da aggiungere. ci sono un po' di pg nuovi qui e non succede granché. wait for more


	27. Capitolo 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> la festa in piscina è iniziata!

La macchina di Evan con dentro Alain, Zavier e Raul arrivò a casa sua perfettamente in orario come previsto.   
“Scusate se non se non sono venuto a prendervi, ma io e Matilda abbiamo dovuto risolvere una frivola diatriba tra i miei genitori” disse salendo in macchina con indosso occhiali da sole, una maglietta bianca e blu, pantaloni corti in jeans e infradito rosse.   
La macchina ripartì e solo due minuti dopo arrivarono di fronte alla grande villa della famiglia Sawayama.   
“Davvero è più grande della tua” disse stupito Alain.  
“Credo abbiano due o forse anche tre governanti. Sicuramente due.” disse Evan. Claude parcheggiò la macchina nel viale insieme ad altre macchine lussuose. Sempre nel viale, molte ragazze e ragazzi in tenuta estiva stavano andando alla festa   
“Lasciate pure e cose superflue qui” disse Evan.  
“Superflue?” chiese Zavier. Intanto Evan si stava togliendo maglietta e pantaloni ed era rimasto in costume a slip rosso.  
“Il cellulare e altre cose così” disse Evan. 《Abbiamo la telepatia e poi non so se anche i vostri sono impermeabili》  
“Addio cellulare” disse Raul. “Non potrò fare foto perché sennò ti rompi”.  
“Davvero una tragedia” disse Alain sarcastico.  
Scesero dalla macchina. Alain indossava una maglietta rossa completa di costume da bagno al ginocchio rosso e bianco, Zavier una delle sue magliette a cui aveva strappato le maniche nere e costume da bagno a metà coscia nero con i teschi. Raul invece aveva una camicia verde con motivo tropicale e costume a pantaloncino aderente nello stesso motivo che lui definiva “un abbinamento supremo”.  
《Quindi qual è il piano》 chiese Evan mentre percorrevano il viale in ghiaia.  
《Stiamo alla festa per un po’ a fare i fighi e a divertirci (o a fare finta di divertirci), e poi andiamo a ribaltare la casa》 disse Raul.  
《C’è molta gente. Sento già dei rumori dalla piscina e dietro di noi stanno ancora arrivando molte persone, forse la parte “divertiamoci” non servirà nemmeno》 disse Alain.  
《Sì ma io un po’ voglio divertirmi》 si lamentò Raul.  
《Va bene allora faremo entrambi. Comunque… che caso che Gretchen voglia una Pietra Filosofale e a casa Sawayama pare che ce ne sia una eh?》 notò Evan.  
《Già e non mi piace per niente, però ormai...》 disse Zavier. 《Stiamo attenti.》

I ragazzi arrivarono alla porta di ingresso, ma la trovarono chiusa. Due maggiordomi sulla mezza età (“Hanno ben due maggiordomi...” disse Evan) indicarono loro la strada verso il retro della casa. Percorsero una stradina in ghiaia che circondava la villa e arrivarono alla piscina, anzi…  
“Hanno tre piscine...” disse Evan sempre più sconvolto.  
“Cosa se ne fanno?” chiese Alain.  
“Non ne ho idea” rispose Evan.  
La festa era già ben avviata e ogni piscina era piena di giovani urlanti che giocavano, si schizzavano acqua a vicenda o semplicemente si godevano il pomeriggio. In un angolo, con lo stupore di Evan, un terzo maggiordomo più giovane degli altri due, serviva bevande ai partecipanti.  
“Dove sono le governanti?” chiese a bassa voce Raul.  
“Non lo so, non ho visto bene dentro e poi potrebbero anche essere tre” disse Evan.  
“Intanto ci separiamo e ci teniamo in contatto sapete come” disse Zavier. Gli altri approvarono e si divisero.  
《Qui è pieno di gente della nostra scuola》 disse Zavier mentre si metteva in fila per prendere qualcosa da bere.  
《E anche di figli di colleghi di mio padre》 notò Evan, mentre salutava due ragazze cercando di tenersi dentro il disgusto e l’imbarazzo.  
《Oh eccolo qui, Luka》 disse Evan.  
“Sei venuto che bello” lo salutò Luka. Indossava un costume dello stesso modello di Raul, solo nero e con due strisce rosse ai lati. “Dai togliti la maglia” lo invitò Luka.  
“Ah no sai, non avevo crema solare a casa e poi sono di pelle pallida già di mio” disse Alain ridendo per l’imbarazzo.  
“Tranquillo qui ne abbiamo a litri, ovviamente tutta massima protezione. Dai seguimi.” disse Luka.  
《Grande Alain, entra in casa e inizia a tastare il terreno》 disse Raul immerso nella piscina centrale  
《Fa silenzio. Però… ci proverò》 disse Alain. Luka aprì una porta scorrevole e ed entrò in quello che sembrava essere un giardino d'inverno, si guardò attorno e poi vide su un mobile in un angolo diverse bottiglie di crema solare e ne prese una.  
“Dai non essere timido” disse Luka.  
“Ok...” disse Alain e si levò la maglia. Luka iniziò a spalmargli la crema sulla schiena. All’inizio fu tutto un po’ freddo, ma poi passò.  
《Per fortuna non mi vede in faccia, sono rossissimo》 pensò Alain notando l’improvvisa vampata di calore che provò per quella situazione.  
《Cosa vedi?》 gli chiese Evan. Alain tirò un sospiro di sollievo, almeno aveva qualcosa per distrarsi.  
《Adesso siamo nel giardino d’inverno e non vedo pietre, né posso mettermi a cercare perché mi sta passando la crema sulla schiena》 spiegò Alain.  
《Cavolo vorrei esserci io al tuo posto》 disse Raul.  
《Sì ti prego facciamo scambio》 disse Alain. Intanto Luka aveva iniziato a passare la crema anche sulle braccia.  
《Si sta allargando: adesso ha iniziato le braccia》riferì agli altri.  
《Non puoi… fermarlo?》 disse Evan.  
《Ahaha ecco...》 disse Alain.  
《Non ti dispiace. Sì, abbiamo capito》 disse Zavier.  
“Faccio… anche le gambe se vuoi” gli disse Luka.  
“Sì fai pure” disse Alain. 《Oh no ora inizia le gambe!》 disse agli altri.  
《Immagino che non ti sia opposto》 disse Raul.  
《Ecco...》  
《Perfetto abbiamo capito.》 disse Zavier.  
“Ok dai ti faccio anche davanti” disse Luka riempiendosi la mano di crema. Alain annuì soltanto. Luka iniziò a spalmare sul petto e man mano scese giù.  
《Ok questo costume non nasconderà tutto per sempre》 pensò Alain tra sé e sé. Intanto Luka era arrivato fino all’ombelico.  
《Ecco, ci siamo》 pensò Alain. Le mani di Luka arrivarono ancora più giù e si infilarono leggermente dentro al costume di Alain, ma poi uscirono subito.  
“Fatto. Oh aspetta” disse Luka e gli spalmò con poca grazia un po’ di crema in faccia. “Ok. Ora vai a divertirti” gli disse facendogli l’occhiolino.  
“Sì lo farò grazie” disse Alain imbarazzato, prese la sua maglia e corse fuori lanciandosi in una piscina.  
《Sono salvo》 pensò lui.

《Ok siamo stati qui per abbastanza tempo, andiamo a cercare la pietra》 disse Zavier.  
《Nel giardino d’inverno c’è una porta che immagino porti al resto della casa》 disse Alain.  
《Ok andiamo lì》 disse Zavier. I quattro si riunirono lì e guardandosi alla spalle, aprirono la porta. Si trovarono davanti un grande e lussuoso soggiorno con mobili in legno scuro finemente decorati e diversi ritratti appesi al muro, me nessuna pietra.  
《Ok non c’è nessuno andiamo》 disse Zavier e attraversarono il soggiorno fino ad un altra porta. Zavier aprì un poco anche quella e notò che nel corridoio non vi era nessuno. Silenziosamente uscirono nel corridoio.  
“Se qualcuno chiede qualcosa, state cercando il bagno. Dividiamoci.” disse Zavier e così fecero.

note fine cap.: sto scrivendo questi ultimi capitoli utilizzando il comic sans e wow che miglioramento! quasi vorrei andare indietro e riscrivere tutti quelli vecchi (pre cap. 22 quindi), ma non lo farò. resteranno lì come monito.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yo  
> eccomi qua. che bello eh sono anche tornati i capitoli horny wow fantastico


	28. Capitolo 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Incontri e scoperte a casa dei Sawayama

Raul si diresse al piano di sopra e si trovò in un lungo corridoio con i pavimenti in marmo e qualche porta. Immaginando che non ci fosse nessuno, dato che Luka era alla festa e aveva intuito che i genitori non fossero in casa, aprì la prima porta dell’ala sinistra della casa senza curarsi che dentro ci fosse qualcuno. Purtroppo c’era qualcuno e non era nemmeno in condizione adatte per accogliere un ospite.  
“Oh cavolo scusa! Cercavo… il bagno” disse Raul imbarazzato.  
“Oh no tranquillo” disse il ragazzo che era nella stanza. Raul era piombato nella stanza all’improvviso mentre il misterioso individuo era steso sul letto indossando solo una maglietta.  
“No davvero vado via” disse Raul. 《Anche se...》pensò.  
“No resta mi vesto” disse mettendosi un costume identico a quello di Luka. “Comunque sono Seiji.” disse ponendogli la mano.  
“Raul. Piacere” disse. Guardandolo bene in faccia notò che era identico a Luka, solo senza piercing e capelli tinti, pettinati in modo da coprire la fronte, a differenza di Luka che li portava tirati indietro.  
“Immagino tu vada a scuola con mio fratello” disse Seiji.  
“Sì immagini bene” disse Raul ancora un po’ imbarazzato. “Perchè non sei giù alla festa?” chiese poi.  
“Ah beh avevo… cose da fare, se sai cosa intendo” disse Seiji sdraiandosi sul letto. “Non cercavi il bagno?”  
“Ah sì. Diciamo che mi è passata appena sono entrato qui” Raul si inventò una scusa per non andarsene.  
“Ah bene. Quindi puoi rimanere un po’ immagino” disse Seiji.  
《Evvai》 pensò Raul. “Immagino di sì” disse. Raul si guardò attorno. Le finestre erano coperte da tende color pesca, diffondendo nella stanza una luce soffusa. Il letto di Seiji era un letto matrimoniale, in legno chiaro e con un copriletto verde chiaro che stonava un po’ con le tende. Raul ipotizzò che fossero stati scelti da due persone diverse. Nella zona opposta alle finestre c’era la TV a schermo piatto, una poltrona a sacco nera, l’armadio e la libreria nello stesso legno del letto. Accanto alle finestre c’era la scrivania anch’essa in legno chiaro.  
“Sei venuto con qualcuno alla festa?” chiese Seiji.  
“Sì con altri tre miei amici, ma ci siamo divisi, sai com’è, c’è un po’ di caos e tanta gente” disse Raul.  
“Oh sì lo so bene. Comunque bello l’abbinamento camicia e costume” disse Seiji indicando con la testa al look di Raul.  
“Ahah grazie. Sì mi hanno fatto molti complimenti, non so perchè” disse Raul.  
“Perché è un’idea carina. Anzi” disse Seiji alzandosi dal letto “aiutami a scegliere un look carino per dopo dai” lo pregò lui.  
“Va bene” disse sospirando Raul.  
“Allora per prima cosa togliamo questi” disse Seiji spogliandosi completamente.  
《Oh no》 pensò Raul. Con la scusa di farsi comodo prese uno dei cuscini del letto e lo abbraccio strategicamente.  
“Perfetto” disse solamente.  
“Allora…” disse Seiji davanti all’armadio aperto. “Che ne pensi di questi due qua” disse con in mano un crop top nero trasparente e uno slip di marca nero.  
《Cavolo quel crop top lo voglio》 pensò Raul. “Beh mi sembra… ottimo” disse sforzandosi di guardare i vestiti e non in basso.  
“Bene lo provo” disse Seiji sorridendo e indossò i vestiti. Raul tirò un respiro di sollievo senza farsi notare. “Come sto?” chiese mettendosi in posa.  
“Bene insomma non c’è niente da dire. Fantastico.” rispose Raul.  
“Ho altre opzioni!” esclamò e velocemente rimase nudo di nuovo togliendosi e lanciando i vestiti in aria. Gli slip atterrarono perfettamente in faccia a Raul che li tolse subito, anche se con qualche esitazione.  
Seiji provò altri tre o quattro outfit, forse addirittura cinque, Raul non lo sapeva più, ma sapeva che ogni volta che doveva cambiarsi era un inferno. Finalmente Seiji si fermò.  
“Sai cosa?” disse lui.  
“No cosa?” chiese Raul. Seiji si spogliò di nuovo.  
“Non è forse meglio se rimango così?” chiese lui.  
“Ecco direi di no, cioè non puoi andare alla festa così, cioè si puoi, ma saresti l’unico e sarebbe strano” disse Raul iniziando a scaldarsi ancora di più.  
“Io dico che così va bene” disse Seiji e nel mentre salì sul letto, avvicinandosi a Raul come un leone e lanciando via il cuscino. “Secondo me sei d’accordo anche tu” disse avvicinandosi pericolosamente al viso di Raul e scendendo con una mano dal petto sempre più giù. “Oh sì se molto d’accordo” disse.  
“Sì, in effetti lo sono” disse Raul e si baciarono.

Zavier, dopo aver controllato sala da pranzo, cucina e bagno del primo piano senza trovare niente, arrivò al secondo piano e iniziò ad esplorare partendo dall’ala destra. La prima stanza era una stanza con un alto letto matrimoniale con copriletto bianco e piccoli fiori rosa. Tutta la stanza era molto chiara, dagli armadi, all’impalcatura delle finestre, ma il ferro scuro del letto e del lampadario stonava con il resto. Anche la moderna libreria compresa di impianto stereo stonava con il resto. Zavier si concentrò sulla libreria, magari vi era esposto qualcosa. Un libro in particolare catturò la sua attenzione dato che, a differenza degli altri e molto decorato e non aveva nessun titolo particolare. Zavier aprì il misterioso libro su una pagina qualsiasi. 《Non si capisce niente, ma che lingua è?》 disse dopo essersi ritrovato davanti ad un alfabeto sconosciuto e scritto molto piccolo. 《Non è arabo e non è ebraico》 penso analizzandolo da vicino 《E non ho nemmeno con me il cellulare per fare una foto. Oh beh a mali estremi》 pensò mentre strappava una pagina dal libro e se la infilava in tasca 《Basta che non mi bagno》. Rimise quindi il libro nella libreria e fece per andarsene, ma un rumore lo fermò. Rimettere il libro al suo posto aveva attivato un meccanismo che causava l’apertura di un passaggio dietro la libreria. 《Ok, un classico direi. Solo che...》 pensò Zavier 《Questo passaggio non è possibile che esista. Dall’altra parte di questo muro c’è il corridoio》 osservò Zavier un po’ confuso. L’apertura nel muro portava ad un luogo buio che non veniva illuminato neanche dalla luce della stanza.  
《Venite tutti al piano di sopra della casa, alla prima stanza che trovate nell’ala destra ho trovato un passaggio interessante》 comunicò Zavier agli altri.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> macciao  
> raga voglio fare un fancast di wow thing chi mi aiuta? pls! ♡


	29. Capitolo 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scoperte e brutte avventure nel passaggio segreto

“Cosa sarebbe un passaggio interessante?” chiese Alain appena lui e Evan entrarono nella stanza.  
“Sarebbe questo qua” disse Zavier indicando il passaggio nascosto dalla libreria. “Dove sta Raul? Non credo abbia ricevuto il messaggio?”  
“Non lo so non lo riesco a contattare, ma spero stia bene insomma è una festa in piscina cosa vuoi che gli sia capitato” disse Evan.  
“Ok intanto noi andiamo direi” disse Zavier. I tre si incamminarono dentro il passaggio e si trovarono immersi nel buio pesto.  
“Aspettate voglio provare una cosa” Evan si fermò e si sfregò le mani per qualche secondo, poi si fermò e le staccò. Davanti a lui comparve una sfera luminosa che illuminava abbastanza per permettere di vedere dove si stava andando.  
“Grande Evan!” esclamò Zavier.  
“Sto provando a creare sfere di luce da qualche giorno, spero che non si spenga subito” disse Evan ingrandendo un po’ la sfera e portandola sopra le loro teste.  
“Intanto approfittiamone” disse Zavier. Ora che c’era un po’ di luce, i ragazzi poterono vedere dove si trovavano, ovvero in un corridoio simile a quello in cui avevano vissuto la loro prima avventura quasi un mese fa, ma questa aveva pareti di mattoni scoperti e pavimenti in pietra, simbolo che fosse molto più antico. I tre camminarono preceduti dalla sfera di luce di Evan fino a quando non si fermarono a quello che sembrava un vicolo cieco.  
“Ok bene ci tocca tornare indietro” disse seccato Alain.  
“No aspetta, forse questo muro nasconde qualcosa. Sai, come quello di un mese fa” disse Zavier. Tutti e tre iniziarono a tastare sul muro per vedere se qualche meccanismo si sarebbe attivato come come quella volta al ballo. Purtroppo fallirono.  
“Là in alto c’è un foro o sbaglio?” disse Zavier indicando un punto sul muro più in alto di tutti loro.  
“Vado a controllare” disse Evan sollevandosi in aria. “Sì c’è, ma non si vede niente mi pare… no, scherzavo! Vedo dei bagliori rossi!” esclamò Evan.  
“Gretchen non mi ha detto che aspetto ha, ma dato che è nascosta da un muro di mattoni, immagino che là dietro ci sia quello che cerchiamo” rifletté Alain.  
“Ok bene, ma intanto continuiamo a non sapere come aprire questo muro” disse Zavier incrociando le braccia.  
“Semplice: lo buttiamo giù. Dietro di me per favore” disse Evan. Zavier e Alain seguirono i suoi ordini e si misero in attesa. Evan puntò l'indice destro verso il muro, specificatamente verso lo spioncino in alto e un raggio blu partì dal suo dito. Qualche secondo dopo, il muro di mattoni iniziò a creparsi sempre di più fino a crollare a terra. Invece che crollare a terra però, le pietre scomparvero in una nuvola di brillantini appena toccarono il suolo.  
“Era un muro magico quindi” osservò Zavier. Dietro al muro trovarono un piccolo giacimento di pietra rossa scarlatta.  
“Ok immagino sia questa la Pietra Filosofale, solo che… non abbiamo attrezzi da minatore qui” disse Alain guardando da vicino la piccola miniera.  
“Nessun problema. Di nuovo dietro di me, prego” disse Evan e lanciò un altro raggio blu verso il giacimento, che esplose in tanti piccoli pezzi di pietra. “Ta da!”  
“Quanta violenza” si lamentò Alain.  
“Però ha funzionato. Prendiamone tutti un pezzo, non si sa mai” disse Zavier.  
Alain prese il pezzo di pietra più grande, della dimensione di un pugno mente Zavier e Evan presero due pezzi più piccoli grandi come due dadi da gioco.  
“Ok andia-” Zavier venne interrotto da un raggio rosso scuro che gli sfioro l’orecchia destra. I tre si girarono e in lontananza videro due paia di occhi demoniaci rossi scarlatti e fiammeggianti.  
“Ci hanno scoperto!” esclamò Alain. “E stanno occupando l’unica via di fuga”.  
“Ci penso io” disse Evan sparando due raggi blu, ma i due esseri a cui appartenevano gli occhi gli schivarono e lanciarono un altro raggio verso la sfera di luce che si spense.  
《Bene. Che facciamo?》 chiese Evan.  
《Tu continua a lanciare raggi. Io e Alain proviamo ad attaccarli》 disse Zavier.  
Alain provò a lanciare un raggio rosso acceso, ma non raggiunse i bersagli, che man mano si stavano lentamente avvicinando.  
《Perfetto.》 disse, quindi prese un pezzo di roccia e lo lanciò, stavolta beccando un bersaglio, che tentennò un attimo, prima di raggiungere l’altro. Zavier anche provò con un raggio, che pur colpendo uno dei due, non fece molti danni. I raggi che però i due misteriosi individui lanciavano facevano invece molto più male.  
《Mi ha beccato una coscia. Scommetto che loro vedono al buio.》 disse Zavier. Evan provò a creare un’altra sfera di luce, ma venne presto fatta esplodere da un raggio nemico. I tre iniziarono a difendersi come potevano, sortendo scarsi risultati e non impedendo che gli aggressori arrivassero a pochi metri di distanza da loro. Qui si fermarono e iniziarono a caricare due raggi rossi scuri.  
《Ecco è finita》 disse Alain, mentre si venivano a creare due inquietanti sfere sempre più grandi. I tre intanto erano con le spalle al muro e attendevano solo che i due attacchi venissero lanciati, ma due raggi rosa lo impedirono. I due individui smisero di caricare e si girarono, lanciando silenziosi raggi verso il buio, che vennero schivati.   
《Raul?》 pensò Zavier.  
《Probabile》 rispose Alain. Approfittando della distrazione dei due individui, Evan provò a creare una nuova sfera di luce.  
《Non durerà per molto, dato che appena la lancerò la faranno esplodere, quindi iniziate a caricare i raggi》 disse Evan. Alain e Zavier seguirono gli ordini. Quando Evan lanciò in aria la sfera, si poterono vedere due figure vestite di nero e incappucciate combattere contro qualcuno non ben illuminato. Immediatamente Alain e Zavier scagliarono i raggi che, con un colpo di fortuna, presero nella schiena entrambi gli incappucciati, facendoli cadere a terra. Appena toccarono terra scomparvero in una nuvola di fumo rosso scuro.  
《Sono svaniti?》 si chiese Evan.  
《Così pare》 disse Alain.  
《Meglio per noi! Scappiamo?》disse Zavier.  
“Scusate per il ritardo state bene” chiese Raul entrando nel campo visivo. Era spettinato e anche un po’ sudato.  
“Mi hanno colpito alla coscia, ma non fa così male. Usciamo di qui” disse Zavier.

I quattro tornarono nella stanza matrimoniale.  
“Li lasciamo dentro?” chiese Evan.  
“Tanto sono sicuro che sanno come uscire, quindi no” disse Zavier. “Ok direi che abbiamo fatto abbastanza danni torniamo alla macchina”. Gli altri concordarono e uscirono dalla stanza. Stando attenti riuscirono a tornare al piano terra.  
“Usciamo dalla porta principale, è ancora pieno di gente in giardino” disse Raul. Così fecero e senza essere beccati si ritrovarono nel viale di ingresso. Si guardarono intorno un’altra volta e corsero verso la macchina di Evan.  
“Dove sta Claude?” chiese Alain.  
“Lo mando sempre a farsi un giro, non posso mica farlo restare qui per ora” disse Evan.  
“Meglio così” disse Zavier “Mettete i pezzi di pietra dentro qua” disse porgendogli uno zaino.  
“Non l’avevo notato lo zaino prima. Sei sempre previdente” disse Raul. “Ma la pietra brilla!” esclamò osservando le pietre che gli altri avevano preso.  
“Non siamo neanche sicuri che sia quella, ma il fatto che fosse nascosta dietro un muro magico a sua volta nascosto da un passaggio segreto dietro una libreria va a favore della tesi che questa sia Pietra Filosofale” disse Alain. “Comunque tu dove stavi mentre noi facevamo saltare in aria muri?”  
“Ho avuto un contrattempo che non sto qui a descrivere” disse Raul passandosi una mano nei capelli. “Sapevate che Luka ha un gemello?”  
“Sì, Seiji. Va in un’altra scuola, credo sia dall’altra parte della città” disse Evan mentre saliva sul sedile del guidatore.  
“Aspetta ma non era chiusa?” chiese Alain.  
“Questa macchina riconosce le impronte digitali mie, di Claude e dei miei genitori” spiegò Evan mentre faceva partire l’aria condizionata.  
“Addirittura… Oh!” disse Zavier sorpreso. Si sentì un tonfo nel bagagliaio.  
“Chissà chi è?” chiese Raul sarcastico. Aprirono il bagagliaio e trovarono il librone di Gretchen. Zavier lo prese e salirono tutti sulla macchina.  
｛Complimente ci siete riusciti｝ disse lei.  
“Abbiamo circa rischiato la vita, ma evviva!” disse Alain.  
｛Mettete la pietra più grande sulle pagine｝ disse lei. Zavier posò la pietra grande come un pugno come disse lei e appena lo fece il libro si chiuse, facendola scomparire tra le pagine.  
“Ok wow, però possiamo sapere a cosa ti serve?” chiese Zavier.  
｛Voi non preoccupatevi, non voglio fare male a nessuno. Alla prossima.｝ disse. Il libro si chiuse e scomparì.  
“Ok io non mi fido di lei” disse Alain.  
“Sì non ci dice nemmeno quale sarebbe il suo piano, perché sicuramente ha un piano” disse Raul.  
“Beh non è che si apra molto di suo devo dire” notò Zavier. “Però credo si fidi di noi? Come chiunque ci abbia fatto trovare quell’anello”  
“Già ecco l’anello. Non l’ha cercato nessuno immagino” disse Evan.  
“Esatto è ancora da me. Dovremmo farlo analizzare da qualcuno.” disse Raul.  
“Direi, ma è sicuramente un anello magico, un normale esperto di pietre preziose non so quanto ci aiuterà” disse Alain. “Tua sorella e le altre ragazze possono aiutarci? Basta che gli chiedi se conoscono un mago o una strega che capisce di pietre e cristalli non serve dire altro.”  
“Ovvio chiederò” disse Zavier.  
“Comunque non sto più capendo niente” esclamò Raul. “Una strega intrappolata dentro ad un libro ci chiede di prendere una Pietra Filosofale, nel fare questo voi tre venite attaccati da due misteriosi individui non identificati con gli occhi in fiamme. Precedente a ciò, troviamo un anello misterioso dopo che delle luci ci hanno fatto riunire, ma dopo il ritrovamento cadiamo addormentati e ci svegliamo sul retro dell’edificio”  
“Hai rimosso il Sabba e la tenda piena di bocche affamate e altre cose inquietanti” disse Evan.  
“Ah giusto!” disse Raul quasi urlando. “Ho bisogno di un attimo di pausa” disse facendosi scivolare sul sedile.  
“Sì direi che dobbiamo assimilare tutto, però con calma. Intanto pensiamo all’anello” disse Zavier. “Poi in futuro torneremo al Sabba, forse.”  
“Sì sono successe tante cose diverse e contrastanti e che c'entrano poco una con l'altra” notò Alain. Gli altri annuirono e guardarono fuori dal finestrino in silenzio. Il sole iniziava a tramontare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello  
> son tornato. sono anche tornato a scrivere un po' :) però che ultracringe ragazzi ma come si fa dico io  
> ah btw voglio cambiare il titolo (ho già idee), ma poi eh non subito


	30. Capitolo 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una piccola digressione e una visita movimentata.

Nel pieno della notte, nei Boschi della Perdizione un piccolo gruppo di individui si stava radunando sotto un grande albero. Sei ragazze e cinque ragazzi, tutti ben coperti da capo a piedi in modo che, in caso qualcuno gli stesse spiando, non potessero essere riconosciuti.  
“Allora a che punto siamo?” chiese una delle ragazze da dietro i suoi abiti. Ognuno aveva la bocca coperta e ciò camuffava anche la voce.  
“I quattro ragazzi sono confusi, ma pare che ora si concentreranno sull’anello” rispose uno dei ragazzi.  
“Perfetto, questo ci aiuterà con le ricerche” rispose lei.  
“Con Gretchen cosa facciamo” chiese un altro ragazzo. “Compare quando vuole lei e non riusciamo a capire dove vada quando scompare e tantomeno quale sia il suo piano”  
“Fino a che è rinchiusa dentro al libro è abbastanza innocua. Dobbiamo solo impedire che esca da esso” spiegò lei. Intanto le altre ragazze stavano formando un grande cerchio attorno all’albero.  
“Ha ottenuto della Pietra Filosofale e anche i ragazzi ne hanno un po’” disse un altro ragazzo.  
“Ne abbiamo a disposizione più noi, quindi non mi preoccuperei. Solo che purtroppo non possiamo più contare sulla riserva dei Sawayama.” disse lei.  
“Ma abbiamo ne abbiamo sempre altre quattro, giusto” disse uno dei ragazzi.  
“Con una c’erano stati problemi qualche giorno fa, mi pareva” disse l’altro.  
“Esatto, ma si sta riprendendo, mi chiedo però cosa sia successo...” disse lei.  
“Nessuno di noi ha capito quale incantesimo abbia sortito quelli effetti” disse uno dei due. Intanto il cerchio era formato e gli altri tre ragazzi lo stavano cospargendo di varie polveri, nello specifico sale grosso e un misto segreto di spezie sconosciuto alla maggior parte del gruppo. Le ragazze invece si stavano sedendo intorno al cerchio.  
“Il rito non funzionerà se non siamo in dodici perché siamo qui?” chiese uno dei ragazzi.  
“Ah stasera non siamo qui per quello” specificò la ragazza. “Siamo qui perché dobbiamo trovare Alabaster prima di loro, dato che solo lui sa la formula che ci serve.”

“Non dovremmo saltare scuola” disse Alain mentre insieme agli altri si aggirava per le vie strette del centro storico.  
“Cosa ti devo dire se l’unica persona che ci può aiutare ha orari insensati” si giustificò Zavier.   
Il venerdì successivo alla festa in piscina, i quattro decisero che era ora di proseguire con le indagini sull’anello misterioso. Purtroppo la persona che poteva aiutarli, tale Sybilla Cross, era disponibile solo la mattina e solo dal lunedì al venerdì.  
“E oggi era l’unico giorno libero da interrogazioni e compiti in classe per tutti” disse Zavier.  
“Come sei responsabile” disse Raul, prendendolo vagamente in giro. Il centro storico si trovava dall’altra parte del fiume ed era il luogo in cui la città venne creata ormai più di seicento anni fa. In contrasto con la parte più nuova, gli edifici erano più bassi ed era pieno di vicoli stretti e scarsamente illuminati. Proprio in uno di questi vicoli si trovava il negozio di Sybilla. I ragazzi entrarono.  
“B-buongiorno...” disse Zavier entrando nel negozio, ricoperto fino al soffitto di espositori con dentro ognuno una pietra preziosa, che andavano dai semplici e conosciuti zaffiri, rubini e diamanti a pietre rare e alcune mai viste. Davanti a loro un bancone in vetro con dentro circa sette piani di cassetti anch’essi pieni di pietre preziose.  
“Oh buongiorno giovanotti. Ditemi cari volete un gioiello per le vostre fidanzate? Per i vostri fidanzati?” disse Sybilla apparendo dal retro del negozio. Sybilla era una anziana signora, alta più di Alain, con i capelli grigi raccolti in uno chignon alto tenuto insieme da una matita.  
“Ahah no niente di tutto ciò (per ora)” disse Zavier. “No guardi, abbiamo questo anello e non sappiamo bene che pietra sia” disse porgendolo all’anziana.  
“Allora vediamo un po’” disse Sybilla prendendolo in mano e osservandolo pensierosa. Poco dopo annunciò “Il resto dell’anello non mi serve. Posso staccare la pietra” chiese. I ragazzi annuirono e Sybilla con un movimento svelto e usando solo le mani, staccò la gemma dall’anello. I ragazzi strabuzzarono gli occhi stupiti e Sybilla gli ignorò continuando a studiare la gemma  
“Venite dietro con me” disse avviandosi verso dove era uscita poco prima. I ragazzi la seguirono e arrivarono in uno studio, con una vecchia scrivania piena di fogli di carta pieni di scritte indecifrabili, un grande espositore pieno di bottiglie con all’interno liquidi colorati e al centro un calderone con sotto una fiamma apparentemente alimentata dal nulla. Sybilla prese dall’espositore una bottiglia con del liquido verde smeraldo e una con un liquido color turchese. Versò una goccia di entrambi i liquidi nel calderone e poi ci gettò dentro la pietra.  
“Venite un po’ qua attorno. Tranquilla, la fiamma non vi scotterà.” I ragazzi seguirono gli ordini e circondarono il calderone. Dentro di esso, il liquido si stava mescolando da solo in un rapido vortice, che all’improvviso si calmò e un’immagine apparve.  
“Alabaster Copperfield… ecco dove eri finito. Dentro una gemma” disse Sybilla appena l’immagine del giovane scomparso apparentemente addormentato apparve nel calderone.  
“Lo conosce?” chiese Evan.  
“Sì, è stato un mio studente. Era brillante, ma strano.” rispose.  
“In che senso?” chiese Zavier.  
“Aveva ambizioni strane, forse sue o forse trasmesse dai suoi amici.” spiegò la donna. “Comunque come siete finiti in possesso di questa pietra?”  
“L’abbiamo trovata in un cunicolo buio più di un mese fa” spiegò Alain.  
“Strano. E strana anche la scelta di rinchiuderlo dentro una gemma, non è mai stata una tecnica molto usata nella storia” osservò Sybilla.  
“Chi può averlo fatto? Cosa facciamo ora?” chiese Evan.  
“Forse qualcuno della mia età? Perché gli incantesimi con le gemme ormai vengono insegnati solo in Asia, nel sud dell’Africa e i Sudamerica”  
“Quindi sicuramente non nei dintorni” aggiunse Raul.  
“Esatto. Riguardo a cosa farne, beh...” disse Sybilla “Sarebbe il caso di indagare sul perché è stato rinchiuso là dentro. Un sacco di catastrofi sono accadute perché le persone sbagliate sono state liberate dalla loro prigionia.”  
“Oh cielo!” esclamò Zavier.  
“Comunque se ci spiegasse, per favore, le ambizioni di Alabaster potrebbe aiutarci...” disse Alain.  
"Sarebbe il caso. Vedete Alabaster voleva-" ma Sybilla non fece in tempo a concludere la frase che venne messa k.o. da un raggio celeste.  
"Datemi la pietra o vi stendo" minacciò una voce femminile camuffata dai vestiti, identici a quelli dei due individui che gli avevano attaccati la settimana prima, che le coprivano la bocca.  
《Ma come parla? "Vi stendo"? Ma che è?》 la prese in giro Raul.  
《Non ora. Abbiamo una signora anziana svenuta a terra. Il piano è questo: Raul e Alain restate a combatterla, io creo della nebbia e insieme a Evan la portiamo al sicuro. Tutti d'accordo? Ok, via con il piano》 disse Zavier senza aspettare una risposta..  
"No non credo proprio!" esclamò Zavier mentre battendo un piede per terra creò una fitta nebbia all'interno della stanza.  
《C'è una porta là in fondo, nascondiamola lì》 disse Evan sollevando Sybilla con l'aiuto di Zavier.  
"Ok cerchiamo di non distruggere niente" disse Alain sparando un raggio e colpendo la spalla della ragazza.  
"Farò del mio meglio" disse Raul colpendola sulla pancia.  
"Che cavolo!" si lamentò lei e rispose con due raggi azzurri che mancarono i bersagli.  
"Oof" disse Raul cercando di evitare tutti i colpi della ragazza. Intanto la nebbia si stava diradando.  
《Immagino l'abbiate nascosta. Ci venite a dare una mano? Sta tornando a vedere e temo per la nostra incolumità》 disse Alain.  
《Sì un attimo la stiamo mettendo a letto》 disse Evan. La casa di Sybilla era direttamente sopra il negozio e ci si accedeva tramite la porta in fondo allo studio.  
"Che è successo?" chiese lei tornando cosciente.  
"Ci stava parlando delle ambizioni di Alabaster e poi una ragazza incappucciata l'ha attaccata ed è svenuta" spiegò Zavier.  
"Oh Alabaster! Già. In realtà non rivelò a nessuno le sua ambizioni, ma per raggiungerle ha arrecato un po' danni" spiegò lei.  
"Danni risolvibili o danno gravi? E a chi o che cosa?" chiese Evan.  
"Avete le divise della Rêve Magique quindi ricorderete forse quando in molte classi apparvero crepe sui muri" disse Sybilla.  
"Ah sì eravamo in prima superiore" disse Zavier  
"E Alabaster era al primo anno di scuola di magia quando aprì una delle Porte Infernali" spiegò lei  
"Una delle COSA?" esclamò Zavier.  
"Gli antichi dicevano che non era il caso di costruire una scuola sopra una delle Porte, e avevano ragione" disse lei.  
"Ah bene una cosa in più da chiarire" si lamentò Evan.  
《L'abbiamo sconfitta! Non abbiamo rotto niente》 annunciò Raul.  
《È scomparsa in una nuvola color celeste, come quei due di domenica scorsa appena l'abbiamo messa k.o.》 disse Alain.  
《Curioso. Comunque… c'è una Porta Infernale nei sotteranei della scuola e Alabaster ha provato ad aprirla quando noi eravamo in prima superiore》 disse Zavier.  
《Ce lo dici così? Ah ok… Beh》 disse Alain.  
"Quindi le ambizioni di Alabaster hanno a che fare con l'Inferno… mh possiamo delle spiegazioni?" chiese Evan.  
"Certo. Facciamo uno spuntino che mi sento già meglio" disse Sybilla alzandosi dal letto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO  
> non mi sono scordato della storia dw sono solo impegnato.  
> btw dovrei davvero riscrivere i primi 20 capitoli raga brrr che brutti.


	31. Capitolo 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nuovi libri e un leak di informazioni non richieste

Sybilla portò i quattro ragazzi nella sua cucina e li fece accomodare al tavolo in legno su cui ogni giorno consumava i suoi pasti. Appena arrivarono il gatto dell'anziana si fece sentire con un miagolio da sotto il tavolo.  
"Hemingway accogli gli ospiti per favore" disse Sybilla e Hemingway, un gatto nero con una macchia bianca in fronte si alzò pigramente e si arrampicò sulle mensole della cucina, prese tra i denti due bustine di te e le appoggio accanto al fuoco. Poi prese cinque tazze, una alla volta, e apparecchiò la tavola. Infine tornò sotto al tavolo.  
"In che senso?" chiese Evan dopo aver assistito alla scena con la bocca spalancata.  
"Oh, Hemingway è il mio Familiar, ovvero un animale magico che assiste una strega nella sua vita di tutti i giorni. Un giorno ne avrete uno anche voi." disse mentre infilava le bustine nella teiera di ceramica.  
"Ok questa cosa non c'era nel manuale" disse Zavier.  
"Ah ecco, quei manuali! Gli avete dietro?" chiese Sybilla e i ragazzi annuirono. "Perfetto datemeli".  
Sybilla prese i manuali e lanciò loro un raggio scintillante che ne triplicò le dimensione. "Non so perché, ma è da qualche anno che hanno ridotto le pagine di questi libri. Ecco a voi" disse lei appoggiando i libri sul tavolo e iniziando a versare il tè.  
"Oh uffa, adesso pesano" si lamentò Raul.  
"Sì, ma finalmente ho di nuovo qualcosa da leggere la sera!" si rallegrò Raul.

"Allora mi stavate dicendo dei vostri poteri…" iniziò Sybilla mentre i ragazzi si preparavano per andare dopo aver bevuto il tè. "Che strano assortimento. Comunque ho qualcosa che può esservi utile."  
"Sentiamo" sospirò Alain.  
"Intanto ho questo per Raul" disse lei dandogli un mazzo di carte.  
"E per voi tre… vi ho lasciato qualcosa nei vostri nuovi manuali. Belle copertine comunque, l'ho visto fare raramente. Buona giornata"

Dopo essere usciti da casa di Sybilla si rintanarono in un bar in centro città.  
"Facci vedere le carte dai" Evan pregò Raul, che acconsentì. Evan aprì il pacchetto blu notte e tirofuori un mazzo apparentemente di tarocchi  
"Ok perché dietro hanno un disegno, ma davanti non c'è niente? Non dovrei usarle per predire il futuro? Sono confuso" disse controllando freneticamente ogni carta e ogni carta aveva sul retro due spicchi di luna postiin orizzontale che si davano la schiena l'un l'altro e dall'altra nulla, solo del bianco contornto da una cornice color crema.  
"Beh che dire" disse Zavier.  
"Dico che sono stanco di queste cose criptiche e misteriose ok?" si lamentò Alain.  
"Ok sì, ma è anche divertente in un certo senso" disse Evan.  
"No non lo è! Già non so dominare per niente i miei poteri e ora ci si mette pure questo mazzo di carte che non mi dice niente!" esclamò nervoso Raul.  
"Per fortuna siamo soli qua dentro" disse Alain alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
"Ops è vero. Comunque cosa vi ha lasciato a voi?" disse Raul accennando a quel che Sybilla aveva messo nei loro manuali.  
"Allora vediamo" disse Zavier aprendo il suo librone, dove trovò un bigliettino viola. "Allora ho qui una nuvola di tempesta" disse mostrando il disegnino sul suo biglietto.  
"Beh wow niente di nuovo, lo sappiamo che puoi influenzare il tempo atmosferico" disse Alain.  
"Sì infatti, cioè è quasi ovvio che un giorno potrai creare tempeste" disse Raul riordinando le carte.  
"Io ho un edificii che vola" disse Evan osservando il suo bigliettino blu che ritraeva una casa tra le nuvole.  
"Ok questo è più complicato" disse Zavier.  
"In effetti. Cosa dovrebbe significare? Super forza? Telecinesi? Influenzare la gravità? Tutte e tre?" si interrogò Evan.  
"Se fossero tutte e tre saresti un pochino pericoloso" notò Zavier.  
"Ah sì. Io ho una foresta in fiamme" disse Alain mostrando gli lberi in fiamme sul suo biglietti rosso.  
"Oh no non le foreste ti prego non di nuovo. Non dopo tutti quei fuochi qualche anno fa" disse Raul.  
"Nah starò attento" disse Alain. "Comunque uffa non voglio dominare il caldo e basta, voglio amche il freddo" si lamentò.  
"Un potere alla volta ti prego" disse Evan.  
"Silenzio che ne hai tre" si lamentò Evan.  
"Non c'è scritto da nessuna parte che ne ho tre" si difese Evan.  
"Evan ha ragione e comunque lo sapete che possiamo avere più poteri, quello spontaneo dei diciotto anni è solo un punto di partenza" precisò Zavier. "C'è scritto a pagina uno del manuale"  
"Non mi fido di quel manuale. Perché hanno tagliato tutte quelle pagine? E quand'è stata l'ultima vilta che sono stati consegnati interi?" si chiese Raul mentre si rigirava in mano una delle sue carte.  
"Ottime domande. Sarebbe bello poterle fare a qualcuno di esperto tipo il Preside" disse Zavier. "Se solo si trovasse"  
"Eh?" esclamò Alain.  
"Ero andato a parlare con gli altri rappresentanti degli studenti per il festival di primavera e non c'era. E pare che non si faccia vedere da circa due settimane" spiegò Zavier  
《È uno dei rappresentanti?》 si chiese Alain senza dirlo agli altri temendo altre occhiatacce.  
"Beh che hanno che scompaiono tutti?" chiese Raul.  
"No, il Preside almeno da sue notizie e ci anche ha dato l'approvazione per il progetto" disse Zavier. "Che, no, non vi svelerò"  
"Non mi interessava, però ok come vuoi" disse Alain.  
"Dai dillo almeno a me nell'orecchio ti prego starò zitto" lo pregò Evan. Zavier approvò, gli sussurrò qualcosa nell'orecchio e sul viso di Evan comparì un'espressione di approvazione.  
Verso ora di pranzo i ragazzi spostarono verso un fast food. Mentre mangiavano arrivò un messaggio sui loro cellulari.

? > Il festival di primavera di quest'anno sarà una grande manifestaziome musicale. Tenete meglio i vostri segreti.

"Ti giuro non ho detto niente" disse Evan sulla difensiva.  
"Lo so! Abbiamo parlato tra noi tutto il tempo e nessuno ha tirato fuori un telefono! E il collegamento telepatico è solo fra di noi se non sbaglio" disse Zavier iniziando a cadere nel panico.  
"Chi altri lo sapeva oltre a te e, beh, Evan?" chiese Alain dopo un sorso di cola.  
"Io, Luka e Giselle. Basta. Oddio la chat dei rappresentanti impazzirà" disse Zavier nervoso. Infatti dopo pochi secondi il telefono di Zavier iniziò a vibrare senza fermarsi. Il ragazzo lo mise sul tavolo e lo guardo muoversi da solo sconvolto.  
"Non ho il coraggio di guardare" disse Evan addentando l'hamburger.  
"Io sì però" disse Alain prendendo il telefono impazzito in mano. "Me lo sblocchi per favore?" chiese lui e Zavier obbedì. Alain iniziò a scorrere la chat.  
"Allora ti riassumo: Luka dice che non ha detto niente nemmeno a suo fratello che, per la cronaca, ha anche cercato di corromperlo e Giselle (ma chi è questa adesso) dice che non ha aperto bocca assolutamente" disse Alain, che nel mentre aveva aperto il profilo di Giselle e la stava osservando. Era una ragazza un po' formosa dalla pelle abbronzata e dalle emoji che aveva usato per riempire la bio si evinceva che era colombiana. Aveva lunghi capelli mossi castani con le punte colorate di rosa acceso. 《Che bella che è cavolo》 penso tra se e se ignorando la chat.  
"Bene. Magari adesso credono che sia colpa mia." disse Zavier.  
"No, non lo credono" disse Alain mentre scrollava la chat "anzi stanno tutti attaccando Giselle e Luka, non ti hanno nemmeno preso in considerazione"  
"Ah. Beh ok" disse Zavier vagamente deluso.  
"Oh attenzione le ragazze stanno litigando" disse Alain sempre più concentrato sul litigio in corso.  
"Dai facci vedere" lo pregò Evan.  
"Ok. Comunque hanno smesso dicono che ne parlano domani. Oh un messaggio di Luka" disse Alain mostrando il cell a Zavier, che glielo prese dalla mani.  
"Che vuole?" chiese Raul.  
"Mi chiede se so qualcosa dato che non ho partecipato alla chat" disse mentre digitava la cellulare una risposta "Ho detto che non so niente e non so come sia successo"  
"Adesso dovrete cambiare progetto? E se sì, che farete?" chiese Evan. Il viso di Zavier si fece preoccupato.  
"Non possiamo annullare gli artisti, quindi terremo loro come base. Solo che dobbiamo metterci qualcos'altro…" rifletté lui.  
"Potrei avere un'idea" disse Raul con gli occhi illuminati.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeeey son tornato!  
> ma mi sono anche reso conto che non so scrivere brr che brutto


	32. Capitolo 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Capacità di problem solving e un attacco improvviso

Il Preside si fece rivedere dopo quasi tre settimane alla grande riunione di annuncio del festival di primavera che si teneva nell'aula magna.  
"Buongiorno studenti e insegnanti. Come ogni ultimo venerdì di aprile ci ritroviamo qui riuniti per il grande annuncio: cosa si farà per il festival di primavera" iniziò lui dopo essersi schiarito la gola un paio di volte. "Come sapete qualche giorno qualcuno ha mandato, non si sa come, un messaggio a tutti noi sul progetto di quest'anno e da allora il Concilio degli studenti si è prodigato per cambiare progetto. Ma, non siate delusi, la musica sarà comunque protagonista" tranquillizzò gli studenti.  
"Grazie ad un'idea dello studente del quarto anno, Raul De La Renta, abbiamo finalmente trovato un nuovo progetto che il Concilio ha subito messo in atto. Sono lieto di annunciare a tutti voi… Il Rêve Magique Fashion Gala, o RMFG se volete" all'annuncio si liberò uno scroscio di applausi.  
"Lieto del vostro entusiasmo. Adesso prego il signor De La Renta di salire sul palco e spiegare più nel profondo di cosa si tratterà questo Gala" il Preside fece spazio a Raul che salì fiero sul palco.  
"Buongiorno a tutti. Allora ecco come funziona: abbiamo chiesto al Club di Cuciti e a tutti gli studenti e le studentesse appassionate di moda di darci una mano nel creare le varie collezioni che verranno mostrate durante l'evento. A tal proposito, in ognuna delle tre serate del festival gli artisti precedente chiamati suoneranno il loro pezzi durante le sfilate in cui verranno presentati i capi" disse Raul.  
《Sto dimenticando qualcosa...》 disse allarmato.  
《I modelli》 gli suggerì Zavier.  
《Grazie!》  
"Forse vi state chiedendo 'ma chi sfilerà in queste sfilate? Avete chiamato dei modelli?' No signori: i modelli sarete voi. Le iscrizioni sono aperte in segreteria. Ho finito grazie a tutti" Raul scese dal palco prendendosi gli applausi di tutti.

"Ammetti che hai avuto questa idea solo perché vuoi sfilare" lo prese in giro Alain a scuola finita.  
"Ovviamente sì. E non mentire vuoi sfilare anche tu" gli rispose Raul.  
"Sfileremo tutti ho deciso!" disse Evan entusiasta.  
“Tu non decidi niente” ribatté Zavier “comunque abbiamo già un sacco di volontari per le sfilate in solo una giornata!” annunciò lui mostrando una foto dal cellulare di un foglio pieno di nomi.  
”Ci sarà spazio per noi vero?” chiese preoccupato Raul.  
“Ovviamente” lo rassicurò Zavier.   
“Hey che si dice?” gli salutò Luka arrivando alle spalle di Zavier.  
“Niente di che” disse Zavier “Si stavano preoccupando se ci fosse ancora spazio per loro sulla passerella dato il grande numero di candidati” disse mostrando anche a lui la foto.  
“Oh wow!” esclamò Luka sorpreso “Tutte queste solo ne venti minuti di ricreazione?” chiese.  
“Sono quasi sicuro che molti siano usciti durante le lezioni per iscriversi” disse Evan.  
“Ahah beh sicuramente con quella line-up pazzesca che abbiamo” notò Luka “Ma dove avete trovato tutti quei cantanti e band famosi?” chiese.  
“Ah beh ho un po’ di conoscenze...” spiegò Zavier.  
“Fortunato te” sospirò Luka “Beh ci si vede!” gli salutò e andò via con dei suoi amici.  
“Ok due cose” iniziò Evan “Luka non sa che Alana delle Solar Girls è tua sorella? e poi...” continuò rivolgendosi ad Alain “Ti stava guardando lo sai?”  
“No, non mi stava guardando!” esclamò imbarazzato Alain, che nel frattempo stava arrossendo.  
“Oh sì ti stava guardando e no non lo sa nessuno, sapete… per sicurezza, privacy e semplice tranquillità non lo dico a nessuno. E poi è facile dato che usa il cognome di mia madre, ovvero Knowles, mentre io quello di mio padre, Lowe” spiegò Zavier.  
Alain si alzò dai gradini su cui erano seduti. “Allora da che parte stai?” chiese irritato “Comunque… sì ha senso...” rifletté lui.  
“E poi vi assomigliate, ma non così tanto da rovinare tutto. Wow che fortuna davvero” notò Raul.  
“Già, tutti i pezzi si incastrano perfettamente” disse Zavier. I ragazzi stettero seduti sui gradini, tranne Alain, ancora qualche minuto godendosi la pace delle due del pomeriggio. Pochissime macchine passavano di lì e le poche persone che camminavano a quell’ora erano dall’altra parte della strada.  
“Strano” disse Alain ad un certo punto interrompendo il silenzio.  
“Che c’è?” chiese Evan.  
“Mi sento osservato… o anzi come se… non fossimo solo noi quattro. Non so spiegarvelo” disse lui incrociando le braccia e mordendosi un labbro.  
“Non so di cosa tu stia parlando” disse Zavier.  
“Forse è un nuovo potere?” chiese Raul.  
“Speriamo di no, ho appena imparato ad accendere le candele e ci ho messo un mese per farlo. Non voglio altre scocciature per ora” disse Alain.  
“Non finché non avrai mandato a fuoco un bosco immagino” scherzò Raul. Alain rispose con uno sbuffo.  
“Dai su scherzavo. Ah!” si ricordò Raul tirando fuori il suo mazzo di carte dallo zaino. “Giochiamo un po’ con loro ora!”  
“Giochiamo? Sono artifatti magici non so quanto sia il caso” disse dubbioso Zavier.  
“Tranquillo l’ho già fatto a casa un paio di volte non succederà niente” disse mentre mescolava le carte. “Ok e ora… dacci una carta a testa” disse Raul appoggiando il mazzo per terra. Appena finì di pronunciare “la formula magica”, il mazzò sputò fuori cinque carte coperte.  
“Ah” disse Raul.  
“Eh” disse Alain.  
“Chi è la?” esclamò Evan alzandosi e guardandosi attorno, ma non c’era nessuno a parte loro nel raggio di metri.  
“Non credo sia normale vero?” chiese Zavier.  
“No. Mi da sempre una carta a me. Due se c’è anche mio fratello a casa.” disse lui senza distogliere lo sguarda dalla carta intrusa.  
“Prova a girarla e vedi cosa c’è” suggerì Evan. Raul lo fece e sulla carta vi era raffigurata una una figura nera che compariva e scompariva ad intervalli regolari con sullo sfondo una via affollata.  
“Ho… un paio di domande” disse Alain.  
“Sì le figure sulle carte si muovono, è normale e no, non so che messaggio mi vuole dare” rispose Raul.  
“Perfetto grazie!” disse Alain.  
“Forse è qualcuno che può rendersi invisibile?” suggerì Evan.  
“Ah giusto! Bene!” esclamò Raul che si alzò e lanciò la carta di fronte a sé come una freccetta. La carta dopo essere lanciata volò magicamente alle spalle dei ragazzi, per poi alzarsi su in cielo. Dopo qualche secondo tornò e la figura dell’ombra che spariva aveva lasciato il posto al solito sfondo bianco.  
“Ah. Chi ci stava spiando è uscito dal raggio di azione della carta” disse Raul.  
“Ho un altro paio di domande...” disse Alain.  
“Se lancio una carta essa segue la persona a cui è associata, l’ho scoperto perchè ieri ho lanciato la carta di mio fratello e dopo aver fatto qualche giro per la mia camera si è piantata sulla porta” spiegò Raul. “Apparentemente c’è un raggio d’azione… buono a sapersi” continuò lui.  
“Wow.” disse con stupore Evan.  
“Sì lo so, non sembro così sveglio eh” disse Raul.  
“Comunque chi ci spiava non solo si sa rendere invisibile, ma sa anche volare in qualche modo?” disse Zavier.  
“Pazzesco ha ben due poteri quindi?” chiese Evan.  
“Sì, a meno che non ci siano degli strumenti che ti permettano di alzarti in volo” riflettè Zavier.  
“Bene questa è la terza volta che veniamo attaccati da qualcuno” disse Alain esasperato “Oggi ci hanno solo spiato, ma comunque se avesse voluto...”  
“Per quale motivo poi? Per Alabaster? Per i frammenti di Pietra Filosofale? Per Gretchen?” si chiese Evan.  
“Non lo so ma dobbiamo stare attenti da ora in poi” disse Zavier. “Potremmo sempre avere qualcuno alle nostre spalle”  
“Che fastidio” disse Raul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> salve  
> vi dirò sto buttando giù in un quaderno tutto quello che devo tenere a mente mentre scrivo quindi forse forse saprò dove portare questa storia maledetta


	33. Capitolo 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prove d'abito e una proposta romantica

Il festival si faceva sempre più vicino e la scuola era in fermento. Zavier era molto impegnato con l’organizzazione e aveva poco tempo libero. Gli altri erano nella stanza del club di cucito per la prima prova degli abiti per la sfilata. Dato il gran numero di partecipanti, ognuno avrebbe sfilato solo una volta.  
"Zavier ha scelto la 'Black Magical Night', ovviamente" disse Raul accennando al nome che era stato dato ad ogni sfilata.  
"Ma certo" rispose Alain, mentre si sedevano su un divano in pelle marrone.  
"Io ho preso 'Glitter in my Eyes' e sono certo che ne uscirò distrutto" disse Evan.  
"Glitter? Non erano stati dichiarati illegali qualche anno fa?" chiese Raul confuso.  
"Credo sia solo un nome di rappresentanza" disse Alain.  
"E infatti lo è" una ragazza dalla pelle abbronzata e con i capelli quasi rasati a zero si intromise nella conversazione "Ciao, sono Alina, vice del club di cucito. Fra poco i vostri abiti saranno pronti"  
"Perfetto grazie" risposero i ragazzi, mentre lei tornava nella stanza accanto.  
"Alain, Alina, Alana. Ma che sono tutti questi nomi simili?" si lamentò Raul. "Dicevamo, io ho scelto la 'Flower Party' e tu Alain?"  
"Ho preso 'Arcan Mystery'... sapete quella strana." rispose lui.  
"Quella di Luka?" si accorse Evan.  
"Non l'ho scelta per lui" rispose Alain sulla difensiva.  
"Ci crediamo" disse Raul con un velo di sarcasmo.  
"Che poi non ho capito che razza di tema sia" aggiunse Alain  
"Da quel che so la sfilata è stata organizzata in fretta quindi non tutti i temi sono stati eseguiti al meglio" spiegò Alain si limitò a sbuffare per risposta.  
Nella sala in cui tre stavano aspettando i loro abiti erano appese alle pareti molte foto delle passate edizioni del festival della scuola.  
“Oh guardate c’è una foto del festival di scorso anno” disse Evan indicando una foto alla sua sinistra raffigurante i membri del concilio e alcuni professori indossando maschere finemente decorate.  
“Oh già… La Grande Festa In Maschera… la sogno ancora ogni tanto” sospirò Raul.  
“Perché?” chiese Alain confuso.  
“Perché potrei, come non potrei, aver creato qualche problema” disse Raul eludendo la grande questione.  
“Aspetta...” rifletté Evan.  
“Sì, sono quello che ha fatto cadere un espositore nell’ingresso causando un effetto domino che ha fatto cadere a terra circa una ventina di espositori” confessò Raul.  
“Non si era mai scoperto il colpevole...” notò Evan.  
“Sono scappato in tempo” disse Raul “non so come dato che ero sotto Effetti… se capite che intendo”  
“Oh” si limitò a dire Alain.  
“Sì è stato l’episodio che mi ha dato una svegliata” disse sorridendo Raul “Ok non è granché, però a me è bastato”  
“No beh insomma, non deve per forza essere una cosa gigantesca… immagino” lo rassicurò Evan.  
“Scusate se cambio argomento” si intromise Evan che nel mentre si era salito sul divano con tutte le scarpe e guardava la parete alle loro spalle “ma dovete vedere le foto qua dietro”. Gli altri due si girarono, senza arrampicarsi sul divano e osservarono le fotografie.  
“Wow sono in bianco e nero!” esclamò Raul.  
“Quella ragazza sta tenendo un pesce in mano” notò Alain nella foto più a destra.  
“Non leggo aspetta” Evan si alzò e andò a leggere la descrizione sotto alla fotografia “1921, Grande Campionato di Pesca” lesse.  
“Ah.” disse Raul.  
“Scelta interessante rifacciamolo prossimo anno” propose Evan.  
“Abbiamo un amico nel concilio siamo già a metà dell’opera” disse Alain.  
“Questa si chiama corruzione ed è un crimine internazionale lo sai vero?” gli chiese Raul  
“Sì, lo so, ma in teoria non lo è perché non paghiamo nessuno” disse Alain.  
“Scusate se ci abbiamo messo tanto” Alina interruppe nella stanza trafelata “Ma siamo pronti potete entrare”

“Mi sembra largo” suggerì Alain ai due studenti che gli giravano attorno.  
“Lo immaginavamo” disse uno di loro “Anche perchè stringere è più facile che allargare quindi siamo stati larghi”  
“Almeno gli accessori sono giusti” notò l’altra. Alain indossava un abito ispirato ad una toga, in tessuto rosso scuro con ricami neri.  
“Quali accessori?” chiese Alain.  
“Questi qua” disse la ragazza porgendogli delle catenine di metallo color oro.  
“Ok questi sono braccialetti” disse mettendogli ai polsi “Ma questo sarebbe?” chiese prendendo in mano quello che sembrava una collana.  
“Ah si indossa in testa. Te lo metto io” il ragazzo si avvicinò a lui e gli mise la catena attorno al capo. “Ecco, una delle catene extra deve scendere sul viso e l’altra va sui capelli” spiegò lui.  
“Ok… immagino” rispose Alain guardandosi allo specchio  
Qualche camerino più in là Evan era impegnato con la sua prova abito.  
“Spero non si strappi nulla” disse Evan mentre Alina tirava su la zip della tuta aderente glitterata da dietro di lui.  
“Oh, non sarebbe il primo che si strappa e comunque non sarebbe un problema” lo rassicurò lei, tirando su la cerniera “Visto? Perfetto.”  
“Oh wow” disse sorpreso Evan girandosi e muovendosi per esserne sicuro. “Comunque… questi tagli qua e qua” disse indicando le zone che la tuta lasciava scoperto parte dell’addome e le spalle.  
“Sì è stata disegnata così ed è stata anche approvata. Non so che dirti” rispose lei.  
“Oh no nessun problema chiedevo solo”  
Anche Raul stava ultimando la sua prova.  
“Stai cercando di origliare?” gli chiese il ragazzo che lo seguiva.  
“Beh sì. Non so bene cosa però” rispose Raul.  
“Comunque manca questa” disse il ragazzo porgendogli una giacca lunga bianca con sempre più petali magenta cuciti sopra man mano che si scendeva.  
“Uh è necessaria?” chiese incerto Raul  
“Beh ci sta con gli stivali e con il collo del top” disse accennando agli unici due elementi dell’outfit ricoperti degli stessi petali della giacca.  
“Ok la provo” disse Raul ancora non convinto. “Oh ma è svolazzante e leggera. Allora ok!” esclamò.

Finite le prove, i tre uscirono da scuola che era ormai tramonto.  
“Dobbiamo aspettare Zavier o possiamo andare a casa?” chiese Evan sbadigliando.  
“Non ci ha detto che sarebbe venuto quindi direi che possiamo andare” rispose Raul.  
“Perfetto! Bene allor-” Alain non fece in tempo a finire la frase che si bloccò alla vista di Luka che arrivava.  
“Guarda chi c’è! Avete fatto le prove? A me tocca fra poco” esordì lui.  
“Abbiamo appena finito e stavamo anche andando vero?” disse Alain nervoso ai suoi due amici.  
“No in realtà no” disse Evan malizioso   
⟪Da che parte stai?⟫ gli chiese irritato Alain.  
⟪Dalla parte del dramma amoroso⟫ rispose Evan.  
⟪Non c’è nessun dramma amoroso⟫ disse Alain.  
⟪Luka ci sta guardando in modo strano. Vi prego parlate⟫ si intromise Raul mentre manteneva un sorriso plastico che lasciava trasparire del disagio.  
“Allora… tutto ok con i vostri abiti?” chiese Luka un po’ confuso dalla situazione.  
“Ad Alain il suo va largo, ma per il resto tutto ok” gli rispose.  
“Oh già ma tu sei nella mia stessa sfilata” esclamò Luka indicando Alain che sprofondò nelle spalle.  
“Ahah sì, già, che caso eh?”  
⟪Hai scritto il tuo nome dopo il suo! Non ci provare nemmeno!⟫ lo rimproverò Evan. Alain gli mise strategicamente una mano sulla spalla per qualche secondo, giusto il tempo di attivare la magia.  
“Beh sì abbastanza” disse Luka. “Evan stai bene?” chiese notando che Evan stava grondando di sudore e aveva la faccia rossa.  
“Sì tutto ok! Scusa ma devo andare ciao” disse il ragazzo correndo via.  
“Vado con lui! Ciao alla prossima” esclamò Raul correndo dietro a Evan.  
“Bene ehm… che dire...” disse Alain cercando di non sorridere troppo per il successo del suo piano “direi che-”  
“Aspetta! Ora che siamo da soli volevo chiederti… usciresti con me un giorno di questi?”  
⟪Ah.⟫ pensò Alain.  
“Sì con piacere!” rispose lui.  
“Oh bene! So facendo tardi per le prove ci vediamo domani a scuola!” Luka si congedò. Alain stette fermo a pensare a Luka, ma non per molto, dato che quasi subito si ricordò che Evan stava andando in ebollizione, si spera, poco lontano da lì.  
⟪Dove siete?⟫ chiese in panico Alain, che intanto aveva iniziato a correre nella direzione in cui erano scappati Raul e Evan qualche minuto prima.  
⟪Siamo alla Fontana delle Sirene. Ti dico solo che Evan sta faticando a non buttarcisi dentro⟫ rispose Raul.  
⟪Ok sto arrivando⟫ disse Alain. Due minuti dopo gli raggiunse alla fontana in marmo situata in un angolo di una delle vie principali della città. Un enorme blocco di marmo da cui gli scultori di seicento anni da avevano ricavato una splendida fontana formata da cinque sirene che versano acqua nella vasca sotto di loro dalle loro giare. Una di queste giare era diventata la fonte di refrigerio di Evan. Alain appena arrivato gli tocco la schiena, liberandolo dal “sortilegio”.  
“Oh! Sto molto meglio adesso!” disse Evan qualche secondo dopo l’intervento di Alain. Evan scese dalla fontana con la testa completamente bagnata.  
“Era previsto che diventasse così caldo?” chiese Raul.  
⟪Sì⟫ pensò Alain “No. Cavolo potrei aver esagerato...” disse Alain pentito.  
“Ah non preoccuparti non è successo niente, non sarei morto per così poco”  
⟪Questo è vero⟫ pensò Alain. “Ovvio. E poi sto ancora cercando di usare i miei poteri, ma anche voi d’altronde” disse Alain.  
“Oh assolutamente” disse Raul. “Comunque dicci un po’ di che avete parlato tu e Luka in nostra assenza”  
“Ecco, no guardate devo andare ciao” disse Alain mettendosi a correre verso casa.  
“Beh che ha adesso?” si chiese Evan mentre finiva di asciugarsi con la maglia.  
“Il solito Alain elusivo” rispose Raul alzando le spalle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, son tornato  
> sì questo capitolo è un po' noioso e messy, ma stiamo migliorando ho una vaga idea di dove andare ora


	34. Capitolo 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zavier e Raul si infiltrano in una scuola e qualcosa va storto

Era la sera prima dell’appuntamento di Alain con Luka e, tra le altre cose, mancavano anche solo due giorni all’inaugurazione del festival. Alain era ovviamente nervoso, in quanto era il suo primo appuntamento “galante” e doveva fare in modo di non farlo trasparire a chi gli stava intorno  
《Non ci riuscirò mai《 pensò lui mentre scarabocchiava sul suo sketchbook 《non dopo essere collassato emotivamente al concerto delle Solar Girls》.  
《Hey. Mi annoio》 lo contattò Evan, ovviamente annoiato.  
《Sto per avere un crollo ti sembra abbastanza divertente?》 gli disse Alain.  
《Oh no, questo non va bene. Si sfoghi pure》 lo invitò preoccupato Evan. Alain ci pensò qualche secondo e si arrese, quindi iniziò a srotolare tutto il papiro che si portava dentro.  
《Allora, partiamo dal fatto che è il primissimo appuntamento e che ne ho visti solo alla TV e questo non va bene perché in TV non sono credibili e comunque io Luka lo conosco poco, però è così bello, però lo conosco poco e non so cosa fare davanti a lui e poi non so dove mi porta e non so come vestirmi e-》  
《E stop!》 lo interruppe Evan che dalla comodità della sua vasca da bagno aveva già capito dove si andava a parare. 《Bro, sei nervoso e va bene così. Ha senso dato che è il tuo primo appuntamento. Basta che ti comporti in modo naturale, per quanto ti riesce. Sì lo so Luka è bello, ma sei già in vantaggio in quanto è lui che ti ha chiesto di uscire quindi non devi nemmeno impressionarlo (altra cosa sbagliata, ma questo lo teniamo da parte per quando sarà il caso). Ah già, ma quando lo avete questo appuntamento?《 chiese mentre si asciugava e si esfoliava le gambe con uno scrub.  
《Credo che l’appuntamento sia di sera… sì oggi mi ha detto che mi porta a cena quindi...《 disse mentre iniziava a riempire una terza pagina di scarabocchi.  
《”Credo”... mh ok. Comunque… vestiti come al ballo. Non importa se potrebbe averti già visto così》 Evan anticipò la domanda di Evan riguardo al vestiario.  
《Ok…》 rifletté un attimo Alain. Ora si sentiva molto più tranquillo dopo aver parlato con qualcuno. 《Grazie per l’aiuto. E scusa ancora per averti riscaldato troppo l’altro giorno…》  
《Beh io e gli altri due (che ora stanno dormendo mannaggia a loro) siamo qui per aiutarci a vicenda quindi… ah e non preoccuparti era ovvio che ti fosse scappato ehe》 rispose lui mentre si asciugava i capelli.  
《Eh certo. Comunque è mezzanotte e mezza e domani abbiamo scuola quindi è ovvio che stiano dormendo》 rispose Evan mentre si lavava i denti.  
《Zavier sì perché è Quello Responsabile, ma in genere io e Raul giochiamo a videogiochi a quest’ora quindi sono un po’ confuso》 disse Evan impegnato ad asciugarsi i capelli. Alain si prese un attimo per realizzare cosa aveva appena sentito prima di rispondere.  
《Pazzi, però vi vedo sempre freschi e funzionali quindi magari avete bisogno di meno sonno. Fortunati voi. Buonanotte!《 si congedò.  
《Uff buonanotte!》 rispose contrariato Evan buttandosi sul letto senza un briciolo di sonno.

A differenza di quello che Evan e Alain pensavano, Raul e Zavier non erano affatto a dormire mentre gli altri due organizzavano una seduta di analisi via telepati.  
“Spero che l’illusione tenga” disse preoccupato Raul.  
“Ma sì dai secondo me tiene, mi sembrava venuta bene per essere la nostra prima volta” disse Zavier. Poco prima Zavier era uscito di casa di nascosto da sua sorella e aveva raggiunto l'abitazione di Raul dove insieme avevano eseguito un incantesimo di illusione per la prima volta, creando un miraggio di Raul che dormiva. Poi tornarono a casa di Zavier dove crearono lo stesso miraggio e solo dopo si diressero verso il loro obiettivo.  
"Non so quanto potrò esserti utile in una missione segreta dato che ultimamente non ho più previsione spontanee e le carte sono… un po' criptiche come dire" disse incerto Raul.  
"E io so fare solo nuvole di Fantozzi quindi un po' te" confessò Raul. Qualche giorno prima Evan si era preso la briga di insegnare agli altri come creare le sfere di luce che fino ad allora solo lui sapeva fare. Non ci è voluto molto, tranne che per Raul.  
"No davvero, le mie sfere di luce non tengono. Sono un po' un disastro…" disse sconsolato Raul.  
"No, non lo sei. Ognuno ha i suoi tempi. Ricordati che i raggi fino a poco tempo fa solo tu li sapevi fare" lo rassicurò Zavier.  
"Sarà. Comunque dove stiamo andando. E perché?" chiese Raul. I due stavano camminando ormai da un quarto d'ora tra le vie deserte della città.   
"Manca poco. Oh eccoci" esclamò Zavier fermandosi davanti un edificio alto e moderno che stonava molto con il circondario.  
"La Paraíso High?" chiese stupito Raul.  
"Yep. Gretchen mi è comparsa circa un'ora fa chiedendomi insistentemente di andarci il prima possibile" spiegò Zavier.  
"E secondo te all'una di notte era una buona idea?" chiese Raul.  
"Sì, sennò non mi lasciava dormire. Ok scassiniamo la porta" disse con nonchalance Zavier mentre si avviava verso l'ingresso.  
《E io che credevo fosse Quello Responsabile》 pensò Raul mentre raggiungeva Zavier davanti alla scuola.  
"Sai che anche questa scuola ha una divisione magica?" disse Zavier appena raggiunta la porta.  
"Ha senso. Oh sapevi che Seiji Sawayama la frequenta?" disse Raul.  
"Strano che due gemelli non vadano nella stessa scuola. La porta è aperta entriamo" disse Zavier.  
"Non è assolutamente strano" disse sarcastico Raul.  
"Sì lo è. Stiamo all'erta" disse Zavier entrando.  
《Ok adesso un po' lo riconosco. Un po'.》 pensò Raul.  
La Paraíso High era l'opposto della Rêve Magique in quanto scelte di design e arredamento. Tutto era incredibilmente moderno.  
"Ha senso l'hanno ricostruita scorso anno" disse Zavier commentando i design minimal e squadrati degli arredi dopo averli illuminati con una sfera luminosa.  
"Che stiamo cercando?" chiese Raul che gli stava dietro dato il fallimento della sua sfera.  
"La biblioteca. Cavolo almeno noi a scuola abbiano una mappa" si lamentò Zavier.  
"Forse c'è anche qui, ma essendo probabilmente digitale e visto che le luci sono spente, sarà spenta anche lei" spiegò Raul.  
"Uff probabile. Quindi ci toccherà girare tutta la scuola" sospirò Zavier.  
I due cercarono per tutto il piano terra e il primo piano fallendo nel loro obiettivo. Arrivati al secondo piano finalmente trovarono la biblioteca.  
"Oh, è enorme, ma almeno ha dei cartelli. Dove dobbiamo cercare" chiese Raul.  
"Nella sezione segreta riservata a chi possiede poteri magici, però non so dove si trovi" disse Zavier.  
"Ok… bene uhm… potremmo separarci e poi ci contattiamo telepaticamente quando uno di noi la trova?" propose Raul.  
"Ma le tue sfere non tengono" osservò Zavier.  
"Ma sarà più veloce" rispose Raul.  
"Ok approvato. Via con le ricerche" e i due si separarono andando in direzioni opposte.

I due cercarono per qualche minuti in silenzio, separati da multiple librerie e con il solo supporto delle loro sfere di luce, anche se ogni tanto quella di Raul faceva cilecca.  
《Trovata!》 comunicò telepaticamente Zavier a Raul. 《Raggiungimi forza!》 disse alzando verso l’alto la sua sfera di luce per segnalare la sua posizione. In poco tempo Raul lo raggiunse.  
“Quindi siamo nella parte con i libri di magia” disse Raul guardandosi attorno.  
“Esatto e se te lo stai chiedendo: no hanno quasi gli stessi libri che abbiamo noi a scuola” disse cercando tra i libri quello che gli serviva.  
“Sei andato nella sezione magica senza di noi? Davvero?” si lamentò Raul.  
“Chiedo scusa. Comunque… prova ad usare i tuoi poteri per vedere se troviamo quello che ci serve dato che Gretchen non mi ha detto niente” propose Zavier.  
“In che senso Gretchen non ti ha detto niente? Ok fa niente” disse Raul tirando fuori il suo mazzo di carte magiche. Tirò quindi fuori una carta.  
“Ok sono pronto. Ora la lancio e vediamo dove porta” disse Raul.  
“Perfetto allora faccio luce” disse espandendo la sfera di luce che stava sopra di loro in modo che illuminasse molta più superficie. Fatto ciò Raul lanciò in aria sopra di loro la carta, che si volò veloce verso destra. I due la seguirono, controllando ogni corsia della biblioteca, fino a che non la trovarono conficcata in uno dei ripiani più alti in mezzo a due libri.  
“Ah. Qui non ci ero arrivato nella mia esplorazione. Ops” Zavier si rese conto che aveva sottovalutato la grandezza della sezione magica della biblioteca.  
“Qui ci voleva Evan. Come ci arriviamo la sopra?” chiese Raul.  
“Mi sali sopra ecco come ci arriviamo” gli disse Zavier unendo le mani creando uno scalino per Raul, che con un sospiro si fece forza e tenendosi alla libreria salì con i piedi sulle spalle di Zavier.  
“Ci arrivi?” chiese da sotto Zavier mentre gli teneva le caviglie.  
“Mettiti in punta di piedi” gli disse Raul.  
“Ho già poco equilibrio però ok” rispose Zavier che eseguì l’ordine, dando a Raul la spinta necessaria per arrivare alla carta.  
“La carta sta tra due libri. Gli prendo entrambi” disse Raul. Così gli prese e scese dalla spalle di Zavier.  
“Che abbiamo qui?” chiese lui.  
“Allora… uno parla di serpenti e l’altro… non ha nessun titolo?” disse Raul mentre studiava il libro misterioso.  
“Ok facciamo che gli teniamo entrambi che non ho molta voglia di avere le tue scarpe sulle spalle.”  
“Sì, mi piacciono i serpenti!” esclamò Raul. Improvvisamente si fece buio in biblioteca  
“Ti si è spenta la sfera” notò Raul. Zavier la riaccese, ma subito fu spenta nuovamente da una forza ignota.  
“Dio no di nuovo” sussurrò Zavier. Lui e Raul erano sotto attacco da qualcuno. Qualcuno che si stava avvicinando e che pare fossero più persone in base ai passi che si sentivano.  
“Che facciamo?” sussurrò Raul.  
“Ci copriamo le spalle. Tu attacchi a destra e io a sinistra, solo da lì possono arrivare” rispose Zavier.  
“Ok. Sperando che non arrivino dall’alto” aggiunse preoccupato Raul.  
“Speriamo di no. Ok si avvicinano stai pronto” i due si misero in posizione e prepararono i loro raggi d’urto, tecnica in cui Raul eccelleva. E poi alla loro destra comparve un ombra, di cui nell’oscurità si vedevano solo gli occhi fiammeggianti. Ne comparve una anche alla loro sinistra.  
《Ok. Sono solo due direi che la possiamo gestire》 notò Zavier, quando dall’alto apparirono altre due figure, accovacciate sulla cima delle librerie in quanto il soffitto era troppo basso per stare in piedi.  
《Dicevi?》 disse Raul.  
“Dateci i libri che avete rubato” intimò loro una voce femminile.  
“Mai!” esclamò Raul “è pure scritto in un linguaggio incomprensibile ora che lo leggo” aggiunse lui che aveva iniziato a sfogliarlo.  
“Cosa ti metti a leggere mentre siamo sotto attacco” lo sgridò Zavier.  
“Non mi pare che stiano facendo molt- hey!” Raul venne interrotto da un raggio color lime che proveniva dai piani alti che gli arrivò su una spalla, provocandoli solo una botta “Meno chiacchiere e arrendetevi” disse colei che aveva lanciato il raggio.  
《Ho già sentito questa voce》 disse Zavier.  
《Ah sì. Interessante.》 rispose Raul. 《Comunque al mio “tre” ci abbassiamo e attacchiamo i due individui che stanno là in alto》  
《In che senso scusa?》 chiese Zavier confuso.  
《Non c’è tempo. TRE!》 esclamò lui e entrambi si abbassarono, evitando due raggi che partivano da entrambi i lati. I due raggi in questione, uno magenta e uno turchese, mancarono i loro bersagli e colpirono l’ombra che avevano di fronte mettendosi KO a vicenda.  
《Oh wow.》 disse solo Zavier di fronte alla previsione di Raul. 《Tutto ciò da quando?》  
《Da qualche giorno direi. Finalmente so fare qualcosa di sensato》 rispose Raul 《Ora mancano quelli sopra》  
“Oh maledizione lo avevo detto che fosse un’idea stupida” disse una terza voce femminile.  
“Lamentatevi dopo con chi ha fatto il piano. Prendeteli!” disse una delle ragazze finita a terra.  
“Non credo proprio!” esclamò Zavier. Lui e Raul lanciarono un raggio alle due sopra le librerie e misero KO anche loro. “Via da qui” esclamò Raul e fuggirono via.  
“Siamo stati bravi” si fece i complimenti Raul mentre correvano nei corridoi.  
“Direi di sì” disse Zavier “Quei raggi erano enormi in confronto ai nostri, credo siano tutte ragazze più esperte di noi” notò.  
“Le ragazze sì, ma non chi ha fatto il piano probabilmente. Non è stata un’idea loro mi pare di aver capito” disse Raul mentre correvano giù per le scale.  
“Saranno dello stesso gruppo che ci ha attaccato a casa dei Sawayama e da Sybilla immagino” disse Zavier.  
“Immagino anche io. Ah e probabilmente anche chi ci spiava fuori scuola anche è in combutta con loro” disse Raul. Nel frattempo le ragazze di sopra si erano riprese e avevano iniziato l’inseguimento. Arrivati nel cortile Raul cadde a terra vittima di un raggio che gli arrivò alla schiena.  
“Dio stai bene?” chiese Zavier preoccupato. Raul si alzò acciaccato. “Eh dai stavo meglio prima”  
“Dico solo che quattro contro due non è molto leale” Zavier si rivolse alle quattro ragazze. 《Ora tocca a me fare una cosa figa》 disse a Raul 《Ma dobbiamo tenerle ferme lì il più possibile》.  
《Bruh ok, proviamoci》 rispose Raul massaggiandosi la schiena.  
“Belli i vostri cappucci, dove gli avete presi che ne vediamo molti in giro ultimamente” chiese Raul notando con la luce soffusa della notte che indossavano cappucci identici a chi gli aveva attaccati in passato, segnale che le loro supposizioni erano vere.  
“Non rispondete niente, stanno solo provando a distrarci” disse una di loro lanciando un raggio arancione verso Raul, che lo schivò con tempismo perfetto.  
“Visto. Figata!” disse Raul a Zavier.  
“Come hai fatto? I miei raggi sono difficilissimi da schivare” chiese colei che lo aveva scagliato.  
“Io non vorrei dirtelo, ma stai facendo proprio quello che ci hai detto di non fare” la riprese un’altra e attaccò con un raggio turchese, che venne prontamente schivato da Raul. Nel frattempo Zavier si era ritirato qualche passo indietro per preparare il suo colpo segreto.  
“Eh” disse sicuro di sè Raul passandosi una mano tra i capelli “segreti del mestiere che vi devo dire”  
“Ok ma-” una di loro si interruppe “sta piovendo?”  
“Io non sento nient- oh.” Raul capì che c’era lo zampino di Zavier in tutto questo  
“Ma il cielo era sereno tre secondi fa” esclamò un’altra.  
“Per voi il meteo è cambiato” disse Zavier tornando accanto a Raul.  
“Credi che un po’ di pioggia possa fermarci” esclamarono le ragazze.  
“La pioggia no, ma questo sì” Zavier schioccò le dita e le quattro ragazze vennero colpite da un fulmine che le mise fuori combattimento.  
“Maledizione” riuscì a dire una di loro.  
“Ok scappiamo che non si sa mai” disse Raul e i due ragazzi corsero il più lontano possibile fino a fermarsi in un parco dove si sedettero su una panchina.  
“La mia povera schiena” si lamentò Raul.  
“Cavolo qui ci voleva Alain” disse Zavier.  
“Ammesso che sappia controllare bene i suoi poteri” disse Raul. Gretchen comparve all’improvviso.  
[Salve. Avete preso il libro vedo]  
“Sì e mi sono fatto anche male” si lamentò Raul.  
[Beh mi dispiace. Ora prendo il libro. Addio] disse lei, attirando dentro il volume il libro misterioso rubato con un fascio di luce. Fatto questo si dileguò.  
“Hai ancora il tuo libro sui serpenti però” disse Zavier.  
“Una magra consolazione” sospirò Raul “Mi fai un massaggio alla schiena? Per favore” lo pregò.  
“Ok. Poi andiamo a casa” disse Zavier.  
“Evvai” esclamò Raul togliendosi la maglia e stendendosi sulle gambe di Zavier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hallo  
> chiedo scusa per la presenza di errori nei capitoli precedenti, proverò a non farne più (purtroppo sono pigro e non ho voglia di rileggere). also hey il capitolo più lungo che ho fatto proverò a farli tutti così d'ora in poi


	35. Capitolo 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Il giorno dell'appuntamento è arrivato e i ragazzi ha steso un piano coi fiocchi. Circa.

Il giorno dopo a scuola i quattro si riunirono come ogni giorno a ricreazione, ma stavolta l’atmosfera era diverso.  
“In che senso vi siete infiltrati alla Paraìso High, avete rubato due libri e siete pure stati attaccati da gente incappucciata?” chiese incredulo Evan.  
“E da quando sai fare mini-premonizioni?” chiese Alain a Raul.  
“Allora sentite me lo ha chiesto Gretchen ok? E ad essere onesti sono un po’ infastidito su come me lo ha chiesto” disse Zavier masticando il suo panino imbronciato  
“Non sappiamo nemmeno che libro sia, però ho un nuovo libro sui serpenti” disse entusiasta Raul. “E comunque, sì, so fare minipremonizioni finalmente”.  
“Che bello quando si sono messe k.o. a vicenda” disse Zavier.  
I quattro consumarono la loro pausa nelle solite chiacchiere, ma due di loro non erano proprio concentrati al massimo. Alain infatti aveva per la testa solo il suo appuntamento galante di quella sera e la mente di Zavier saltellava da un pensiero all’altro, tra che cosa conteneva quel libro e i problemi legati alla costruzione del palco per la sfilata. Sfilata, che tra le altre cose, sarebbe iniziata il giorno dopo.   
“Avete poi risolto i problemi con il palco” chiese Evan a Zavier quasi leggendogli la mente. Zavier sospirò “purtroppo no, non so che sta succedendo ma c’è qualcosa che non va con quel palco”  
“Cos’ha che non va?” chiese Raul.  
“Da quale dei trecento problemi che ci sono vuoi che parta?”. Ci fu un gemito di choc generale e Zavier iniziò ad elencare ”i led non si accendono, le luci non funzionano, mancano pezzi… ugh”. Nel mentre che Zavier si sconfortava arrivarono Luka e Giselle. Alain arrossì vagamente.  
“Buone notizie” annunciò la ragazza con voce allegra. “Abbiamo risolto con il palco” disse Luka.  
“E come… come avete fatto? Neanche mia sorella è riuscita a trovare qualcuno per aiutarci” disse mentre il suo umore si risollevava.  
“Tua sorella no, ma… Andromeda sì” disse Giselle.  
“Avete chiamato Andromeda?” esclamarono Evan e Alain.  
“L’ho già sentita...” mormorò Raul  
Andromeda era la cantante esordiente più in voga del momento. Aveva solo due canzoni, ma quelle canzoni erano ovunque. I suoi capelli lunghi e turchesi risaltavano sulla sua pelle scura e i suoi look nostalgici erano il punto di forza della sua immagine.  
“Farà Girl Outta Love vero? Vi prego ditemi di sì” esclamò Evan.  
“Non lo sappiamo però… immagino di sì” rispose Luka scambiandosi sguardi confusi con Giselle. Evan e Alain .emisero un urlo di felicità che attirò su di loro qualche sguardo.  
“Bene, uhm” iniziò Giselle “direi che posso andare, anche perchè fra poco suona la campanella” e proprio appena finì la frase la campanella si fece sentire. Giselle se ne andò e raggiunse il suo gruppo di amiche, ma Luka prima di andarsene si rivolse ad Alain “Allora… noi due ci vediamo stasera no?”  
“Ah! Sì assolutamente” Alain rise imbarazzato “A stasera”. Luka lo salutò sorridente con un cenno della mano e si concedò anche lui. I quattro presero ad rientrare unendosi alla grande massa di studenti.  
“Ok facciamo che… stasera venite a casa mia prima dell’appuntamento di Alain e stiliamo un piano” propose Raul.  
“Un piano per cosa scusa?” chiese infastidito Alain.  
“Per fare in modo che il tuo appuntamento riesca al meglio! Credo...” disse Evan un po’ insicuro guardando Raul che stava sorridendo entusiasta dell’idea.   
“Sono obbligato vero?”  
“Sì Alain lo sei” disse Zavier, ora molto più leggero. “Con il problema del palco risolto posso anche venire stasera quindi...”

“Quindi l’operazione Appuntamento di Alain inizia ora” esclamò Raul mentre apriva la porta di casa sua quella sera. “Mio fratello non c’è. Credo sia a cena con dei colleghi o cose del genere” Raul portò i suoi amici in camera sua dove aveva creato un dettagliato piano per la serata illustrato attraverso vari fogli e post-it attaccati sull’armadio.  
“Ci illustri il piano sir” disse ironico Zavier accomodandosi sulla sedia da ufficio di Raul.  
“Allora il piano consiste in Alain che va all’appuntamento normalmente, o almeno questo è quello che crederà Luka” iniziò Raul mettendosi davanti all’armadio.  
“Oh no” sospirò Alain.  
“In realtà Alain sarà tutta la sera in contatto con Evan telepaticamente che starà nascosto fuori dal ristorante a spiarvi in modo totalmente non inquietante”  
“Certamente” mormorò arreso Alain.  
“Non ha senso perché devo stare solo o+io a tenere d’occhio Alain è Luka” disse Evan alzando la mano come a scuola.  
“Ottima domanda. Vi devo comunicare che il ristorante in cui andranno i nostri spasimanti non ha un parcheggio nei paraggi” rispose Raul fingendo di essere serio.  
“Quindi io e te rimarremo in macchina mentre Evan farà il creep fuori da un ristorante” osservò Zavier. “Ok lo accetto”  
“Davvero?” chiese sconvolto Alain.  
“Perfetto. Io farò da tramite tra voi due e Alain” annunciò Raul.  
“Non ha senso” disse Alain, che venne ignorato anche stavolta.  
“Bene ora che abbiamo chiarito il piano” disse Raul “vestito così tu non vai da nessuna parte” disse puntando il dito a Alain, vestito in jeans e un maglioncino leggero che sicuramente aveva visto giorni migliori.  
“Ok beh, la mia unica camicia si è disfatta nelle mie mani dopo una lavatrice giusto scorsa settimana quindi cosa devo dirti?” si difese Alain.  
“Dico che avevo pronto un outfit per queste evenienze” disse fiero Raul. “Forza provati questi” gli passò un pacco di abiti e lo spinse in bagno. Alain tornò dopo qualche minuto molto contrariato.  
“Non tutti abbiamo delle spalle enormi qui” si lamentò lui appena tornato in camera. La camicia che gli aveva passato Raul gli stava larga un po’ dappertutto e anche i pantaloni non gli cadevano bene. Almeno entrava giusto nelle scarpe.  
“Tranquillo ho pensato anche a questo” disse mettendosi in quella che sembrava una posizione di attacco.  
“Oh no che vuoi fare?” esclamò Alain coprendosi la faccia. Raul lanciò un raggio verde su Alain e i vestiti che aveva addosso improvvisamente diventarono della taglia giusta.  
“Ah” disse Alain. Evan e Zavier, che nel mentre avevano aperto e si stavano dividendo un pacco di patatine, rimasero a bocca aperta.  
“Che figo” esclamò Evan.  
“Hai sconfitto il concetto di Taglia dei Vestiti, fantastico” disse Zavier.  
“Beh sì onestamente” disse Raul buttandosi i capelli all’indietro con la mano in modo fiero. “Adesso posso ordinare quello che mi pare da internet e non preoccuparmi che ci sia la mia taglia o che arrivi troppo largo o troppo stretto”  
“Pazzesco! Finalmente qualcosa che mi va per il verso giusto” disse Alain ammirandosi allo specchio incredulo “No scherzo, il papillon rosso non lo metto”  
“Fidati lo metterai. Facciamo a votazione! Chi vota sì per il papillon?” Tutti tranne Alain alzarono la mano “Ah! Ho vinto. Cioè ha vinto il Sì” disse allegro Raul.  
Alain si arrese quindi al papillon e insieme agli altri si diresse verso il ristorante dato che si stava avvicinando l’ora dell’appuntamento

《Il soggetto è arrivato a destinazione. Passo》 disse Evan nascosto in un cespuglio accanto al ristorante in cui Alain e Luka si sarebbero incontrati.  
《Potete per favore contattarmi solo quando necessario. Passo.》 si lamentò telepaticamente Alain.  
《Ok lo faremo. Ora ti prego entra nel ristorante che lì fermo in mezzo al piazzale è un po’ strano》 disse Evan. 《Passo.》 aggiunse poi.  
Alain accettò il consiglio e si diresse verso l’entrata del ristorante solo per essere fermato da una voce.  
“Hey sono qua. Scusa per il ritardo” disse Luka affannato dalla corsa.  
“Non sei in ritardo” gli disse Alain guardando l’ora sul telefono. Erano le 19 e 29, Luka era addirittura in anticipo.  
“Ah davvero?” disse mentre si dava una sistemata guardandosi nel vetro del ristorante.  
“Sì, sei in anticipo in realtà. Sono le sette e mezzo ora” disse Alain mostrandogli lo schermo del telefono.  
“Oh. Ok bene ho il telefono in avanti. In un modo o nell’altro” si accorse lui. “Ok basta cose imbarazzanti, entriamo”. I due entrarono insieme nel ristorante, sempre tenuti sotto controllo da Evan, che nel mentre stava contattando gli altri.  
《Ma quindi Luka com’è vestito?》 chiese Raul, che insieme stavano nella macchina di Alana nel parcheggio più vicino. 《Maledizione a Luka che ha scelto un ristorante senza parcheggio》  
《Ma a chi importa di come era vestito Coso, come stava Alain piuttosto?》 sbraitò Zavier dal sedile del guidatore.  
《Allora con ordine: Alain e Luka sono praticamente vestiti uguali, solo che Luka ha una cravatta rossa invece che un papillon come Alain. A tal proposito Raul, è stata un un’ottima idea farglielo indossare è carinissimo con quello addosso》 disse Evan ridendo.  
Zavier sospirò e Evan continuò 《No Alain stava bene direi, aveva la sua solita resting witch face, che non è il massimo per un appuntamento romantico, ma sempre meglio che averlo in lacrime》.  
《Digli di sorridere ogni tanto, per favore》 gli disse Zavier.  
《Zavier dice di sorridere. Passo》 comunicò Evan.  
Alain seguì l’ordine da dietro il menù che stava sfogliando e che, per fortuna, gli nascondeva la faccia. Purtroppo tale menù lo confondeva molto essendo pieno di cibi da lui mai sentiti o mai assaggiati.  
《Si può avere una cotoletta con le patatine?》 pensò teso Alain.  
“Se non sai cosa prendere ci dividiamo il fritto misto di mare? Qui lo fanno un po’ grande per una persona” gli propose Luka.  
“Uhm… ok! Perchè no?” rispose Alain sollevato di essere stato liberato della scelta.  
《Il fritto misto? ma dove l’ha letto? Quante pagine ha questo menu? Comunque ormai ho scelto.》  
Nel mentre che il cameriere prendeva gli ordini, al parcheggio lontano Raul e Zavier iniziarono ad essere affamati. Decisero quindi di andare da Evan.  
“Mi sono reso conto che nel mio piano non ho inserito la nostra cena” disse Raul.  
“Che spavento voi due!” esclamò Evan con un balzo.  
“Pensavo di poter fare un incantesimo di illusione come ieri notte” propose Zavier.  
“Spiega. Non lo avete fatto sulla vostra casa o sui vostri familiari ieri” chiese Evan confuso.  
“All’incirca. Però se lo rivolgiamo verso di noi potrebbe diventare un incantesimo di trasformazione” disse Raul.  
“Ok” fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dire Evan.  
“Senti leggi qui e basta” disse Zavier tirando fuori il manuale.

“Non ti ho mai visto parlare con delle persone in questi quattro anni di scuola” iniziò Luka mentre aspettavano il fritto misto “e ora improvvisamente hai degli amici! E anche tutti popolari.”  
“Ahah già. Beh sono successe un po’ di cose” rispose Alain 《Cosa vuol dire “e anche popolari”? Sembro davvero uno scappato di casa?》 pensò lui iniziando a sentirsi un buco scavare dentro di sè.  
“Ah beh immagino” disse lui semplicemente  
Nel frattempo che i due conversavano, una famiglia di tre persone, madre, padre e il figlio tredicenne entrarono nel ristorante.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bruh ne è passato di tempo  
> sapete cosa? la dovevo scrivere in inglese sta cosa. tradurla potrebbe essere un buon esercizio E una scusa per tagliare certe parti brutte


	36. Capitolo 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continua l'appuntamento di Alain, anche grazie ad una famiglia interessante...

La famiglia di tre prese un tavolo libero nella sala e si sedette. Il cameriere portò loro i menu.  
“Non preoccupatevi, pago io” disse il figlio tredicenne, dai capelli ricci incolti e gli occhiali quadrati. Indossava pantaloni corti blu con bretelle e una camicia a maniche corte azzurra.  
“Certo” disse la madre sulla quarantina, capelli neri raccolti in uno chignon e con un abito da sera al ginocchio nero in seta “sarà da ridere vederti passare la carta di credito dopo. Soprattutto molto credibile dato che hai scelto di essere un ragazzino delle medie”  
“Parlate a bassa voce per favore che non vorrei che ci scoprissero” disse il padre, dai folti baffi e vestito in completo elegante grigio scuro.  
“Ok! Hanno le patatine qui?” chiese il figlio.  
“Perfetto Evan sei già nel personaggio” disse Zavier.  
Poco prima i tre avevano eseguito l’incantesimo di trasformazione tra i cespugli, ma non prima di aver concordato la messa in scena, optando per fingersi una famiglia di tre. Zavier sarebbe stato il padre, Raul la madre e Evan il figlio.  
“Perché ridi” chiese Zavier.  
“Ho le gambe stranamente lisce, non ci sono abituato” rispose Raul.  
“Gli adulti sono strani” disse Evan sfogliando il menù.  
“I signori vogliono ordinare?” disse una cameriera bionda avvicinandosi al tavolo.  
“Avete delle patatine fritte per il marmoch- cioè, no il tredicen- no aspetti, mio figlio?” disse Raul.  
“Ehm… sì certo signora” disse la cameriera confusa dalla situazione.  
“Perfetto me ne porti un piattone per favore” esclamò Evan.  
“Per me vorrei una bistecca arrosto, quella più grande che avete” disse Zavier.  
“Ok. E per lei signora?” chiese la cameriera a Raul.  
“Un filetto in crosta di funghi per favore” disse Raul. “Questo ristorante ha così tanta scelta” aggiunse mentre passava i menù alla cameriera.  
“Torno subito con gli antipasti” disse lei, che tornò poco dopo con il cesto del pane e i grissini. Evan si fiondò subito su questi ultimi.  
“Tesoro non mangiarne troppi che poi lasci lì le patatine” lo rimproverò Raul.  
“Oh cara, sei sempre così severa” gli disse Zavier.  
“Oh wow è la cena di famiglia più tranquilla che ho in sedici anni” disse Evan sgranocchiando grissini e ignorando totalmente la recita che stavano mettendo su.

Al loro tavolo, Alain e Luka continuavano con il loro appuntamento. Entrambi avevano finito il primo e stavano aspettando che il cameriere venisse a portare via i piatti. Alain sentiva di non solo di non aver “colpito nel segno”, ma provava anche un’emozione strana  
“Ti vedo pensieroso” gli sorrise Luka.  
“Ah. No… niente” disse lui fissando il vuoto “Vado un attimo in bagno. Se passa il cameriere ordinami un tiramisù” e si alzò dal tavolo senza ascoltare la risposta di Luka.  
“Sta andando in bagno” disse Evan mentre mangiava l’ultima patatina “Lo raggiungo”  
“Ok ci fidiamo di te, figliolo” disse Zavier.  
“Ti prego no”  
Evan scese dalla sedia da cui non riusciva a toccare terra nella sua nuova forma da tredicenne basso e si diresse verso il bagno degli uomini. Appena entrato ritorno al suo aspetto originale.  
“Alain, dove stai?” chiese dopo essersi chiuso la porta dietro. Uno dei gabinetti si aprì di scatto.  
“Tu che ci fai qua? Non dovresti essere fuori?” chiese sorpreso Alain.  
“Avevamo fame, ma se fossimo entrati normalmente ci avreste riconosciuti, così ci siamo finti una famiglia” dicendo questo Evan si trasformò brevemente nel tredicenne che stava interpretando, per poi tornare subito normale “Visto?”  
“No, avete fatto la trasformazione senza di me! Comunque… Zavier e Raul potevano andare al primo fast food e portare cibo per tutti non ci avete pensato?” chiese Alain.  
“Cavolo. In mia difesa è stata un’idea di Zavier” si giustificò Evan.  
“Ah wow sta partorendo idee sempre più pazze ultimamente… comunque perchè sei qui” chiese Alain.  
“Per sapere come va l’appuntamento? Mi sembra ovvio” i due ragazzi si sedettero sul pavimento del bagno.  
“Beh… Luka è simpatico. Per me!” ci tenne a precisare Alain sapendo della antipatia di Evan nei confronti della famiglia Sawayama.  
“No, lo accetto, siamo persone diverse. Più che altro non mi sembri entusiasta di tutto… sicuro che Luka ti piaccia”  
Alain storse la bocca. Era stato beccato in pieno. “Ok forse non mi piace in quel senso… per ora...”  
“Ok. Beh vero non lo conosci… ma il problema è che a Luka tu piaci molto mi pare” gli disse Evan.  
Alain riflettè un attimo: aveva accettato di uscire con Luka perché gli sono piaciute le attenzione che il ragazzo gli ha riservato nelle ultime settimane o perché era effettivamente un ragazzo interessante.  
“Io… non lo so...” disse confuso Alain.   
“Cioè… ok basta che non lo illudi solo perchè ti piacciono le sue attenzioni” lo riguardò Evan “Comunque è meglio che andiamo, sono cinque buoni minuti che stiamo qua non vorrei che Luka sia in pensiero”. I due si alzarono, si lavarono le mani e uscirono. Alain tornò da Luka e Evan ripristinò il suo camuffamento e tornò dalla sua famiglia fittizia.  
“Ti abbiamo ordinato un tiramisù perchè non sapevamo che dolce volevi” disse Raul con voce amorevole.  
“Non fingiamoci mai più una famiglia vi prego” disse Evan mentre prendeva un’enorme cucchiaiata di tiramisù.

“Eccomi qua tutto ok ahah… ho solo litigato con il distributore di sapone sai succede” disse Alain mentre si sedeva al tavolo. “Oh un tiramisù”  
“Proprio come mi hai chiesto” disse Luka sorridendo.  
“Che bello grazie” disse Alain sorridente e in risposta Luka sorrise ancora di più. Alain si perse un attimo nel suo sorriso approfittando del fatto che Luka stava guardando la sua coppa di tiramisù.  
“Vuoi… una cucchiaiata?” gli chiese Alain  
“Oh, sì grazie” rispose lui. Alain prese una cucchiaiata non troppo grande, ma neanche da tirchi e imboccò Luka che rispose con un “Buono!”  
“Ha appena condiviso il suo tiramisù con Luka” disse Zavier al resto del team.  
“Pazzo! Io non lo farei mai è troppo buono”  
“Hey, si stanno alzando! Dobbiamo alzarci anche noi” disse Raul  
“Avete contanti?” chiese Zavier.  
“No, ma posso andare a prelevare. Mh forse dovevamo farlo prima...” notò Evan.  
“Sì… dovevamo riflettere di più in effetti” ammise Zavier.  
“Ok ecco il piano: io scappo dal bagno, trovo un ATM e torno, voi state qua. Ordinatevi qualcosa tanto pago io” Evan si alzò e corse in bagno, perse il camuffamento e uscì dalla finestra.

“Allora… bella serata” disse Luka.  
“Ah sì assolutamente...” rispose Alain.  
“Ti dispiace fare una passeggiata? Posso riaccompagnarti a casa...” propose Luka.  
“Uhm boh ok sì può fare” rispose Alain e i due si avviarono “Tieni conto che è lontana...”  
“Sì tranquillo, so come tornare a casa”  
comunicò agli altri.  
rispose Zavier.

La coppia camminò per le strade della città, illuminate solo da lampioni.  
“Dovevo prenderlo anche io il tiramisù” disse Luka.  
“Ahaha sì, beh possiamo sempre tornarci eh...” disse Alain, grato che il suo viso fosse nascosto. In effetti il pensiero di uscire di nuovo con Luka non gli dispiaceva affatto, anzi, non riusciva a smettere di sorridere mentre ci pensava.

Nel frattempo Evan saltava da un edificio all’altro cercando un bancomat da cui poter prelevare. Finalmente ne trovò una in una piazza deserta. Arrivò allo sportello e nel mentre che prelevava si accorse di essere osservato. Si girò di scatto, ma non vide niente. Mise carta e soldi al sicuro e poi si guardò attorno in circospezione.  
“Dacci il frammento” lo minacciò una voce maschile non ben definita.  
“Il frammento di cosa?” chiese lui all’erta.  
“Di pietra filosofale. Di cosa sennò” disse un’altra voce maschile, stavolta partita da dietro Evan.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! beh dai un update al mese si può fare no? e forse l'ho già detto, ma devo assolutamente tradure tutto in inglese. Comunque... forse altre fic in arrivo??? chissà eh.  
> no btw sono tornato perchè *devo* distrarmi e i miei personaggi sono sempre perfetti per questo...   
> btw... bye ^_^ 
> 
> ps: si ho cambiato simboli per la telepatia erano fastidiosi quei cosi da trovare sul pc


End file.
